


Para Sa’yo

by potato_brow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 90s Boy Band songs, Cliche, Fluff and Angst, Innocent!Baekhyun, InternshipAU, M/M, MedTechAu, Pining, Playboy!Chanyeol, Slow Burn, opm
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 50,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potato_brow/pseuds/potato_brow
Summary: Hindi ikaw ‘yung tipong niloloko, at hindi naman ako ‘yung tipong nagseseryoso.At kahit sulit sana sa’yo ang kasalanan, lolokohin lang kita kaya kung pwede ‘wag na lang.Dahil ayoko ngang masaktan ka, wag kang maniniwala,Hindi ako santo.





	1. This Guy's In Love With You, Pare

**Author's Note:**

> Hi po! This is my first time na sumali sa isang fic fest and I’m so nervous. Huhu. This fic is based on my experience during internship, ‘yung mga ginagawa lang sa loob ng laboratory, not the love story. HAHAHA. Wish ko lang. Anyway, I tried to make it detailed para kahit papaano ay maka-connect din kayo sa trabaho and environment ng mga interns and medical technologists. This is super long and cliché, and my failed attempt at writing fluff with light angst. Sorry sa mga typos and thank you for giving this fic a chance. Feel free to comment po! I really want to know your thoughts about this fic. 
> 
> Lastly, to the mods of Narito Kami, thank you for always supporting Filipino EXO fanfic writers!

_One look and then yun iba na_

_Malagkit dumikit ang tingin ng mata_

_One smile, iba na ang ibig sabihin_

_'di na friends, ang tingin nya sa akin_

Baekhyun Byun is never a fan of change. He likes consistency and the security it brings. ‘Yung parang lagi mong gustong kumain sa Jollibee, ayaw mo na ng ibang fast food chain dahil alam mo na masarap ang chickenjoy nila. Ayaw mo ng mag-try sa iba kasi what if hindi masarap, hindi sulit, hindi ka nabusog? E ‘di sayang, sayang sa pera, sayang sa oras. ‘Yung pakiramdam na kahit paulit-ulit mo nang ginagawa ang isang bagay, okay lang kasi alam mo naman ang kahihinatnan. Alam mo naman na hindi ka mapapahamak, hindi ka mapapasama. Walang regrets. That’s why he loves routines and avoids surprises.

Pero sabi nga nila, there is nothing constant in this world except change. Baekhyun has passed by an obstacle that significantly changed his life or how he views it as a whole. Now, Baekhyun sees change as something inevitable, it’s either you embrace it or be unhappy.

And Baekhyun Byun will always choose to be happy.

Kaya nandito siya ngayon, sa harap ng apat na palapag ng gray at green na gusali, niyayakap ang pagbabago.

Ang tagal niyang hinintay ito, ‘yung ma-assign siya sa isang ospital para sa internship. Excited siya na kinakabahan pero mas matimbang ‘yung kaba dahil sinusundan pa lang niya ang haba ng pila sa Out Patient Department (OPD) pakiramdam niya ay siya ang tatapusin ng internship na ito.

“Bakla! Anong ginagawa mo diyan?” Nawala ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa harap ng building nang marinig niya ang pamilyar na boses na iyon. Napatingin sa kanila ang mga taong kanina pa nakapila at namula siya ng slight dahil ang lakas ng boses ng tumawag sa kanyang pangalan.

Nilingon niya ang dalawang taong naging unang pagbabago sa buhay niya.

With his Cheshire grin, small pointed nose, mischievous eyes, and well trimmed brows, Jongdae Kim is coming his way to save Baekhyun from his nervousness. Hatak-hatak nito ang kanyang very cute (Wag kayong maingay dahil magagalit ito ‘pag may narinig siyang tumawag sa kanya ng cute) bestfriend na si Kyungsoo Do. Kyungsoo looks ordinary at one glance, but if you capture him at second glance, it definitely wouldn’t be the last. With his wide eyes, sometimes bored but mostly curious, hiding behind his thick glasses, his little nose that Baekhyun’s always afraid of but also wanted to bop, and his heartshaped lips.

Nakilala niya ang dalawa noong nakaraang linggo, sa classroom kung saan pinatawag sila ng kanilang professor for their internship. Excited si Baekhyun na may kasamang nerbyos dahil pagdating niya sa loob ng room ay wala siyang familiar face na nakikita. Ang masaklap pa ay mukhang magkakakilala silang lahat dahil malakas at komportableng nagkukwentuhan ang mga ito. Pero nang magtama ang tingin nilang dalawa ni Kyungsoo at ngumiti ito sa kanya ay gumaan ang loob niya. At nang kalabitin nito si Jongdae ay tinawag siya binata, binigay ang upuan sa kanyang tabi at nagsimulang magkwento ng kanyang buong buhay, na hindi naman tinatanong ni Baekhyun pero ikinatuwa na rin niya.

And maybe, just maybe, this change is not so bad at all. And maybe this is what he needed.

“Jongdae Kim, ‘yung bibig mo.” Narinig naman niyang saway ni Kyungsoo sa bestfriend niya. “Hi, Baekhyun.” He smiled and Baekhyun thinks he just saw an angel.

“He-Hello.” Ngiti naman niya dito pabalik, nahihiya siya dahil parang ‘di siya worth it maka-receive ng magandang smile from him.

“So, ano ngang sina-sightseeing mo dito? May gwapo ba?” Umakbay sa kanya si Jongdae nang tanungin niya iyon. Medyo nag-flinch siya dahil hindi siya sanay na inaakbayan.

“Ha? Hindi! Wala!” agad naman niyang tanggi dito.

Thank God for Kyungsoo dahil siya na ang nagtanggal ng braso ni Jongdae sa balikat niya. “Pwede ba? Huwag mo ngang igaya si Baekhyun sa’yo.” Sagot naman nito sa kaibigan. “Ikaw lang naman ‘yung mukhang isdang tinitinda sa palengke ‘pag nakakakita ng lalaki. Alam mo ‘yun, Baek? ‘Yung tilapiang laging nakabukas ang bibig, tapos dilat na dilat ‘yung mata. ” Tumawa naman ang mga kasama nila sa sinabi nito.

Nakitawa si Baekhyun sa kanila ngunit, “Hindi e, I’ve never been into a market.”

Sabay na napatigil ang dalawa sa pagtawa. “WHAT.”

Agad namang nag-panic si Baekhyun dahil mukhang may mali sa sinabi niya. “Hala, Sorry! Is that wrong? Si Manang kasi ang pumupunta sa market para mamili.” Napakagat siya ng labi at mas lalong kinabahan. Way to go, Baek. First day mo at naka-offend ka na ng ibang tao.

“Gaga. Ano ka ba?” Medyo gumaan naman ang pakiramdam niya ng tawanan siya ni Jongdae at muling akbayan. Nag-flinch ulit siya ngunit hinayaan na lang niya ito. “Medyo nagulat lang kami kasi makakakilala pa pala kami ng hindi nakapunta sa palengke in this lifetime.”

“Ahh.” Ngumiti naman siya sa dito pabalik. He promise to himself na sasamahan niya si Manang sa market next time.

“Tara na nga, baka ma-late pa tayo.” Aya naman sa kanila ni Kyungsoo sabay tawag sa iba pa nilang kasama na kadarating lang.

Agad silang dumiretso sa auditorium ng ospital dahil doon daw magaganap ang orientation ng mga interns. Nagkaturuan pa kung sino ang magbubukas ng pinto sa auditorium dahil may naririnig na silang nagsasalita sa loob. Mukhang late sila, napakagandang first impression. Hindi magkasundo ang dalawang mag-bestfriend kung sino ang kakatok at kung sino ang unang papasok kaya naman nagboluntaryo na si Baekhyun. Mahirap na, baka bukas pa sila makapasok sa tagal ng bangayan ng dalawa.

Huminga muna ng malalim ang binata bago kumatok at binuksan ang pinto.

💉🔬💉

Chanyeol is in the middle of drifting off to sleep while barely listening to Ms. Kwon, the medtech intern in-charge, about proper waste management when a screeching sound filled the whole auditorium.

Kahit si Jongin na nakadantay sa kanyang balikat at heavy sleeper ay nagising dahil sa matinis na tunog na iyon mula sa pinto ng silid. Napatigil sa pagsasalita si Ms. Kwon at ang lahat ay napatingin sa may pintuan.

Cute.

Iyon ang unang pumasok sa isip ni Chanyeol nang makita ang isang petite na lalaki sa may entrance. His droopy eyes widen in shock with his little button nose and mouth agape, like he’s about to say something. Sumayaw pakaliwa at kanan ang mga mata nito na tila hindi makapaniwala sa nakikita. Mukha siyang puppy na naliligaw. Napangiti si Chanyeol sa kanyang sarili, definitely…

“Cute.” Napatingin si Chanyeol sa kanyang katabi, ang inaantok na si Jongin kanina ay gising na gising na ang diwa ngayon.

“I call dibs.” Matapang niyang sabi, mahirap na baka maunahan pa siya ng kumag na ‘to.

Napatingin naman sa kanya ang kaibigan. “Already?” natawa pa ito. “Parang ‘di ka naka-isa kagabi ah.”

Nagkibit-balikat lang si Chanyeol, “It wasn’t even that good.” Muling pumukaw ang kanyang tingin sa binatang hindi pa rin naaalis sa kanyang pwesto, ngunit ngayon ay kasama na ng dalawang nagbabangayang lalaki. 

“Ano ba, Kyungsoo. Sabi mo ikaw mauuna e!” sigaw ng lalaking tinutulak ng isa pang binata sa kanyang likuran.

Nag-fade ang mga boses nila sa kawalan nang tignan ni Chanyeol ang binata mula ulo hanggang paa. Simula sa itim na sapatos nito, papunta sa puting pants nito na yumayakap sa makakapal nitong mga hita. Hindi pinapakita ng kanyang pantaas na uniporme ang hugis nito pero sa dinami-dami ng nakilala at nai-kama ni Chanyeol ay hindi na siya magugulat kung may kurba ang bewang nito.

Something pumped inside Chanyeol. Maybe it’s the excitement because of his newfound conquest.

“Oh! Buti naman nakarating na kayo. Come here sa harapan para ma-introduce ko kayo.” Tawag naman sa kanila ni Ms. Kwon.

Hanggang sa makarating ang mga estudyante sa harapan ay hindi pa rin tinatanggal ni Chanyeol ang kanyang tingin sa binata. Nahihiya pa rin ito dahil siguro sa pagkatulala niya kanina, at pumwesto ito sa likod ng dalawang lalaking nagbabangayan kanina. Sa likod ng dalawang lalaki ay ini-scan nito ang buong room, like a prey observing his predators. Like a child observing a whole new world. Nagpalipat-lipat ang tingin nito simula kanan, papuntang gitna hanggang sa magkasalubong ang tingin nila.

Bahagya pa itong napatalon nang magtama ang tingin nila, pumikit ng ilang ulit na parang sinisiguradong hindi siya niloloko ng kanyang mga mata.

Nag-smirk si Chanyeol sa kanya sabay bahangyang taas ng kanang kilay nito, _I’m your predator, babe._

Pero sa halip na kiligin o ibalik ang ngiting kanyang binigay ay kumunot ang noo ng binata sabay ngumuso. Yumuko ito at tinuro ang sarili na may bakas ng pagtataka sa mukha nito. Matapos ng ilang sandali ay napailing naman ito, like telling himself that it’s not him, hindi siya ang tinitignan ng binata.

Imbis na mainis si Chanyeol dahil halata namang hindi gumana ang charms niya sa nasabing binata ay natawa na lamang siya sa kanyang sarili. Grabe, legal ba 'yung maging ganito ka-cute?

Alam ni Chanyeol na quota na siya sa pagtitig sa binata, ngunit hindi niya maalis ang tingin sa kanya.

Lumingon ang co-intern ng binata sa kanyang likuran at tila may tinanong sa kanya. Chanyeol caught a glimpse of his shy smile.

Wala na. Uwian na. Nakuha na si Chanyeol.

“I call dibs dun sa owlish eyes with plump ass.” Muntik nang hindi narinig ni Chanyeol ang sinabi ng kanyang katabi.

Napalingon naman siya kay Jongin at nakita niyang nakatingin din ito sa harapan, aangal na sana siya nang biglang humarap ang lalaking kumausap sa future conquest niya.

Oh. Owlish eyes with plump lips, almost heart shaped, chubby cheeks and wide brows. Yung ibang plump na binanggit ni Jongin Kim is yet to be verified dahil hindi naman siya tulad ng kaibigan na akala mo scanner sa entrance ng SM malls sa bilis mag-scan ng katawan ng babae o lalaki.

"Dibs agad? Akala ko ba may kink ka?" Natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol dahil alam niyang sobrang weird ng tipuhan ng kaibigan.

"Anong kink pinagsasabi mo?"

"Di ba you want your conquests to be in a relationship? How did you know na he's in one?"

He really doesn’t understand his bestfriend when it comes to his type. Dahil mas gusto nito 'yung mga taong currently committed to someone. Chanyeol can't understand why Jongin finds satisfaction in being the cause of a breakup. Apparently, his ego wasn't big enough for him.

Gago si Chanyeol, oo. Pero iba ang level ng kagaguhan ng isang Jongin Kim.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure he's in one. Who wouldn't tap that ass?" Sagot naman sa kanya ng kaibigan nang hindi pa rin tinatanggal ang tingin sa harapan. Jongin looked at the guy again na parang uhaw na uhaw siya. It looks like any moment, if he's given the opportunity, ay susunggaban niya ito.

Napailing na lang si Chanyeol sa kaibigan.

💉🔬💉

“Grabe mga be, ang yummy ni Sir Minseok.” Hawak-hawak ni Jongdae ang braso ni Baekhyun at pinisil-pisil pa ito na parang nanggigigil. "Bortang-borta, mga bakla. Type ko talaga." Muli niyang pinisil ang mga braso ni Baekhyun, kaya naman medyo napangiwi ito dahil sa sakit.

Tapos na silang pinakilala sa harapan sa kanilang mga makakasama sa laboratory for the whole 6 months of the internship. Napag-alaman nilang late na sila ng 2 weeks sa pagpasok sa ospital kaya naman 2 weeks din silang late makakaalis dito. Karamihan sa kanilang mga kasama ay nagreklamo. Si Baekhyun naman ay okay lang, more time to explore the new environment. Kyungsoo thinks it's just fair kaya naman nag-shrug lang ito. Pero sa kanilang tatlo ay si Jongdae ang pinaka-excited dahil ayon kay Kyungsoo ay may nakita itong bagong landi interest.

"Type ka ba?" Prangka namang sagot sa kanya ng bestfriend. "Pwede ba tigilan mo nga yang braso ni Baekhyun. Malamog pa yan, yari tayo sa parents niya. Sabihin child abuse ka."

Agad namang nag-react si Baekhyun, “Hindi! Okay lang! Mabait naman sila Mom and Dad, pag nag-explain ako, they will understand.” he made sure to add a smile at the end to assure them. Baekhyun's parents are not that strict naman, they always trust Baekhyun's decision and just always remind him to be smart in choosing his friends.

Natatawang umiling na lang si Kyungsoo sa sinabi niya at ang kaibigan nitong si Jongdae napabitaw na mula sa paghawak nito sa kanyang braso. His excited face becomes unamused after hearing his new found friend, “Hay nako, maupo na nga tayo.”

Napakamot na lang ng ulo si Baekhyun, may mali ba sa sinabi niya?

Bago pa niya matanong si Kyungsoo kung may mali sa sinabi niya, ay agad silang hinatak ni Jongdae paupo sa tabi nito.

Nasa gitna si Jongdae habang nasa kanan nito si Baekhyun at ang bestfriend niya ay nasa kaliwa. Inakbayan silang dalawa ni Jongdae para ilapit sa kanya. Halos maduling si Baekhyun sa lapit ng mukha nila sa isa't-isa. Sa pwesto nila ngayon ay mukhang may pinaplano silang palabasin na bioterrorism agent sa ospital.

“Borta alert! Borta alert! May mga yummy-ing daks sa 6 o’clock natin.” Excited na bulong nito sa dalawang kaibigan. Lilingon na sana ang dalawa sa kanilang likuran ngunit agad silang sinuway ng mastermind. “Ano ba naman kayo, ‘wag naman kayong halata. Pasimple lang ang tingin para ‘di halatang marupok.”

Tinanggal naman ni Kyungsoo ang braso ng kaibigan sa kanyang balikat, “Ikaw lang naman ang marupok sa ating tatlo.” Nakakunot ang noo nitong inaayos ang nalukot na puting uniform niya dahil sa kalandian ni Jongdae Kim. Pero dahil naniniwala siya na dapat i-test ang hypothesis ng malandi niyang kaibigan ay pasimpleng sumilip din siya sa kanilang likuran habang pilit na pinaplantsa ang kanyang uniform.

Hindi naman nakatakas sa mala-agilang mata ni Jongdae ang ginawa ng kaibigan. “Ako nga lang ba? Ikaw ah, sumbong kita sa jowa mo.”

“Just testing your hypothesis, gago.” Humarap na siya sa kasalukuyang nagsasalitang speaker nila sa harapan. He, therefore, concludes that the two men at his 6 oclock are very borta and very yummy.

“Kailan ka pa naging scientist, bitch?” Inirapan naman ni Jongdae ang kanyang bestfriend, na sinagot naman ni Kyungsoo ng, “Laboratory scientists tayo, tanga.”

No use makipagtalo kay Kyungsoo kaya humarap na lang si Jongdae kay Baekhyun na mukha nanamang naguguluhan sa nangyayari. Jongdae swears that this guy is most innocent person he had ever met bukod sa new born baby.

“Ano ‘yung daks?” ang inosenteng tanong nito na sinamahan pa niya ng pag-tilt ng ulo sa side. Kyungsoo snorted at hinawakan ang kanyang bibig upang magpigil ng tawa. While Jongdae looked like he had officially lost faith on him, “Seryoso?!”

Nagkatitigan si Baekhyun at Jongdae, the former blinked a few times dahil hindi niya talaga alam. Daks? Nakakain ba ‘yun? The silence between them made Kyungsoo laugh harder at napayuko na ito upang hindi mapansin ng speaker.

“Nakakaloka ka, baks.” Frustrated nitong sabi sa kanyang new found friend. “I can’t believe I’m explaining this pero it’s for science. Makinig ka.” Tumango naman sa kanya si Baekhyun at umayos pa ng upo. The excitement in his face reminded Jongdae of a child eager to learn why the sky is blue. Medyo nakokonsensya siya dahil kabastusan ang ituturo niya sa binata. Pero mas okay na ‘yung manggaling sa kanya kaysa sa ibang paraan pa ito matutunan ni Baekhyun.

Huminga siya ng malalim, pakiramdam niya kasi nagco-contribute siya sa development ng lgbt community dahil sa gagawin niya. Enlightenment kumbaga, hindi na lang niya pinansin si Kyungsoo na kulang na lang ay humiga sa sahig sa sobrang kakatawa. Itinaas niya ang dalawang palad at bahagyang tiniklop ang mga daliri, na parang may hinahawakang imaginary itlog sabay sabing, “Daks. Dakila. Dakot. Dako.” He said, like his gesture and those four words were enough to explain everything.

But Baekhyun Byun being Baekhyun Byun ay mas lalong kumunot ang noo niya. What?! ‘Yun na ‘yun? Is he supposed to get that?

Mas lalong na-frustrate si Professor Jongdae Kim dahil mahina ang pick-up ng student niya. Kaya with all his might ay itinaob niya ang kanyang kamay na may hawak na imaginary itlog. Tinapat ang kamay sa kanyang groin area, lumalabas na ang ugat sa mga kamay nito dahil sa panggigigil sabay sabing, “DAKS. DAKILA. DAKOT. DAKO.” Si Kyungsoo na nanonood lang sa kanila ay mas lalong natawa dahil mukhang dadakutin na ni Jongdae ang kanya para lang maintindihan ni Baekhyun ang gusto nitong sabihin.

Sasabunutan na sana ni Jongdae ang sarili niya, nang after 10 seconds ay nag-react na si Baekhyun. “Oh. Ahhh!” Ang pamumula nito mula leeg hanggang sa kanyang pisngi ang nagkumpirma kay Jongdae na totoong nakuha nga Baekhyun ang gusto niyang iparating.

“Paano mo nalaman?” Muntik nang hindi marinig ang tanong na iyon dahil bukod sa binulong ito ng binata ay nahihiya pa ito. Tumawa ulit si Kyungsoo (Kabagin sana siya – Jongdae Kim, 2019), kaya naman si Jongdae nanaman ang sumagot.

“Humingi ako ng sign kay mama Mary.”

“Ahh.” Tumatango pa si Baekhyun nang sabihin niya iyon kaya napasabunot na lang si Jongdae sa kanyang bagong treatment na buhok.

“Mygahd. Joke lang ‘yun, Baks!” frustrated niyang sabi. Hindi siya pwedeng mag-joke sa batang ’to dahil mukhang seseryosohin niya ang lahat. “Can’t even take a joke. ERASE! Erase na lahat ng sinabi ko. Baka mamaya ipa-blotter na ko ng parents mo dahil sa pinagsasasabi ko sayo.”

Gusto sanang sabihin ni Baekhyun na hindi ganun ‘yung parents niya and that they will understand pero kinagat na lang niya ang labi niya dahil mukhang inis na si Jongdae.

“At ikaw naman,” turo naman nito sa kanyang bestfriend na hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin tapos tumawa. “Quota ka na sa pagtawa. Bawal ka nang tumawa for the next six months.” Inabutan ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo ng kanyang puting panyo dahil lumuluha na ito.

“Naku! Kayong dalawa! Maaga akong tatanda sa inyo. Mas una akong matuyot kaysa madiligan.” Jongdae Kim didn’t sign up for this.

💉🔬💉

Naubos ang kalahati ng araw nila sa orientation tungkol sa do’s and don’t's sa loob ng laboratory. Tulad ng pagsuot ng tamang PPE (Personal Protective Equipment) gaya ng gloves, mask, headcap at lab gown. Kailangan pa ay may name tags silang suot suot araw-araw para mas matandaan sila ng mga staff.

Kailangan din nilang matutunan ang proper waste management. Itatapon ang mga kalat sa tamang tapunan. Green ‘pag wet but non infectious, black naman pag dry and non infectious at yellow sa infectious items tulad ng syringe, gloves, at masks at headcap.

Respect and discipline naman ang kailangan sa pakikitungo sa staffs. You can call your staffs whatever they want to be called but always greet them kapag nakakasalubong. Matutong makitungo sa iba dahil anim na buwan din silang magkakasama.

Magkakaroon sila ng demerit- points na ima-minus sa kanilang grade, kapag hindi sila nag-comply sa mga rules. Pwede naman silang magkaroon ng merit (plus points sa grades), kung may gagawin silang maganda. 

Nang dumating ang lunch time ay mas lalong nakilala ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mga kasama. Bukod sa kanilang tatlo, ay may pito pang ibang lalaki na galing sa kanilang school. Puro lalaki ang pinadala sa ospital na iyon dahil ayon sa kanilang prof, "Public hospital ‘yun tsaka kahit assured ang safety niyo, medyo delikado sa lugar lalo na para sa mga babae. Kaya puro lalaki ang pinadala ng dean."

"Eh ma'am, paano naman kaming mga binabae?" Kontra naman ni Jongdae pero tinawanan lang siya ng nito.

Halata sigurong nahihiya siyang mag-approach kaya siya na ang nilapitan nila Jaebum, Mark, Yugyeom, Bambam, Jackson, Jinyoung at Youngjae. Sobrang babait ng mga ito at nakakatuwa pang kakwentuhan.

"And for the next agenda for today." Panimula ni Ms. Kwon nang mag-settle down ang lahat after lunch,"Election of the officers!" Contradicting ang excitement niya sa buntong hininga ng mga estudyante. Medyo sawa na sila sa ganitong ganap, di ba pwedeng mag-appoint na lang?

"Okay, alam kong boring, pero dapat meron tayong officers na mamahala sa inyo. Hindi kaya ng powers ko na ako lang mag-isa." Pagrarason pa nito. "Tama na reklamo at mag-appoint na kayo ng mga officers niyo per school simula president hanggang muse at escort. After that, lahat ng officers from different schools ay maglalaban-laban for the position para naman sa officers ng buong interns. I'll give you 15 minutes to talk about it."

Agad namang nagpulong-pulong ang mga kasama ni Baekhyun sa pangunguna ni Jongdae Kim. Kaya automatic na siya na ang gagawing president at tuwang-tuwa naman si bakla. Si Kyungsoo naman ay agad na nag-volunteer sa position ng secretary. Nanahimik lang si Baekhyun dahil sa totoo lang ay ayaw niyang ma-appoint sa kahit na anong position. He's not a leader type.

"So, for the escort and muse. Sino pa bang walang position?"

Si Jackson lang ang nagtaas ng kamay kaya naman agad nakaramdam ng kaba si Baekhyun. Siya at si Jackson na lang ang wala pang posisyon, so meaning isa sa kanila ang muse at ang isa pa ay ang escort. Hindi pa rin pala nakatakas si Baekhyun dahil sakto lang pala ang bilang nila.

"Ikaw, Baek? May position ka na ba?" Tanong sa kanya ni Kyungsoo at napatingin ang lahat sa kanya na para bang ngayon lang nila na-realize na nandun pala siya. Umiling na lang siya bilang sagot. Wala pa rin pala siyang takas.

"Okay!" Parang masyadong na-excite si Jongdae sa nalaman. Pinapakaba si Baekhyun ng mga tingin ni Jongdae sa kanya, parang dumadaan siya sa isang scanner dahil sa tingin nito sa kanya mula ulo hanggang paa.

"Si Baekhyun ang magiging muse natin at si Jackson naman ang escort."

Tumawa ang lahat at nagpanic naman si Baekhyun. "Teka! Bakit ako ang muse? Ayoko ng muse!"

"Girl, as much as I wanted to be the muse, hindi na pwede dahil itatayo ko ang republika ng lgbt sa eleksyong ito. Unless, gusto mong magpalit tayo?" Agad namang napailing si Baekhyun dahil the president position is definitely a no no.

"Hindi naman pwedeng si Jackson dahil baka iuntog niya ako sa pumuputok niyang biceps." Dagdag pa nito.

"E nakakahiya naman. Lalaking muse?" iniisip pa lang niyang tatayo siya sa gitna para lumaban sa pagiging muse kasama ng naggagandahang babae ay gusto na niyang tumakbo palabas ng auditorium.

"Hay nako. Wait nga lang." Nagulat silang lahat ng magtaas ng kamay ang kanilang presidente. "Ma'am Kwon! Excuse me po but I have a question!"

Sa sobrang lakas ng boses ni Jongdae ay napatingin ang lahat sa kanilang grupo. Agad naman na napayuko si Baekhyun dahil pakiramdam niya ay may gagawing hindi maganda ang kaibigan.

"Yes, Kim. What's your question?"

"Paano po ‘yun ma'am puro kami lalaki, pwede po bang binabae na lang i-appoint namin for the muse?"

"Grabe, Dae. Yung bibig mo talaga ang tatapos satin." Bulong ni Kyungsoo na nakayuko rin gaya ni Baekhyun.

Natawa naman si Ms. Kwon sa tanong niya. "It's okay. You can appoint whoever you want." Ngumiti pa ito ng nakakaloko sa kanila.

“Oh ayan na, Baek. Pwede daw, kaya wag ka na shy ah.” Pang-aasar pa ni Jongdae sa kanyang kaibigan na sinamahan pa niya ng kindat. Tumingin ang lahat sa kanila dahil sa lakas ba naman ng boses ni Jongdae at natawa dahil sa kalokohan ng president. Halos umakyat ang lahat ng dugo sa mukha ni Baekhyun dahil sa hiya.

Mas lalo siyang napayuko dahil sa dami ng matang nakatingin sa kanya, he missed the chance to see the smirk that was thrown his way.

💉🔬💉

Kanina pa nagsimula ang election ng officers para sa buong interns. Jongdae won the president position dahil sa jokes niyang bentang-benta sa mga interns. Si Kyungsoo naman ay nakahinga ng maluwag kahit hindi siya nanalo sa secretary position, dahil sabi niya masyado daw hassle. Habang papalapit nang papalapit na matawag ang posisyon ni Baekhyun bilang muse, ay pabilis nang pabilis ang kabog ng puso niya.

“Huy, ayos ka lang?” napalingon siya sa kanyang katabi na si Jackson na inakbayan siya. “Mukhang anytime tatakbo ka na palabas ng auditorium e.” pang-aasar pa nitong sabi.

Actually, pumasok na ang ideyang iyon sa utak niya, pero dahil sa hiya at takot niyang hindi na makabalik sa ospital na ito ay pinigilan niya ang sarili niya. Mahina niyang siniko ang tagiliran ng co-intern. “Basta ‘yung usapan ah. Hindi natin iboboto ang isa’t-isa. Pinky Promise.” Nilapit pa nito ang hinliliit niya sa binata.

Kahit natatawa si Jackson sa pauso niya ay sinakyan niya ang gusto nito. “Oo na.” He latched his pinky finger with Baekhyun’s and the guy sighed in relief. Sobrang cute talaga ni Baekhyun kaya hindi na napigilan ni Jackson na guluhin ang buhok niya, affectionately. “As if naman mananalo tayo. Tignan mo naman ‘yung representative ng UST.” Wika ni Jackson sabay nguso sa pares sa may ‘di kalayuan. 

Napatingin naman doon ang binata at hindi maiwasang umagree sa co-intern. Ang representative muse nila ay mukhang dyosa. Ang maliit nitong mukha ay maputi at makinis. May natural blush sa kanyang pisngi at mapupula ang manipis nitong mga labi. Grabe, hindi makapaniwala si Baekhyun na pwedeng maibigay ang lahat ng kagandahan sa iisang tao lang. Siya na talaga.

Her beauty is a kind that you can’t take your eyes off. IRENE. Iyon ang nakalagay sa nametag niya. Kahit pangalan niya maganda pa rin.

Baekhyun sighed in relief. Sigurado na siya na hindi siya ang mapipili bilang muse. Anyone who wouldn’t vote her is blind. “Oo nga. Grabe ang ganda niya noh.”

“Okay guys. Sunod na position natin ay ang pinakaaabangan ko. I mean, nating lahat pala.” Bentang-benta sa mga co-interns at staff nila ang mga kalokohan ni Jongdae kaya siya na ang inatasang mag-facilitate ng voting. Napuno ng tawanan ang buong auditorium. “Bago tayo mag-vote magpakilala muna ang mga candidate for escort isa-isa!”

Sa signal ni Jongdae ay nagpakilala na ang mga escort ng iba’t-ibang universities. ‘Yung iba nahihiya at ‘yung iba ay tulad ni Jackson na akala niya ay walang will na manalo pero kung makapag-flex akala mo wala ng bukas. Siyempre todo sigaw si Kim Jongdae at karamihan ng kababaihan.

Nagtaka si Baekhyun kung bakit nanahimik ang lahat nang magpapakilala na ang last contestant kaya naman napatingin din siya doon. When the guy took a step forward ay naiintindihan na niya kung bakit sila natahimik.

Si D-Daks pala iyon. I mean, ‘yung Daks number one. ‘Yung inakala niyang ngumiti sa kanya kanina habang inoobserbahan niya ang buong room.

Sobrang tangkad nito, Baekhyun needs to look up if he wants to see his face clearly and so he did. Unang-unang napansin ni Baekhyun ay ang mga tenga niya dahil ito ang nag-stand-out, malaki ito pero for him, it’s cute. Past the large ears are almost god-like features, white beautiful skin, almond eyes, perfectly shaped nose, and natural pink lips. Baekhyun usually preferred clean cut for guys because it matches their white uniform, But Daks no.1 is an exemption. With his brushed up hair and well arranged sideburns, na-highlight ang makinis at maputi nitong mukha which makes him look clean and mabango. 

“Hi! I’m Chanyeol Park from UST at your service.” He curtsied his way to the hearts of the audience that earned him a very enthusiastic response. He smiled and showed his perfectly white teeth, which again charmed everyone including him. Chanyeol pala ang pangalan nito. At least may iba nang tawag si Baekhyun sa kanya, dahil hindi maganda kung tatawagin niya itong Daks number 1, kahit sa utak niya lang.

Nagulat si Baekhyun nang biglang lumingon sa direksyon niya ang binata, na para bang alam niyang kanina pa siya tinitignan ni Baekhyun. Bahagyang napatalon ang maliit na binata dahil sa gulat pero ngumiti ito sa direksyon niya bago muling tumabi sa muse ng school nila na parang walang nangyari. Na parang hindi niya pinakaba ang damdamin ni Baekhyun. Hindi na na-process ng binata ang nangyari dahil agad na nagbotohan ang mga interns para sa posisyon.

💉🔬💉

Of course, Chanyeol swiftly won the position. He flashed them his usual charming smile that he knows will make all the girls and guys swoon. Pinapwesto siya ng kanilang newly elected president sa harapan upang magbigay ng winning speech. Mas lalong napangisi si Chanyeol, time to work for the real agenda. Ang dahilan kung bakit ang walang pakialam sa elections na si Chanyeol Park ay napatakbo bilang escort.

“Hi, guys. Thank you for voting for me.” Ngumiti nanaman siya and he made sure na makikita ang kanyang dimples. He knows it’s more appealing for the audience. ”I’ll make sure that I will be the best escort this laboratory would ever have.” Kumindat pa siya sa dulo kaya mas lalong nagsigawan ang mga kababaihan at ang kanyang mga kaibigan.

“So, ano namang masasabi mo tungkol sa iyong magiging muse?”Dahil maintriga si Jongdae, which Chanyeol is thankful for, nabigyan siya nito ng opportunity to work with the real agenda for today.

The real agenda who’s currently kneeling at the side, innocently tying his shoes at walang kamalay-malay sa gagawing kalokohan ni Chanyeol Park.

“Ahm. For me,” Tinuro ni Chanyeol ang kanyang sarili. “Kahit sino naman.” Sabay turo sa lalaking ngayon ay tinatali ang sintas ng kabilang sapatos. “Babae or LALAKI.” Mas nilakihan niya pa ang galaw at mas pinagdiinan ang pagturo sa lalaking walang kamalay-malay sa ginagawa niya. Lahat ng kanyang ka-intern ay napatingin sa nag-iisang lalaking tumatakbo bilang muse at napasigaw nang ma-gets nila ang gustong iparating ng binata.

Tinigil ni Chanyeol ang kanyang ginagawa nang umangat na ang mukha ng lalaki at tumingin sa audience. Tila nagtataka kung bakit sila sumisigaw. Siyempre, patay malisya si Chanyeol at nag-smirk ulit sa audience, they know what to do, “I’m very flexible naman.” Habol niya pa sabay kindat uli sa audience bago bumalik sa kanyang pwesto.

“Harot!” kumento ni Kim Jongdae na mas lalong ikinatawa nilang lahat. “Sige nga, tignan natin kung gaano ka-flexible.”

Samantalang ang walang kamalay-malay na si Baekhyun Byun ay nagtatakang nagtanong sa kanyang katabing si Jackson na kapwa tumatawa tulad ng ibang interns. “Bakit kayo tumatawa?” Nagsintas lang siya ng sapatos ay bigla nang tumawa ang audience, ‘di kaya butas ang pants niya?

Agad niyang napahawak sa pundya ng kanyang puting pants, kasalanan ni Manang Mi Ran kung bakit sumisikip ang mga pants niya ngayon. Masyado siyang masarap magluto ng adobong chicken with egg. Pero nang i-check naman niya ang kanyang pants ay hindi naman butas ito. Thank God.

Jackson chuckled at his innocent co-intern, and he feels sorry because he will break his pinky promise. “Wala wala. Makinig ka na, nagsisimula nang magbotohan.”

Baekhyun unconsciously pouted, pero dahil nagsisimula na ang voting for muse ay hindi na lang niya ito kinulit. Excited siyang bumoto for the prettiest girl ng kanilang batch.

“Okay, let’s start the voting na. Naeun from OLFU?” katahimikan ang sinukli ng audience sa malakas na tanong ng kanilang newly elected president.

Ay hala, walang bumoto sa kanya. For Baekhyun, pretty naman si Naeun e, cute pa nga siya with her rabbit like front teeth. Sayang naman.

“Jennie from AUF?” Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun dahil wala ring nagtaas ng kamay para sa dalaga. Jennie’s very beautiful, the chic type, ‘yung mukhang masungit type. Pero Baekhyun feels na meron siyang hidden charm apart from the strong front.

Bakit kaya walang bumoboto? Ahh. Baka they are saving all their votes for the next candidate, which is Irene. Well, hindi naman niya sila masisisi dahil siya rin ang iboboto ni Baekhyun.

“Irene from UST.” Excited na tinaas ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya when the name reached his ears. Pero agad siyang namula dahil rinig sa buong auditorium ang dapat na bulong lang na ‘me’ galing sa kanya. At mas lalo pa siyang namula dahil siya lang ang nagtataas ng kamay sa kanila.

HALA?! ANONG NANGYAYARI?! BAKIT SIYA LANG ANG BUMOTO?!

Hindi niya alam kung ibababa niya ba ang kamay niya o hindi dahil lahat talaga ay nakatingin sa kanya. Gusto na niyang magtago sa kilikili ni Jackson dahil sa kahihiyan. Baekhyun wasn’t aware of the smirk that creep on the face of the mastermind of all of this.

“1 vote for Irene from UST.” Baekhyun looked at Jongdae which gave him a mischievous smile. Hindi maintindihan ni Baekhyun ang ibig sabihin noon pero natatakot na siya.

“Next, Baekhyun from FEU!”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun nang magsitaasan ang mga kamay ng mga co-intern niya na may kasama pang hiyaw. Kahit ang mga staff nila na kanina’y nanonood lang sa mga nangyayari ay nakiboto rin.

“Wooooh! Alaga ko ‘yan!” sigaw ni Jongdae na mas lalong nagpamula sa mukha ni Baekhyun, grabe sobrang nakakahiya! Ano bang nangyayari? Hindi dapat siya ang binoboto nila!

“Maharot! Pero support pa rin!”

“Ganda lang be. Ganda ang nagdala talaga!”

Lumingon siya kay Jackson at lumaki ang mga mata niya nang makitang nakataas din ang kamay nito. Akala ba niya nag-pinky promise na sila?! Kaya naman agad niyang siniko ito sa tagiliran pero hindi pa rin nito binaba ang kanyang kamay. Imbis ay mas lalo pa itong tumawa at itinaas ang kaniyang kamay.

“Sorry. Napag-utusan lang.”

Napag-utusan? E wala naman silang ibang kausap kanina.

“Ano ka ba! Ibaba mo ‘yan! Nakakahiya!”

“Kahit naman hindi ako bumoto. Ikaw pa rin mananalo, Mr. Muse.”

“Shh! ‘Wag kang maingay!” 

Hindi na alam ni Baekhyun ang gagawin niya kaya naman nagtago na lang siya sa likod ni Jackson. Umaasang matatago siya ng pumuputok na muscles nito.

“At dahil majority wins, ang nanalong muse para sa batch na ito ay walang iba kundi ang may pinakamahabang hair sa lahat na si Baekhyun Byun ng FEU! Rumampa ka naman dito sa harap, kasama ng iyong napakaharot na escort.”

Gusto nang magpalamon sa lupa ni Baekhyun.

His co-interns started to shout louder, coaxing him to move beside the escort, Chanyeol, who’s currently looking at him with his beautiful almond eyes. Napabuntong hininga na lang si Baekhyun at lumapit sa harap, gusto na lang niyang matapos ang lahat ng ‘to.

Nakakahiya naman kay Dak— Chanyeol, sa gwapo niyang ito ay sa kapwa lalaki pa siya na-pair. What if Chanyeol doesn’t swing that way? Mas lalong nakakahiya.

“Hey.” Napatalon ng slight si Baekhyun nang may umakbay sa kanya. Lumingon siya sa kanyang katabi at sinalubong naman siya nito ng charming na ngiti. “Don’t be shy. Mas lalo ka lang nilang aasarin kung mahihiya ka.”

“E nahihiya ako sa’yo.” Chanyeol raised his eyebrows at him, asking what he meant. “You’re being paired with me, a guy.”

The escort chuckled at him, “So?”

“Hindi ka ba nahihiya?”

“Bakit naman ako mahihiya? I’m actually honored.” Chanyeol is very handsome, lalo na kung ganito kalapit, parang 1000X ang magnification. Chanyeol’s face has imperfections, dark spots, and a few acne scars. Pero natatalo ng kanyang magandang mata, ilong at ngiti ang mga maliliit na imperfections. “You’re very pretty, Baekhyun.”

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung may natitira pang dugo sa legs niya dahil umakyat nanaman ito sa mukha niya sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun knows he isn’t pretty. Baka sinasabi lang iyon ng binata para hindi siya mahiya.

Ngumiti na lang sa kanya si Baekhyun dahil hindi niya na alam ang isasagot pabalik dito.

💉🔬💉

“So, kamusta naman ang feeling na maging muse?” tanong ng kanilang newly elected President habang sinusundot ang tagiliran ng naka-pout na si Baekhyun.

Nang matapos ang orientation sa auditorium ay pinabalik ang mga interns sa laboratory. ‘Yung mga co-interns na nauna sa kanilang makapasok dito ay dumiretso na sa kani-kanilang posts. Habang ang grupo naman ni Baekhyun ay pinadiretso sa quarters (kung saan nakalagay ang mga gamit ng interns at nagaganap ang mga meetings), para malaman kung saang grupo sila kabilang at kung anong magiging post nila for the next 15 days. Luckily for Baekhyun, he’s with Kyungsoo and Jongdae in a group which means they’ll always have the same schedule. Okay na ‘yun sa kanya kahit ang una niyang post ay CM (Clinical Microscopy), where all the body wastes where examined or in Jongdae’s words, ang pinakamabahong post sa laboratory. Matapos silang bigyan ng sched at post ay pinapunta muna sila sa kanilang mga post para kahit papaano ay ma-train sila.

“Hindi ko nga alam kung bakit ako naboto. Akala ko kasi si Irene ang iboboto ng lahat, sobrang ganda niya kaya.” His friends just laugh at his innocence tungkol sa nangyaring conspiracy sa botohan kanina. Hindi pa rin naalis sa mukha niya ang pout habang hinahalungkat ang bag sa tapat ng kanyang locker. 

Thankfully, Binigyan sila ng kanya-kanyang locker kung saan nila pwedeng ilagay ang mga gamit na gusto nilang iwan like boxes of gloves, masks, headcaps, and labgow- OHMYGOD!

“O? Bakit?” napalapit sa kanya ang kaibigang si Kyungsoo, nakisilip din sa loob ng kanyang bag na walang laman.

“Naiwan ko ‘yung lab gown ko.” Nagpa-panic na sagot niya. Jusko, Baekhyun, first day mo pa lang ganyan na agad ang ipapakita mo. Bakit kasi hindi mo pa nilagay sa bag mo kanina? Ayan tuloy naiwan mo sa sasakyan!

“Hala! Gaga ka. Paano ‘yan?” sambit naman sa kanya ni Jongdae na hindi niya masagot kasi paano na nga ‘yan? He wouldn’t be able to go to his post kasi kabilinbilinan ni Ms. Kwon na bawal pumunta sa post kapag hindi complete PPE.

Kailangan niyang malaman ang takbo ng CM ngayon dahil night duty agad sila kinabukasan.

“Gusto mo makihiram muna tayo sa iba? Siguro naman may extrang lab gown ‘yung iba.” Wika ni Kyungsoo sabay sara ng kanyang locker, nakasuot na ito ng kanyang complete PPE. Buti pa siya kumpleto. Maiiyak na si Baekhyun. Hindi magiging maganda ang first impression sa kanya ng mga staff.

Kikilos na sana si Kyungsoo para maghanap ng may extrang lab gown nang may biglang nagsalita sa tabi ni Baekhyun. “I have one.”

Napalingon ang tatlo sa lalaking nasa katabing locker ni Baekhyun. Mas matangkad ito kaysa sa kanilang tatlo, pero medyo natakot siya kasi parang masungit ang aura ng binata. Nakita niya ang seal na nakatahi sa suot nitong lab gown. Ahh. Galing din itong UST tulad ni Chanyeol at daks number 2. May required kayang height sa university nila? Ba’t lahat ng nakikita ni Baekhyun na galing UST ay matangkad? Medyo naiinsulto ang height niya.

Really, Baekhyun? That’s the least of your concerns now.

“T-talaga? Nakakahiya naman.” Sa totoo lang ay natatakot siyang hiramin iyon dahil mukhang may permanent simangot sa mukha ni Kuya. Baka ‘pag may nagawang hindi maganda si Baekhyun sa labgown niya ay madagdagan pa ang problema niya.

“Inooffer ko nga ‘di ba?” sagot naman nito. Oops, masungit nga. Yari na si Baekhyun Byun.

“Baek, kunin mo na.” ani ni Jongdae pero siya na mismo ang kumuha ng labgown mula sa kamay ng binata, sabay patong nito sa mga kamay ni Baekhyun. “Salamat ah.” Nag-beautiful eyes pa si Jongdae sa binata kaya naman napailing na lang si Baekhyun.

Nag-shrug lang ang masungit na matangkad bago sinara ang locker niya. “Might as well hurry up, ayaw nila ng mabagal kumilos dito.” Sabi nito sabay lakad papasok sa laboratory.

“Be, nakita mo ba ‘yung hubog ng katawan? Halatang may premium card sa Golds gym! At ‘yung balikat, be, ‘yung balikat sobrang lapad parang gusto ko na siyang higaan!”

“Shh! Jongdae ‘yung bibig mo naman!”

“Sus! Pa-virgin ka pa, Kyungsoo. Pareho lang naman tayo ng iniisip.”

“Pero hindi ko kailangang i-voice out lahat ng iniisip ko.”

Hinayaan na lang ni Baekhyun na magbangayan ang dalawa, dahil busy siya sa pagtingin ng lab gown na nasa kamay niya. May seal ito ng kanilang eskwelahan, SEHUN OH, MEDICAL TECHNOLOGY INTERN. ‘Yun pala ang pangalan niya. Hindi pa siya nakakapagpasalamat dito.

Nakakahiya talaga dahil halatang bagong laba at plantsa ito dahil sa sobrang puti. Mukhang na-sprayan pa ata ito ng pabango, hindi ito masangsang at matapang sa ilong. Cool lang, chill lang pero mabango pa rin, parang ‘yung may-ari nito.

“Ikaw Baekhyun ah, isang araw pa lang tayo dito nakadali ka na ng dalawa. Iba talaga ganda mo teh!” nawala ang focus niya sa lab gown at napunta sa madaldal na si Jongdae.

“Anong nadali?” Sinuot na niya ang lab gown, medyo mahaba ang sleeves nito at ang mga daliri na lang niya ang nakalabas pero okay lang. Aangal pa ba siya? “Ikaw talaga puro ka biro.” Sinuot na rin niya ang mask at head cap, nilagay naman niya sa bulsa ang dalawang pares ng gloves bago inayos ang butones ng lab gown.

“Hay nako, patay malisya pa. Basta pag may pumorma sa’yo, sabihin mo sa akin para makilatis natin. Marupok tayo pero dapat marunong pa rin tayong mamili.”

“Puro daldal. Tara na nga.” Pasalamat na lang si Baekhyun na nandito lagi si Kyungsoo at inaawat si Jongdae kapag napapasobra na ang kadaldalan nito. “Ingat ka, Baek ah! Hintayin mo kami mamayang uwian, sabay-sabay na tayo.” Paalam nito sabay ngiti sa kanya.

Bago pa masabi ng binata na susunduin siya mamaya ng kanilang driver ay nakaalis na ang dalawa papunta sa kani-kanilang post. Mamaya na lang siguro. Sabay-sabay pa rin naman silang mag-a-out.

Madadaanan mo ang ibang posts bago ka makarating sa post ng CM, kaya naman panay ang bati ni Baekhyun sa mga staff at co-interns na kanyang nasasalubong. Ngumingiti naman sa kanya ang mga ito pabalik kaya medyo nabawasan ang kabang kanyang nararamdaman.

Nang makarating siya sa kanyang post ay sinalubong siya ng lalaking nagpahiram sa kanya ng lab gown. SI Sehun Oh na kasalukuyang nagbubukas ng container na may lamang urine.

Napatigil siya sa paglalakad dahil wow, pwede pa lang maging ganun kagwapo kahit may hawak na siyang urine sample? Medyo sharp ang face ni Sehun, kahit cute ang singkit na mata nito, his cheekbones, thick eyebrows and thin lips pressed in thin line makes his face look edgy. Saktong-sakto pa sa hubog ng katawan niya ang puting lab gown na suot nito. It’s like his made to wear that thing with his broad shoulders pababa sa kaniyang slim waist. All in all, Sehun Oh looks…cool?

“O, dito ka pala?” natigil siya sa pagtingin sa kanyang co-intern nang saglit itong lumingon sa kanya, before pressing the buttons of the centrifuge.

“Ah. Oo e. Andito ka din pala.” Napakamot na lang ng batok si Bakhyun, hindi niya alam kung bakit siya nahihiya.

Nag-shrug lang ito. “Turuan na kita?” Very straight to the point. “Baka kasi mag-isa ka lang dito bukas ng night shift. Kulang kasi tayong interns dahil may seminar ang AUF.” Bawal kasing mag-night duty ang interns kapag seminar nila sa school kinabukasan.

Bigla namang bumalik ang kaba sa dibdib ni Baek. First night tapos mag-isa lang siya? Mukhang bwena manong demerit ang matatanggap niya ah.

Halata siguro sa mukha niya ang kaba dahil muling nagsalita ang ka-post, “Don’t worry, Chemistry post lang naman ako. Pwede kang pumunta dun if may question ka or may hindi ka alam gawin.”

Nakahinga ng maluwag ang binata. “Thank you.”

“Let’s start?”

Sinimulan siyang turuan ni Sehun sa pag-receive ng specimen, kailangan i-check ang pangalan na nakalagay sa specimen at sa request bago tanggapin. Kung hindi tugma ang dalawa, ibalik ito sa reception area o sa taong nagdala nito doon. Pagkatapos noon ay lagyan kung pang-ilang specimen na ba ito para sa araw na iyon, para kung sakaling maghahanap sila ng specimen ay hindi na magkakalituhan pa.

Pagkatapos ng receiving at labeling of specimens ay ang testing na. Hindi automated ang Clinical Microscopy section sa ospital kaya manual testing ang ginagawa. Tinuro sa kanya ni Sehun ang lahat mula sa reagent strip hanggang sa confirmatory testing para sa glucose at Protein sa ihi. Tinuro din sa kanya kung paano magpe-prepare ng slide for microscopic examination. Dito makikita kung may kakaibang laman ang ihi ng isang tao bukod sa mga normal na constituents nito.

Pagkatapos ng lahat ay huling itinuro sa kanya ang typing of results kung saan sa tingin ni Baekhyun ay ang pinakamadali. Pati ang pagpapapirma sa staff, na magche-check kung tugma ba ang nai-type sa resulta at sa isinulat ng staff. Dalawang pirma ng staff at isang pirma ng pathologist or senior staff, iyon ang dapat tandaan ayon kay Sehun. Hindi ka pwedeng maglabas ng resulta hangga’t hindi tatlo ang nakapirma dito.

Nang oras ding iyon ay hinayaan siyang i-apply ang naturo sa kaniya. Receive. Label. Process. Preparation of Slides. Typing of Results. Kung tutuusin ay mukhang madaling gawin, pero sa totoo lang ay matrabaho. Tatlong specimen pa lang ang napa-process ni Baekhyun pero pakiramdam niya’y napapagod na siya.

“Dito ka muna sa results. Ako muna magpa-process.” Wika ni Sehun ng mapansing mukhang pagod na ang ka-post niya. “It’s always like that ‘pag first day. Nakakapagod pero masasanay ka rin.”

Hindi na nagpumilit pa si Baekhyun dahil medyo nahihilo na siya sa pagpa-process. But at least he got the hang of it na. Sana magiging madali na lang sa night duty nila bukas.

“May babasahin pa bang slides?” tanong ni Sir Minseok na kakapasok lang sa post at may kasunod na dalawang Dak- Chanyeol! Chanyeol kasi Baekhyun! Kasama ang isa pang kaibigan nito na si Daks number 2. Wala ba silang post? ‘Di ba bawal pagala-pagala sa lab? Baka ma-out of post pa ang mga ito.

“Meron po sir, ‘yung mga galing sa ward.” Sagot naman ni Sehun sa kanilang staff. Sabi ni Sehun sa kanya na tatawagin niya lang ang staff ‘pag may nakatatak na STAT at ER sa request kasi kailangan nilang ilabas ang results noon within 1 hour. Pero ‘yung mga galing sa ward ay pwede hanggang 4 hours.

“Okay.” Tumango ito kay Sehun sabay upo sa upuan na nasa tapat ng microscope. “O, andito ka pala, Baekhyun, right?” 

“Opo.” Matipid na ngumiti si Baekhyun sa kanya. Medyo gumaan ang loob niya kasi natatandaan nito ang pangalan niya.

“Kaya pala sunod nang sunod ‘yung dalawa sa akin.” Nag-chuckle ito sabay lagay ng slide sa ilalim ng objective lens at silip sa eyepiece, moving the coarse and fine adjustment with practice ease.

“Po?” Napalingon naman si Baekhyun sa dalawang lalaking kasalukuyang nakangiti sa kanya. Medyo creepy ‘yung ngiti ni Chanyeol pero nginitian na lang niya ito pabalik.

“Wala, ‘wag mong pansinin ‘yang si Sir. Jongin nga pala.” Sabi ni Daks number 2, na ngayon ay may pangalan na (Thank you, Lord. Medyo nahihiya na kasi si Baekhyun sa tawag niya sa kanila kahit sa isip niya lang ito sinasabi). Inabot nito ang kamay niya na tinanggap naman ni Baekhyun with a smile on his face. “Baekhyun Byun.”

“Oh, trust me. I know.” Nagtaas baba ang kilay nito na sinamahan niya pa ng makahulugang ngiti. Correction, hindi lang pala si Chanyeol ang creepy, pati ang kaibigan nito.

“Tumigil ka nga.” Pinaghiwalay ni Chanyeol ang magka-shake hands pa rin nilang kamay dahil ayaw bumitaw ni Jongin. Pero imbis na mabawi ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya ay si Chanyeol naman ang humawak nito.

“I’m Chanyeol nga pala. Chanyeol Park. You can call me Chan or Yeol, pero pwede ring daddy.” Wika niya sabay halik sa kamay ni Baekhyun na hawak pa rin niya.

“Wow, Smooth.” Pang-aasar ni Jongin sa kaibigan.

“Tumigil ka nga, mas kadiri ka pa dito sa specimen namin.” Komento naman ng staff nila.

Napangiwi si Baekhyun dahil hinalikan ni Chanyeol ‘yung kamay niyang hindi pa niya nahuhugasan matapos mag-process ng specimen. Kawawa naman ‘yung labi ni Chanyeol, mukhang maganda pa naman.

“Ahm. Chanyeol na lang, may daddy na ko e.” tipid siyang ngumiti sa binata sabay marahang kinuha ang kamay niya mula sa pagkakahawak nito.

Nagulat siya nang sabay na tumawa ng malakas si Sir Minseok at Jongin. Pati si Sehun na tahimik na nasa gilid ay kinakagat ang kanyang labi pero lumalabas ang dimples nito, halatang nagpipigil ng tawa.

Ang kausap naman niyang si Chanyeol ay napatulala sa kanya. Ang mga malalaking mata nito ay mas lalo pang lumaki, nakanganga pa ito na tila hindi makapaniwala sa narinig. Baekhyun finds him kinda cute.

“WHAT.” Chanyeol still wide-eyed while asking.

Napakamot si Baekhyun ng kanyang ulo, bakit? Ano bang mali sa sinabi niya?

“Anong what?” balik na tanong niya dito dahil naguguluhan na siya.

“You said you already have a daddy?”

Ano namang nakakatawa dun? Hindi talaga ma-gets ni Baekhyun ang mga tao minsan. “Of course, lahat naman tayo may daddy, ‘di ba?”

Nakakunot pa rin ang noo ng binata sa kanya, ano bang hindi niya magets sa daddy? “Daddy, Dad, Papa, Tatay?”

Mas lalong lumakas ang tawanan sa loob ng post dahil sa sinabi niya. Ba’t ba sila tumatawa? Na-a-out of place tuloy si Baekhyun kaya naman nakitawa na lang din siya, kahit hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit sila nagtatawanan.

“Basag.” Ani ni Sir Minseok na tawa pa rin ng tawa dahil sa nangyari.

“Ang alin, Sir?” inosenteng tanong naman ni Baekhyun. HALA! Baka nabasag ‘yung slide! Uulitin nila ulit ang pag-centrifuge noon.

“Wala.” Minseok take a deep breath to compose himself. Jusko, nakakabaliw naman ang pagkainosente nitong intern niya. “Naalala ko lang ‘yung itlog na nabasag ko kanina.”

Nakahinga naman ng maluwag si Baekhyun dahil at least hindi na sila uulit ng trabaho. “Ahh. Sayang naman, Sir. Nagmamahal pa man din bilihin ngayon. Kahit itlog nagmamahal na rin.” Naalala ng binata ‘yung laging nirereklamo ni Manang Mi Ran sa kanya tuwing umuuwi ito galing market.

“Itlog ko ata ang mababasag dito.” Pabulong na sabi ni Chanyeol pero narinig nilang lahat at muli nanaman silang tumawa.

“Itlog din ulam mo kanina?” When a smiling and excited Baekhyun turned to him, Chanyeol just knows he’s bound to be doomed. “Hala, Parehas tayo! Pero sakin with hotdog pa.” he said like the simple idea of having a common breakfast with someone makes him excited.

Alarm rings inside Chanyeol’s head, this guy’s too innocent to play with. Kanina niya pa iyon napapansin, mula sa titigan nila during introduction, the conspiracy during the election, and up until this moment. Ill intentions could’ve been served infront of him in a silver platter and Baekhyun will still see it as kindness. Because he’s that type of a person, to see kindness in all things and Chanyeol’s anything but that. 

He should pull away now. He knows. Alam niyang hindi si Baekhyun ang tipo ng taong pinaglalaruan.

But Baekhyun’s crescent eyes and innocent wide smile does something inside Chanyeol, pulling him in.

Napailing na lang si Chanyeol. Don’t think too much, just enjoy the play.

Natigil silang lahat nang may kumatok sa pinto ng kanilang post at umugong sa buong silid ang boses ni Ms. Kwon. “Jongin Kim and Chanyeol Park, 1 point Demerit. Out of post.”

💉🔬💉

When the clock strikes four ‘o clock at nagdatingan sa post nila ang mga interns for night duty ay hindi na magkamayaw sa pagmamadali ang mga interns from day duty. Kahit tinuturuan siya ni Sehun kung paano mag-endorse ng mga gawain sa night duty, ay hindi niya ito masundan dahil sa bilis ng pagsasalita nito. Magtatanong pa sana siya but Sehun’s already pushing him out of the the door. Excited na kunin ang mga gamit sa quarters para makapila na sa baba at I-punch ang kanilang daily time record (DTR) – na nagmo-monitor ng kanilang in and out time sa laboratory.

Napakamot na lang si Baekhyun ng kanyang batok, itatanong na lang siguro niya bukas kapag may time sila. Pagdating niya sa loob ng quarters ay puno ito ng mga tao kaya naghintay na lang muna siya sa labas. Ang quarters nila ay may dalawang maliit na kwarto kung saan nilalagay ang kanilang bag at gamit na obviously ay hindi kasya sa kanilang locker. There’s also a small CR in where they can do their business and shower kapag kailangan. Meron din silang maliit na sala with sink, tables and chairs para kumain at dahil maraming interns, extension na rin ng mga lagayan ng bags.

Habang naghihintay si Baekhyun sa labas ng quarters ay sinalubong siya ng kanyang dalawang kaibigan. “Uy Baek! Ano? Kamusta? Mahirap ba sa CM?” curious na tanong sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. Hindi rin muna pumasok ang dalawa dahil sa nakitang dami ng interns na nag-aayos ng kanilang gamit.

Baekhyun beamed at them, excited na ikwento ang kanyang mga natutunan. Like a child that he is. His two new friends just smiled at him, appreciating the dancing lights that flash in his droopy eyes and quirky hand gestures as he tells them what he learned at the post.

Baekhyun is fascinating like this, Kyungsoo realizes. Ngayon lang kasi ito nagkwento sa kanila, laging siya ang nakikinig sa mga kalokohan ni Jongdae at reklamo niya. His eyes are full of happiness and excitement kahit hindi na naiintindihan ni Kyungsoo ang mga pinagsasasabi niya, there’s something in his smile that makes a person want to protect him, so pure, so innocent.

So why Baekhyun’s old friends do such thing to him when he’s this precious is beyond him.

Hindi lingid sa kaalaman nilang dalawa ni Jongdae ang nangyari dahil HELLO, kaibigan niya ang isang Jongdae Kim. Walang nakakalampas na kwento sa tenga nito. Walang pakialam si Kyungsoo sa issue nang kinuwento ito sa kanya ng kaibigan, pero ngayon, ngayong nakilala niya si Baekhyun kahit sa maikling oras lang, ay parang gusto na niyang sabunutan ang mga animal na iyon.

But then again, wala namang time machine, pero meron silang ‘ngayon’. He’ll just use this time to protect this sunshine from all the bad intentions of other people.

“Eh Baek.” Singit naman ni Jongae sa pagkukwento ng kaibigan. “Nasagap ng radar ko na na-demerit daw ang escort mo dahil out of post. Ano bang nangyari?” Umirap si Kyungsoo, chismosa.

Napatigil si Baekhyun sa tinanong ng kaibigan, parang nag-lag ito at inaalala kung anong tinutukoy ng chismosang Jongdae. At nang maalala ang mga pangyayari kanina, “AHH!” kahit siya mismo ay nagulat sa lakas ng boses niya, kaya napatakip siya sa kanyang bibig sabay bulong sa dalawa. “Okay lang ba sabihin ko sa inyo? Baka kasi sabihin nila pinagkakalat ko, magalit pa sila sakin.” Nag-pout pa ito.

Napangiti naman sa kanya si Kyungsoo, “It’s okay, kahit hindi mo sabihin. Chismosa lang talaga ‘tong si Jongdae.”

Siniko naman siya ni Jongdae dahil napaka-KJ naman nito. “Anong chismosa? Hindi ako chismosa, curious lang. And besides, I’m the president kaya dapat updated ako sa mga nangyayari.” sabay irap sa kanyang highschool friend. “Satin satin lang naman, Baek. Promise, hindi ko ichichika sa iba.”

“Huwag mo nang pilitin si Baek.” Ani ni Kyungsoo sabay siko sa makulit na kaibigan.

Napaisip si Baekhyun kung sasabihin niya ba o hindi. He thinks Jongdae’s a good friend naman dahil he always makes him laugh at lagi siyang sinasama nito sa kung saan. At isa pa, hindi naman masama ‘yung ginawa nila Chanyeol at Jongin, kaya okay lang siguro no?

So he breathe in, “Sige, pero quiet lang tayo ah. It’s not like they did something bad. Basta iwas na lang tayo sa pag-spread ng fake news.” And so, kinuwento niya ang buong nangyari mula sa pagdating ni Sir Minseok hanggang sa pagkatok sa kanila ni Ms. Kwon.

Pigil na pigil si Jongdae at Kyungsoo sa pagtawa nang matapos siya sa pagkwento. Napaisip nanaman si Baekhyun, may sarili bang laugh code ang mga tao sa paligid niya? Bakit siya lang ang hindi nakakagets sa kung anong nakakatawa sa kwento niya? Napabuntong-hininga na lang ang binata. Sana napag-aaralan ‘yung laugh code nila, diligent naman si Baekhyun when it comes to his studies e.

“Ibang klase ka, Baek. Tao ka ba?” nag-aalala na si Baekhyun dahil pulang-pula na ang mukha ni Jongdae sa kakatawa. Okay pa ba siya. “How come na hindi mo nakikita ‘yung innuendo? Kung ako sinabihan ni Daks number 1 nun, kinilig na tumbong ko.”

“Bakit naman kikiligin ‘yung—“ Nasasanay na si Baekhyun sa mga salita ni Jongdae pero if siya mismo ang magbabanggit, it doesn’t sound right. “Ah basta! Why would I feel that way e were just talking about my dad?”

He patiently waits for Jongdae to calm himself down. “Confirmed!” Jongdae says after composing himself, tinuro niya pa ang kaibigang nagulat sa sinabi niya. “Isa kang malaking halaman!”

Napakunot ang noo ni Baekhyun, Ano daw?! “Ha? A plant?”

“Internet slang ‘yun, Baek.” Kyungsoo take pity on their new friend. Saan ba ito nakatira at hindi niya alam ‘yung mga ganung terms?

“What does that mean?”

As much as Jongdae wants to answer him and maka-contribute ulit sa development ng LGBT community ay hindi na niya nagawa dahil nag-uunahan na ang mga interns papunta sa bundy clock sa may first floor. Ayaw niyang magpahuli at uwing-uwi na siya. “Hay naku, I-google mo na lang ‘te, mahaba nanaman ang pila sa bundy clock. Tara na!” sabay pasok sa loob ng quarters at hinalughog ang kanyang gamit at bag.

Baekhyun unconsciously pouts, siguro nga i-gu-google na lang niya.

Kyungsoo just pats him at the back, “It’s okay. He’ll tell you later, excited lang ‘yang umuwi at mag-beauty rest.” Well, sabagay lahat naman sila excited umuwi. “And Baekhyun,” dagdag pa nito. Hindi niya alam kung paano sasabihin kay Baekhyun but he feels na he had to. “I think, you should be careful around Chanyeol and his friend.”

“Ha? Bakit naman?” Mukha namang mabait si Chanyeol ah.

“I don’t know, I just have this feeling na may gagawin siyang hindi maganda. Silang dalawa ng friend niya, actually.”

But Baekhyun Byun being Baekhyun Byun, believes in the goodness in all things, “Hindi naman siguro.” Giving his co-interns the benefit of the doubt. “Baka they’re just like that, maloko pero mukha namang mabait and masaya kasama.”

Kyungsoo just sighed, mahirap mag-explain kay Baekhyun lalo na kung ganito siya kainosente sa mundo. “Basta, be careful lagi. Jongdae and I will always be here if you need anything.”

Baekhyun can’t help himself from hugging the squishy man. “Thank you, Kyungsoo!”

At dahil cute si Baekhyun ay hinayaan lang siya ng binata, just this one time. And he hugged his new friend back.

💉🔬💉

“Bye po, Manong Hae. Ingat po kayo sa pag-uwi and text ko na lang po kayo ‘pag malapit nang mag-uwian.” Sinamahan ng magandang ngiti ni Baekhyun ang pagpapaalam niya, kaya naman napangiti na rin si Manong Hae sa alaga niya.

Maganda ang gising nito at sobrang excited dahil first time daw niyang magna-night duty. Tinulungan niya pang maghanda ng tanghalian at ng kanyang babauining mga pagkain si Manang Mi Ran. Nakakatuwang makita ulit ang mga totoong ngiti ni Baekhyun, ‘yung halos hindi mo na makita ‘yung mata niya sa sobrang singkit, laking pasasalamat ni Manong Hae na bumalik na ulit ang dating ngiti ng alaga.

“Sige. Ikaw rin mag-ingat ka. Galingan mo, anak! Fighting!” Sobrang awkward ni Manong Hae mag-‘fighting’ kaya naman mas lalong napatawa ang kanyang alaga. Iba talaga ang nagagawa ng mga Kdrama ni Manang Mi Ran. Lahat ata sila nahahawa na.

Nag-wave si Baekhyun sa sasakyan at hinintay itong makalabas ng gate ng ospital bago siya mag-proceed sa paglalakad. Pero hindi pa siya nakakatatlong hakbang ay may kumalabit na sa kanya.

Isang nakakulay dark red scrubs na Sehun Oh ang sumalubong sa mga mata niya. “Uy, Sehun!” ngiti niya rito na sinuklian naman ng gwapong binata ng matipid din niyang ngiti. ‘Yung saglit lang na pag-angat ng gilid ng labi, na kung hindi ka nakatingin sa kanya ay hindi mo mapapansing nginitian ka na niya.

“Ang ganda ng scrubs niyo!” Mas lalo kasing naha-highlight ng kulay ng kanilang scrubs ang pagka-anak araw ni Sehun at ang broad shoulders nito na ayon kay Jongdae ay gusto niyang higaan.

Nung una ay hindi ma-gets ni Baekhyun ang ibig sabihin ng kaibigan, pero ngayon ay medyo nakukuha na niya kung bakit. Hindi naman sa gusto rin niyang higaan si Sehun-kasi hindi naman kama si Sehun Oh, pero parang gusto niyang isandal ang ulo niya sa balikat nito. Mukha kasing napakakomportable nito.

“Anong maganda dito? Mukha kaming mamamanata sa Nazareno.” sagot naman sa kanya ng ka-post kaya natawa na lang si Baekhyun dahil totoo nga. Kakulay nung mga taong nakikita niyang umaakyat sa poon ng Nazareno tuwing feast day nito.

Pasalamat na lang siya at magaling mamili si Jongdae ng color combination kaya kulay black at green ang suot niya ngayon.

Papaakyat na sila ng hagdan nang mapansin ng kanyang ka-post ang dala niyang paper bag. “Ano ‘yan?”

“Pagkain! Binaunan ako ni Manang e.” proud niyang sabi sabay angat pa ng paper bag.

“Buti ka pa mahal ng Mama mo.”

Napatigil naman si Baekhyun dahil hala, naoffend ba niya si Sehun? “Hindi ko Mama si Manang Mi Ran, siya ‘yung nag-alaga sa kin simula pagkabata. But my Mom still loves me though.” Nang mag-shrug lang si Sehun sa sinabi niya ay nalungkot si Baek, mukha ngang na-offend niya ang ka-post. Naiinis siya sa sarili, because he wasn’t sensitive enough for the people around him. Maybe Sehun has issues with his mom, and Baekhyun wasn’t careful enough to avoid the topic. “Sorry, Sehun.” Nakayuko siya dahil natatakot siyang i-meet ang mga mata ng co-intern.

Nagulat naman ang binata sa sinabi niya at napatigil sa paghakbang paakyat ng isa pang hagdan. “O, nalungkot bigla? Anyare sa’yo?” Kanina lang ang saya-saya nito ah. Lupit din ng mood swings. “Ba’t ka nagso-sorry?” Marahan niyang hinawakan ang balikat ng ka-post upang iharap ito sa kanya.

“Baka kasi na-offend kita sa sinabi ko.” Sehun heard him sniffed. Nice Sehun, second time mong mag-initiate ng conversation sa co-intern pero napaiyak mo pa.

“Bakit naman ako ma-ooffend na may pagkain ka? Well, mao-offend talaga ako kung hindi mo ako bibigyan.” He tried to joke, but apparently Baekhyun takes everything seriously.

“Bibigyan kita! Promise! We can share half half! Pinky promise!” inangat pa nito ang pinky finger niya kay Sehun, in which he also latched his pinky finger into. Sehun doesn’t usually do this pero mukhang any moment now ay iiyak na ng tuluyan ang kapost kaya sinakyan na lang niya ang trip nito. Well, he finds it really cute so why bother.

“’Yun naman pala, e ‘di wala tayong problema.”

“Hindi ka na galit?”

“E hindi naman talaga ako galit.”

“Talaga?” Baekhun looked at him under his lashes, almost shy parang puppy na tinatantya ang mood ng amo. “Hindi ka na-offend sa sinabi ko?”

Kumunot ang noo ni Sehun, hindi niya maalala kung kailan siya na-offend sa pag-uusap nila. In fact, Baekhyun looked like someone whom he couldn’t be offended to. “Na-offend?”

“Sabi mo kasi, ‘buti pa ako mahal ng mama ko.”

  1. “Joke lang ‘yun. Ano ka ba.” Natawa na lang si Sehun kasi obviously hindi maka-gets ng joke ang ka-post.



It’s Baekhyun’s turn to be confused. Kasi ano daw? Joke lang? Ba’t naman niya gagawin joke ‘yung love ng mommy niya? Ewan, saglit lang nakulong si Baekhyun sa bahay nila ay marami na siyang hindi alam tungkol sa humor ng mga tao.

Sehun can’t help himself but ruffle Baekhyun’s hair when he pouts like that every time he’s confused. And oh, his brown hair is soft, silky and smells like strawberries, like Sehun imagines it to be. Again, for the nth time, Sehun finds him really cute. The puppy type of cute.

Bumuntong hininga na lang si Baekhyun at ngumiti sa ka-post. Ang mahalaga hindi niya na-offend si Sehun, saka na lang niya po-problemahin ang improvement ng sense of humor niya.

“Akin na nga ‘yan.” Kinuha na ng binata ang paper bag sa kamay ni Baekhyun, tatanggi pa sana ang binata pero mapilit ang co-intern kaya binigay na lang niya. “Ba’t ang dami? Akala mo ba magpi-picnic ka sa laboratory?”

💉🔬💉

Laking ginhawa sa mga legs ni Baekhyun nang makaupo na rin siya sa wakas matapos ang 7 straight hours na pagtayo, paglakad at pagtakbo. Simula kasi nang ma-endorse sa kanya ang mga naiwang gawain ng day duty at maka-receive ng sunod-sunod na specimen from the crowded ER at fully occupied na wards, ay ngayon lang siya napahinga. Noong una ay bumibisita pa sa post niya si Sehun, na na-assign nga sa chemistry post, para i-check ang mga ginagawa niya. Pero nang dumagsa na ang mga pasyente sa ER at sunod sunod na request for routine chem at hema ay hindi na niya ito nakita.

Nung una ay kinakabahan pa siyang mag-isa sa post pero nang sunod-sunod na ang pagdating ng mga specimen ay parang naging automatic na lang ang ginagawa niya. Receive, Log, Process, Centrifuge, Slide, Print, tapos pirma. Paulit-ulit lang ang routine urinalysis, at may pasingit singit na routine fecalysis kaya nakabisado na niya agad ang gagawin kahit pangalawang araw pa lang niya sa post.

Napatingin siya sa 40 specimens for urinalysis at 5 specimens for fecalysis na nasa working area niya. Grabe, 11 o clock pa lang ng gabi pero ganito na kadami ang mga specimens niya. Paano pa kaya sa ibang posts na toxic?

Medyo napapapikit na siya sa pagod at antok, pero naalala niyang hindi sila pwedeng matulog ‘pag night duty sabi ni Ms. Kwon, kaya naman nag-decide na lang siya na maglakad-lakad muna sa loob ng laboratory.

Baekhyun imagined his first night duty to be a lively one. ‘Yung kahit sobrang busy nila sa kaniya-kaniyang post ay nagagawa pa rin nilang ngumiti at magbiro sa isa’t isa. Umasa din siyang masi-share niya ang mga pagkaing niluto ni Manang Mi Ran sa kanilang mga staffs at co-interns. At kapag dumating na ‘yung mga oras na benign ay magkukwentuhan sila tungkol ng kani-kanilang buhay, about family and friends.

But it was actually the opposite. They’re able to greet each other but the smile was replaced with an exhausted look. Nai-share din niya ang luto ni Manang Mi Ran kaso hindi nila naubos dahil nagmamadali sila sa hinahabol na results. At habang kasalukuyang naglalakad si Baekhyun sa hallways ay doon niya lang napansin ang katahimikan sa loob ng lab.

Well, hindi talaga lahat ng ineexpect mo ay nangyayari.

Naka-dim na ang lights sa Serology dahil wala namang tumatao sa post na iyon ‘pag night duty. He passed by the Blood Bank section pero walang tao dito. Pumunta siya sa post ni Jongdae na Hematology (where Blood cell counts are performed), pero pagbukas niya sa pinto ay nakita niyang nakapatong na ang mukha nito sa mga braso niyang nakapaibabaw sa lamesa, natutulog at nakanganga. Naawa naman si Baekhyun sa kaibigan dahil alam niyang mas pagod ito sa kanya. Kasabay nga niya itong kumain ng dinner kasama si Kyungsoo, pero binilisan nito ang pagkain dahil marami pa daw siyang pending specimens. Hindi niya akalaing makikita niyang tahimik at seryoso ang bagong kaibigan. Siguro ay gigisingin na lang niya ito ‘pag may dumating ng specimen.

Next stop niya ay ang post ni Sehun. Sabi ni Sir Minseok ay Chemistry daw ang pinakabusy sa lahat ng post tuwing night duty kaya hindi na siya nagtaka nang makitang patumba-tumba ang ulo ng binata habang nag-a-attempt itong nagsusulat sa log book ng chemistry. Natawa na lang siya nang tuluyang bumagsak ang ulo nito sa logbook at nakatulog. Hay, Cute talaga ni Sehun.

“Sinong cute?”

“Ay Sehun!” napaatras si Baekhyun dahil sa gulat nang may biglang bumulong sa may tenga niya. Kaya tumama ang likod niya sa dibdib ng lalaking nasa likod niya.

Napatakip siya ng bibig dahil sa lakas ng boses niya. Napaharap siya sa lalaki at na-realize na si Chanyeol pala ito. Walang suot na headcap at mask kaya kitang-kita ang kunot ng noo nito. “Sorry!” mukhang malakas kasi ang pagkakatama ng likod niya dito.

“Crush mo ba si Sehun?” diretsong tanong nito sa kanya na ikinagulat ng binata.

“Hindi ah!” Medyo napaatras si Baekhyun dahil sa proximity nila, medyo nai-intimidate ang binata dahil sobrang tangkad ni Chanyeol at nakakunot pa rin ang noo nito sa kanya.

“Huwag kang umasa diyan, Straight ‘yan.”

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung anong isasagot niya doon. Ano naman kung straight si Sehun? “Eh di.. Congrats sa kanya?”

Chanyeol tried so hard not laugh kasi ano daw? Hindi man lang na-disappoint na straight ‘yung crush niya? “Why are you congratulating him?”

Baekhyun just shrug. “Well, at least hindi siya tulad ko.”

“Bakit ano ka ba?” Honestly, Chanyeol doesn’t know where this conversation is going but Baekhyun seems entertaining.

“Halaman.” Naalala niya ‘yung nabasa niyang article tungkol sa mga person na ‘Halaman’. “Sabi ni Jongdae, halaman daw ako e. Sabi dun sa google, it’s a type of person who does not have feelings or is clueless about them, does not acknowledge the idea of lust, and is indifferent to flirtatious advances.”

Chanyeol lips curved into a smile, he can’t help but smile when Baekhyun looks this pretty when he’s confused.

“Nung una hindi ako naniniwala kasi I have feelings naman and I acknowledge them.” The shorter man unconsciously leaned his head to the side, looking cuter in Chanyeol’s prying eyes. “Pero dahil galing kay Jongdae, I’ll just believe in him kasi mukhang mas marami siyang alam about it.”

“I’m just wondering kung paano nako-convert ang taong halaman.” Baekhyun tilted his head again on the other side. “Kasi ‘di ba, a straight guy can be homosexual if he falls in love with another man. Paano kaya sa aspect ng mga halaman?”

“E ‘di magpadilig ka.” Chanyeol nonchalantly said, na parang walang hidden innuendo kahit it’s nothing but that.

“Paano ba magpadilig?” Kinagat ni Chanyeol ang labi niya para pigilan ang sariling magsalita. If this is another person, Chanyeol wouldn’t refrain from saying inappropriate words and they would’ve done it immediately. Dahil ganoon magturo ang isang Chanyeol Park, application muna bago lesson.

But this is Baekhyun, innocent and pure Baekhyun Byun, he doesn’t want him to be corrupted.

“Coffee.” Gusto niyang matawa sa sarili kasi sa dinami-dami ng isasagot niya, ‘yun pa talaga.

“Ha?”

Bahala na. “’Di ba we use water for plants. For Halaman people, it’s coffee.”

“Ahhhhh!” Baekhyun smiled at the new found knowledge.

Napailing na lang si Chanyeol kasi kailan pa ba siya nag-hold back sa mga conquests niya? The faster he gets them, the faster he can get rid of them. Pero when it comes to Baekhyun, pinipigilan niya ang sarili niya.

Wow, Si Chanyeol Park, nagpipigil? Baka patayuan na siya ni Jongin ng rebulto sa tabi ni St. Thomas Aquinas the moment he founds out about this.

Napabuntong hininga na lang ang matangkad na binata. For now, he will hold back.

Ngayon lang.

“Tara na nga, Coffee tayo para madiligan ka na.”

“Okay!” Baekhyun answered enthusiastically.

Okay, maybe not just for now.

💉🔬💉

With the two interns napping in their respective posts and their three staffs sleeping soundly at the pantry, ay wala silang choice kundi kausapin ang isa’t-isa. After their coffee session, ay nauna na si Baekhyun pabalik sa loob ng lab dahil iche-check daw nito kung may nilapag na bagong specimen si Kyungsoo sa post niya.

Once he’s out of sight, Chanyeol sighed deeply. Thinking his next step or kung meron pa bang magiging next step. Baekhyun looks like someone na hindi makukuha nang mabilisan. Actually, Chanyeol doesn’t know how to get into someone like him, simply because he hadn’t met someone like him before. The innocent part, maybe meron. Pero most of the time kasi nagpapanggap lang ang mga ito but they’re actually the wild ones. But Baekhyun is different, the look in his droopy eyes are different.

Mukhang mahihirapan siya kay Baekhyun, but if there’s something that Chanyeol loves, it’s a challenge. And he will never back away in one.

With the new found determination, nag-isip siya ng bagong tactic. Kung hindi makukuha sa santong paspasan, daanin sa…. Pagkakaibigan?

Pumasok siya sa loob ng laboratory at agad na hinanap ng kanyang mga mata si Baekhyun. Kumunot ang noo niya nang hindi ito makita sa kanyang post, Blood Bank (where screening and compatibility of blood bags are performed), na nasa bungad ng lab. Nilapag niya ang dala-dalang speaker at cellphone sa malaking lamesa sa BB at dumiretso sa post ng binata.

Natagpuan naman niya itong nagla-log ng mga requests sa logbook ng CM. Doon niya lang napansin ang magandang kamay nito. Maputi at mukhang malambot, his fingers looked so thin, perfect fit sa rough hands ni Chanyeol.

Chanyeol wants to reach for it, slip his fingers against it. Pero dahil ang bago niyang plano ay magdahan-dahan, pinigilan na muna niya ang sarili.

Nginitian siya ng binata nang mapansin siya nito pero tuloy-tuloy lang ang pagsusulat niya, mukhang walang balak tumigil.

“Uy, dun ka na lang magsulat sa post ko, mas malaki ‘yung table dun.”

“It’s okay, dito na lang ako. Baka ma-out of post pa ako ‘pag matagal kong iniwanan ‘tong post.”

“Wala namang mag-a-out of post sa’yo dahil tulog silang lahat.”

“Sabagay,” Akala ni Chanyeol ay napapayag na niya ito pero, “Pero ‘wag na lang. Okay lang naman ako dito.”

Napakagat si Chanyeol ng kanyang labi, Ayaw papilit. He racks his brain for the most believable excuse na pwede niyang sabihin. “Sige na, samahan mo na ko dun, takot ako sa multo e.”

Really, Chanyeol? Kailan ka pa naging takot sa multo? Sa dinami-dami ng excuse ‘yan pa talaga?

Well, mukhang successful naman dahil napatigil sa pagsusulat si Baekhyun at tumingin sa kanya. Siyempre, nagpa-cute din siya para added effect. “Please?”

Putcha, hindi dapat siya ang magpi-please ngayon e.

Pero wala e, nandito na tayo.

Napabuntong-hininga naman si Baekhyun bago inipit ang mga requests sa logbook at tumayo. “Sige na nga, dapat sinabi mo na kanina para hindi kita iniwan.”

Success!

“Oh? Kanino ‘yan?” tanong ng maliit na binata nang makita ang cellphone at speaker sa ibabaw ng malaki at puting mesa sa BB.

“’Yung phone sa akin, ‘yung speaker naman kay Sir Minseok. May pangalan nga ‘to e, si Ari. Hi, Ari!” Agad namang nag-respond sa kanyang boses ang speaker dahil umilaw ito. Medyo amazed si Baekhyun dahil ngayon lang siya nakakita ng ganoon pero, “’Di ba, bawal gumamit ng phone ‘pag nagdu-duty?” Baekhyun’s tone isn’t one that’s criticizing, it’s more of a curious type that he usually uses.

Of course, Baekhyun is an uptight one. “Si Sir Minseok, Sir Junmyeon at Sir Yixing naman ang ka-duty natin e, kaya hindi masyadong mahigpit. Tsaka pwede naman kung gagamitin mo lang for music.” Sinamahan niya pa ito ng ngiti para hindi naman siya magmukhang delinquent.

“Ahh. Sabagay para hindi na rin tayo makatulog.” Said the shorter man before resuming to his writing.

Chanyeol connected Ari to his phone, then proceed to his Spotify playlist of favorite EDM songs.

2 EDM songs passed at walang nagsasalita sa kanilang dalawa. Baekhyun is finishing his requests, while Chanyeol is busy staring at him.

Nakapatong ang siko ni Chanyeol sa lamesa habang ang pisngi naman niya’y nakasandal sa kanyang kamay. Kanina pa siya nakatitig kay Baekhyun, at kung napapansin man ito ng maliit na binata ay hindi naman niya pinipigilan si Chanyeol. So, si Chanyeol bilang oportunista ay sinulit naman ang pagkakataong ito.

“You don’t like EDM songs.” Chanyeol blurts out after minutes of ‘observing’. Wala kasing imik ito, pansin ni Chanyeol. He doesn’t bop his head like Chanyeol does every time a beat comes on, or even singing a single line.

Napaangat naman ang tingin ni Baekhyun mula sa log book papunta sa co-intern. “Hindi naman. I appreciate any kind of music.”

“Pero you don’t appreciate EDM.” Pilit nito.

“Hindi ah! Hindi ko lang kasi alam ‘yung songs so..” nagkibit-balikat pa ito.

“What kind of songs do you like?” The taller man is genuinely curious of what type of music will let him listen to Baekhyun’s singing voice.

The shorter man pressed his lips into a thin line. Napansin ni Chanyeol ang pamumula ng pisngi nito at kinakagat ang kanyang labi na parang pinipigilan ang sariling magsalita. Is he shy?

“Don’t worry I won’t judge. Like you, I appreciate all types of music.” Baka trip nito ‘yung mga jukebox hits na pinapatugtog ni Mama Park tuwing linggo. Kaya ba siya nahihiya? Well, he shouldn’t be dahil kabisado na ni Chanyeol ang ‘Isang Linggong Pag-ibig’ ni Imelda Papin.

“Don’t judge ha. Pinky Promise?” Chanyeol can’t help but smile at his co-intern’s antics, but he latched his pinky with Baekhyun’s nonetheless. “Okay, I like all kinds of music pero favorite ko ‘yung OPM and 90’s boy bands.”

Chanyeol knows OPM, of course, but, “90’s boybands?”

“Yup.” Inemphasize pa nito ang letrang ‘p’ sa dulo. Chanyeol will find it cute kung hindi niya lang hinahalughog sa utak niya ang mga pinapatugtog ng ate Yoora niya sa CD player nila o kaya naman sa Sony CD walkman nito noon. ‘Yung posters! ‘Yung posters sa kulay pink na dingding ng kwarto ng ate niya.

Blackstreet boys.. ba ‘yun?!

“’Yung Westlife, Nsync, Backstreet Boys?” dugtong pa ni Baekhyun. Ayun! Backstreet pala, buti na lang hindi binuksan ni Chanyeol ang bibig niya.

“Yeah, I remember them, favorite sila ng ate ko.”

“Oh! So you know their songs?” Baekhyun almost jumped in his seat dahil sa excitement niya. Okay, that’s a good point, Chan. Now, he’s interested.

“Kinda.” Pa-mysterious muna kahit wala talaga siyang alam.

“E anong favorite mong song nila?”

Patay na.

“Ikaw muna, what’s your favorite song?” He smoothly asked while sneakily searching in Spotify about 90’s boyband songs.

“Ako, I Want It That Way ng Backstreet Boys. Alam mo ‘yun? ‘Yung _You are my fire, The one desire._ ” Mission accomplished si Chanyeol dahil kahit isang linya lang ay narinig niya ang pagkanta nito with matching hand gestures pa.

Bingo. “Oh, I think, I know that. Ito ‘yun, ‘di ba?” Chanyeol clicks the song on Spotify and a strumming sound of a guitar reaches their ears.

Nakita ni Chanyeol ang kinang sa mga mata ni Baekhyun. He must’ve really like this teenybopper song. Halatang paborito niya ito dahil alam niya kung saang puntong kakanta ng ‘ _You are my fire, the one desire’_ tulad ng ginawa niya kanina. Hindi pa rin nawawala ang hand gestures.

Inabandona na nito ang nila-log niyang requests nang dumating ang chorus.

‘ _Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_Tell me why_

_I never want to hear you say_

_I want it that way’_

Thanks to Backstreet Boys, nalaman ni Chanyeol na Baekhyun has a very beautiful singing voice. His sound is bright and masculine, the type that can lull you to sleep but can also reach high notes tulad na lang ng ginawa niya ng dumating na bridge – ‘ _Don’t wanna hear you saaaay’._ His voice is something that Chanyeol wants to hear over and over again kaya naman sunod niyang pinatugtog ang ‘Uptown Girl’ by Westlife.

“My favorite.” Komento niya nang tignan siya ni Baekhyun. Well, it’s not his favorite but it’s the only song he recognized on the playlist.

Intro pa lang ang tumutugtog at kakanta na sana ulit si Baekhyun nang biglang sumilip si Sir Minseok sa post nila, nakakunot ang noo nito kaya mabilis na pinause Chanyeol ang kanta. Kahit naman alam niyang mahilig makisakay sa trip nila si Sir Minseok ay hindi pa rin niya kilala ito ng lubusan. May mga tao kayang nagta-transform kapag naiistorbo ang tulog.

“O bakit mo pinatay?” Lumakad ang senior staff nila papalapit sa dalawang intern na tinatantiya ang mood niya. Hinawakan ng kanilang senior staff ang speaker nitong si Ari. “Tinakas mo pa pala ‘yung speaker ko ah.”

Wow. Way to go Chanyeol, mukhang dalawang demerit tayo within a span of 1 week ah.

“Tutal tinakas mo na rin lang ang speaker ko,” The two interns unconsciously hold their breath. “Patugtugin mo na ulit ang national anthem ko.”

Mabilis na napaangat ang ulo ng dalawa dahil sa sinabi ni Sir Minseok. Ano raw? National Anthem?

“ _Uptown girl, she’s been living in her uptown world.”_ Kumanta pa ito sa harap ng dalawa kaya mas lalong napatanga ang mga ito.

Napatakip si Baekhyun ng kanyang bibig dahil sa gulat. Mabilis na nagsayaw ang kaba papuntang tuwa sa mga mata ng binata.

Dahil takot si Chanyeol na madagdagan ang demerit niya ay pinindot niya ang ang play button. The upbeat introduction of the song filled the whole post. Baekhyun starts clapping his hands while they both watch as their senior staff belts out an ‘ _And when she knows what, She wants from her time.’_

Dahil siguro sa lakas ng tugtog nila ay napasilip na rin sa loob ang dalawa pa nilang staff. Nang makita kung anong pinagkakaabalahan ng kanilang senior staff ay napatawa na lang si Sir Junmyeon. “Napaghahalataan ang edad,” pang-aasar nito kahit ang nobyo niyang si Sir Yixing ay sumama sa impromptu performance ng katrabaho.

_My uptown girl_

_You know I'm in love_

_With an uptown girl_

_She my uptown girl_

Magka-akbay ang dalawa nilang staff habang sabay na gumewang pakaliwa at pakanan. Ang kaninang patawa-tawa lang na si Sir Junmyeon ay kinukuhanan na ng video ang dalawa for blackmailing purposes.

Nagpatuloy ang performance nila hanggang sa Bye, Bye Bye ng Nsync, na doon lang napag-alaman ni Chanyeol na isa pala sa mga miyembro nito ay si Justin Timberlake featuring his ramen noodle hair. Si Sir Yixing naman ang bumida sa kantang iyon dahil pinerform niya pala ang kanta noong highschool siya and with his sharp memory ay kabisado pa rin nito ang mga dance moves. Todo cheer namang silang lahat lalo na si Jongdae na kakamulat lang ng mga mata pero agad na dumiretso sa pinagmumulan ng ingay. Si Kyungsoo naman na napadaan lang galing ER para uminom ng tubig ay hindi pinalagpas ang performance ng kanilang staff.

Sa kabila ng mga cheer, tawanan at kantahan sa paligid nila. Chanyeol can’t help himself but to focus on a single person. The short man whose eyes shines the brightest at that moment. Nakikisabay sa pagkanta at may pahapyaw na sayaw. Ang kaninang nahihiyang banggitin ang mga paborito niyang kanta, is now in his proudest moment. Ang lawak ng ngiti nito ang nagpapakita kung gaano siya kasaya.

Chanyeol’s maybe wishing too much for tonight. But that wouldn’t stop him from hoping that someday, those eyes and smiles will shine the brightest because of him.


	2. Taguan

_Nag simula sa asaran_

_Hanggang na-uwi sa seryosohan_

_Ang pinaguusapan ay di na namalayan_

_Na dahan dahan na binubuksan ang pintuan_

_Ng ating mga damdamin na tila'y may_

_Kakaibang nangyayari ‘di maipahiwatig_

_Ang ibig na sabihin_

_May gusto ka bang aminin?_

Alam naman ni Baekhyun na hindi lahat ng makakasalamuha niya during this internship ay makakasundo niya. Pero gusto niya lang malaman kung bakit lagi siyang sinusungitan ni Joy. Noong una kasi ay hindi niya ito napapansin dahil lagi naman siyang binabati at nginigitian nito.

Si Jongdae ang unang nakapansin ng ugali nito kay Baekhyun, nang mapansin niyang tuwing night duty ay laging na-assign si Baekhyun sa Emergency Room (ER). Ang ER kasi, kasama ng Chemistry at Hematology, ang pinakamahirap na post tuwing gabi.

Gawa ng public hospital sila, ang post ng mga medtech staffs at interns sa ER ay sobrang liit. Nakikihati sila ng space sa locker rooms ng mga nurses doon, walang aircon kaya nagtiya-tiyaga sa isang maliit na electric fan na kung minamalas ka ay hindi pa gagana. Bukod sa working environment ay maraming gawain, from receiving, logging of requests, pag-collect ng blood and other specimens hanggang sa pagdeliver ng mga ito papunta sa laboratory. Marami ring nakatutok na mata sa kanila dahil ang mga nurses na nandito ang nagsisilbing mata ni Ms. Kwon kaya maingat ang mga interns sa kinikilos nila sa ER.

“Bakit parang napapadalas ata ang ER mo? Nagvo-volunteer ka ba, bakla?” tanong sa kanya ni Jongdae nang magsabay-sabay silang mag-dinner na tatlo sa pantry kasama si Kyungsoo.

“Hindi nga e.” pagod na sabi ni Baekhyun. Okay naman sa ER e, magandang place for development. Pero kung dire-diretsong night na nasa ER siya ay baka siya na ang kukuhanan ng dugo dahil sa pagod at stress. “’Pag dating ko bago tayo magsimulang mag-night, lagi akong naka-assign sa ER.”

“Huwag mo kasi masyadong galingan, baka kaya ka nilalagay doon e kasi hindi ka nag-eendorse ng extraction.” Sabi naman sa kanya ni Kyungsoo.

“I don’t think so.” Napatingin naman ang dalawang magkaibigan kay Jongdae. “I mean, hindi sa hindi ka magaling. You’re a fast learner nga e. Pero naa-aurahan ko na may conspiracy na nangyayari.”

“Conspiracy? Nanaman?” nakataas ang makapal na kilay ni Kyungsoo ng tanungin niya iyon.

“Anong conspiracy?” nagtatakang tanong ni Baekhyun. “Tsaka bakit nanaman?”

Nagkatinginan ang dalawang mag-childhood friends, oo nga pala, hindi pa alam nito ang nangyaring scheme noong election. But that’s out of the topic dahil, “Wala. Pero sa tingin ko ay kagagawan ito lahat ni Joy.”

Agad na napatingin sa paligid ang dalawang nakikinig sa kaniya. Joy is part of their group kasi at naka-assign ito sa reception, which is mostly walang ginagawang trabaho during night at baka nagpapakalat-kalat ito sa loob ng laboratory. Baka marinig sila.

“Huy! Jongdae Kim, mag-ingat ingat ka naman sa sinasabi mo. Baka mamaya may makarinig sa’yo.” Babala ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan. Sumangayon naman si Baekhyun sa kaibigan, baka kasi mamaya ay may makarinig sa kanila at isumbong pa itong si Jongdae na nagkakalat ng fake news.

“Sira. Kilala mo naman ako. Why would I say it’s her kung wala akong source, ‘di ba?”

Jongdae’s right. Kahit naman chismosa ito ay may basis naman ang chinichika niya. “E paano mo naman nasabi?”

“E kasi ‘di ba, lagi ako maaga pumapasok? Tapos everytime pumupunta ako sa senior staff na nag-aassign ng mga posts natin during night ay lagi ko siyang nakikitang kausap ang mga iyon.”

“Baka naman nakikipag-kwentuhan lang.” depensa naman ni Baekhyun.

“E ba’t lagi siyang naka-assign sa reception tuwing night?” Natigilan si Kyungsoo dahil it makes sense. Dapat ay laging may rotation ang mga interns sa bawat post para kahit papaano ay may skills sila per post. Pero nitong mga nakaraang araw ay madalas na hindi na sila umiikot ng post, dalawang night na siya sa CM at si Jongdae naman ay magtatatlong night na sa Chem.

“E baka favorite siya nung staff sa reception?” kontra ulit ni Baekhyun. Kaya parang gusto na siyang sabunutan ni Jongdae kasi, Hello! Siya na nga ‘yung inaagrabyado, siya pa ‘tong nagtatanggol.

“Hay nako, Baek. Narinig ko siya. Sinabi niyang i-assign lagi si Chanyeol sa Blood Bank para lagi niyang mapuntahan.” Supply pa nito. “Feeling ko kaya ka nilalagay nun sa ER para hindi kayo makapagsama ni Chanyeol e. Insecure sa’yo ‘yun.”

Bakit naman siya ma-iinsecure kay Baek? “Ano ka ba, Dae. Ang ganda-ganda nun, bakit naman siya ma-iinsecure sa akin?”

“Kasi laging nagpapapansin sa’yo si Chanyeol.”

“Hala! Hindi naman! Hindi nagpapapansin si Chanyeol. Gusto lang talaga niya na may kausap lagi kasi inaantok daw siya.”

Simula noong unang night duty niya kasi ay naging close na rin silang dalawa ni Chanyeol. Doon niya napag-alaman na pala-kwento ito tungkol sa kahit anong bagay. Kapag day duty sila, si Chanyeol ang dumadayo sa post niya para mangulit o magkwento about random things. Pero ‘pag night duty ay hinihila niya si Baekhyun sa post niya at doon sila magkukwentuhan about university life, co-interns and themselves. Minsan kapag wala nang mapag-usapan ay magpapatugtog ito ng mga kantang alam ni Baekhyun at nagkakantahan na lang sila.

They share a little bit of themselves to each other every night. Like every night duty, is an opportunity to get to know each other better. Chanyeol is a very loud but comforting presence in Baekhyun’s life.

Kaya naman hindi talaga lubusang maintindihan ni Baekhyun ang sinasabi ni Jongdae. Madaldal si Chanyeol, naiinggit nga siya dito dahil napaka-easy going at lahat ng mga co-interns nila ay nakakausap niya. Kaya imposible na ma-insecure si Joy sa kanya, kung totoo ngang may gusto ito kay Chanyeol, kasi lahat naman binibigyan ng pansin ng binata.

“Hay nako. Manhid ka talaga, B.” Komento naman ni Jongdae sa kanya. Maloloka na ito dahil mas manhid pa ata sa bato itong kaibigan nila, buti hindi nafu-frustrate si Chanyeol sa kanya. “Whatever, basta tignan mo sa next night natin. ‘Pag inulit niya talaga ‘yan, nako.”

Natakot si Baekhyun sa pagbabanta ng president kaya naman agad niya itong inalo, “Okay lang naman ako, Dae eh. Masaya naman sa ER, marami akong natututunan.”

“Marami ka ring nasasagap na sakit doon, kaya baka ikaw naman ang magkasakit.” Sagot naman ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“True. Kaya sa susunod na night natin, akong bahala sa’yo. Makakarinig talaga siya sa akin.”

Walang nagawa si Baekhyun kundi mag-pout na lang. Kahit anong pilit niya sa kaibigan mukhang hindi papatinag ito.

💉🔬💉

Their next night duty came quicker than Baekhyun expected. At tulad nga ng hinala ni Jongdae ay pinipilit nga siyang i-assign ni Joy sa ER.

“Sir, I think si Baekhyun na lang ang i-assign natin sa ER.” Pa-sweet pa ang tono nito sa senior staff nilang si Sir Minseok. Halos masuka na si Jongdae dahil sa kaplastikan niya. “Kasi sobrang bilis niya po kumilos at sobrang gamay na po niya ‘yung mga tasks sa ER. Smooth sailing po ang laboratory if siya ang ilalagay ninyo doon.” She ends her unwanted speech with a sweet smile na gustong burahin ni Jongdae. Ipokritang ‘to!

They are currently having a meeting bago magsimula ang night duty. Dahil si Sir Minseok ang senior staff nila, ay gusto nitong malaman kung agree ang mga interns sa assigned post nila bago magsimula ang night duty para hindi magkaproblema, both sa work at harmony ng grupo.

“Is it okay for you, Baekhyun?” tanong naman ng senior staff nila sa intern.

Baekhyun really wanted to say no dahil may sipon at ubo na siya. At kapag ma-assign pa siya doon ay baka mas lalong lumala ito.

Pero dahil hindi marunong tumanggi si Baekhyun ay ngumiti na lang siya bilang sagot.

And of course, Joy smirked at her victory, na hindi naman nakatakas sa agilang mata ni Jongdae Kim.

If Baekhyun can’t fight for himself, siya ang lalaban. Vaklang ‘to!

“Excuse me lang po, Sir Minseok.” Tumingin ang senior staff sa kanya at muntik nang ma-distract ang presidente dahil sa kagwapuhan nito. _Sherep_. But of course, Si Jongdae ay gay with a mission kaya naman finocus niya ang sarili. _Mamaya ka sa ‘kin_. “I don’t think kaya po ni Baekhyun magduty mag-isa doon ngayon, or even mag-duty doon for tonight. Dahil bukod po sa may sipon at ubo siya, ay tatlong night duty na rin po siya na-aassign doon. ‘Di ba, Joy?” tinaasan niya ng kanyang bagong trimmed na kilay ang dalaga na sinamaan naman siya ng tingin pabalik. _ABA!_

“Oh. Bakit naman naging ganun ang nangyari? That’s bawal.” Sagot naman ni Sir Junmyeon na kanina’y nakikinig lang sa usapan nila. “No wonder, kaya siya may sakit.”

“Is that true, Baekhyun?” tanong ni Minseok sa intern niya, kaya naman pala mukhang nanghihina ito.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Baekhyun, hindi talaga papatalo ang kaibigan niya. “Yes po, Sir.”

Of course, hindi rin papatalo ang kontrabida, “E sir, lahat naman ng intern nagkakasakit, and lalaki naman si Baekhyun so malakas ang resistensiya niyan. Malayo sa bituka.”

“E ba’t ‘di na lang ikaw ang pumunta sa ER?” hindi na napigilan ni Jongdae ang sarili na sungitan ang dalaga. “Tutal tatlong night ka na rin sa reception, para naman ma-exercise ‘yang resistensya mo.”

_Go, Jongdae!_ Pagchi-cheer ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan kahit sa utak niya lang.

“How dare-“ susugurin na sana ni Joy ang mataray na president pero agad siyang pinigilan ng mga kaibigan.

“Enough.” Awat naman sa kanila ng senior staff.

Baekhyun can sense an upcoming headache, “It’s okay.” Mahina lang ang pagkakasabi niya, masakit pa kasi ang lalamunan niya. Pero dahil tahimik ang paligid gawa ng tension ng dalawa niyang co-interns ay napatingin sa kanya ang lahat.

Gusto nang sabunutan ni Jongdae ang kaibigan, “Baekhyun!” saway niya dito. Nagpapakasanto nanaman ang kaibigan.

“It’s okay, really. Kaya ko pa naman.” It’s true, okay lang naman ang pakiramdam ni Baekhyun, tingin niya ay kaya pa naman. Uminom na siya ng gamot kanina at may baon pa siyang calamansi juice galing kay Manang Mi ran.

“Are you sure, Baekhyun? Pwede naman kitang i-assign sa reception if you’re not feeling well. Mahirap na baka lumala pa ‘yang sakit mo.” Paninigurado naman sa kanya ng senior staff.

The offer is tempting, pero ayaw na niyang makipag-away pa ang kaibigan. “Okay lang po talaga.”

Napabuntong hininga na lamang ang dalawang staff at dalawang kaibigan niya. Hindi naman pinigilan ni Joy ang ngiting umusbong sa kanyang mga labi. Isa na lang talaga, si Kyungsoo na ang magbubura hindi lang ng ngiti niya, kundi pati na rin ng buong existence nito.

“Fine. If you want that, Sige. Pero dapat may kasama ka.”

Magtataas na sana ng kamay ang dalawang magkaibigan pero naunahan sila ng isang matangkad na lalaki na kanina pa nakatayo sa bandang gilid ng silid. Inoobserbahan ang mga nangyayari.

“I will.” Sino ba naman ang hindi mapapatingin sa direksyon ng malalim na boses nito? “Ako na lang po sasama kay Baekhyun. Alam ko na rin po ‘yung mga gagawin sa ER, so you wouldn’t need to worry.”

Ang kaninang nakangiting labi ni Joy ay napangiwi _. Buti nga sa kanya_ , sa isip isip ng presidente.

“Okay then, we’re set. You can all leave now.” Utos ni Sir Minseok kaya agad na nagsitayuan ang mga night duty interns. “Except for you, Joy. We need to talk.”

Jongdae stuck his tongue out at the girl nang tumalikod sa kanya si Sir Minseok. Napaka-childish pero thankful si Kyungsoo that there’s someone like him to protect Baekhyun.

Meanwhile, Baekhyun just ignored the childishness of his friend and proceed to thank the person who volunteered to accompany him.

“Thank you, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol just ruffled his hair. “Anything for you.”

Baekhyun doesn’t know why, maybe it’s the cough or the colds, but his heart skipped a bit at Chanyeol’s words and smile.

💉🔬💉

Laking pasasalamat ni Baekhyun na napaka-considerate ni Chanyeol sa kanya. He insisted kasi na si Baekhyun na lang ang bahala sa mga logbooks and receipts, magsusulat lang siya ng mga requests at results sa log book pati ng mga resibo ng mga babayaran ng mga pasyente, then Chanyeol does the rest of the work. Medyo nahihiya nga siya sa binata dahil pawis na pawis na ito, sa init ng ER at siksikan ng mga tao. Siya na ang nag-eextract, siya na rin ang nagdadala ng mga specimens na kinolekta niya papunta sa laboratory. Pati ang pagdi-distribute ng mga results sa bawat department ng ER ay siya rin ang gumagawa.

Baekhyun doesn’t try leave his chair because Chanyeol’s furious when he does. Lagi siyang hinahanap nito kapag hindi niya nadadatnan si Baekhyun sa pwesto nito. Tinatry namang sumunod ni Baekhyun kaya lang hindi niya talaga maintindihan ‘yung sulat nung mga JI (Junior Intern) na doctor e.

"Pasensya ka na ah. Panget lang talaga 'yung sulat ng kasama ko. Pabalik-balik ka tuloy dito." Wika ng isang JI na doktor kay Baekhyun nang muling lumapit ito upang klaruhin ang nakasulat na pangalan sa request. Baekhyun didn't see the smirk thrown at his way dahil masyado siyang busy sa pagkontrol ng kanyang sipon.

But someone else did.

"Okay lang po, Doc. Wala pong problema." Baekhyun just smiled at them. Alam naman kasi ni Baekhyun na mas mahirap ang trabaho nila kaysa sa mga medtechs. Siyempre, sino-sino ba ang magkakaintindihan at magtutulungan kundi sila-sila rin.

"Wow. Ang bait mo naman, ang cute mo pa." Medyo hindi maganda ang pakiramdam ni Baekhyun sa tingin sa kanya noong isa pang doktor, Lee ang nakalagay sa uniform nito. "May girlfriend ka na ba?" Medyo nilapit pa ng doktor ang kanyang upuan sa kinatatayuan ni Baekhyun kaya napaatras ang binata.

Nakatingin at nakangiti sa kanya ang dalawang doktor, nag-aabang sa kanyang sagot. "Wala po."

Nakalagpas sa kanyang tingin ang paglawak ng mga ngiti nito. "Oh." Mas lalo pa niyang nilapit ang silyang kinauupuan sa pwesto ni Baekhyun sabay hawak sa kamay niyang nakapatong sa lamesa. "E boyfriend?"

Nanigas si Baekhyun sa kanyang kinatatayuan. Nablangko ang isip niya at hindi alam ang gagawin. The feeling of the other's hand on him is making him uncomfortable. Like he wants to run away.

He wants to run away. But he doesn't know how.

Sasagot na sana siya at tatanggalin ang kamay mula sa pagkakahawak ng doktor pero inunahan na siya.

"Babe," Mas nauna niyang narinig si Chanyeol kaysa sa makita ito sa kanyang tabi. Chanyeol holds his wrist and pull him closer to his side, dahilan para mapabitiw ang doktor kay Baekhyun.

Baekhyun didn't know that he's holding his breath until he felt Chanyeol's hand around his. He doesn't know why but it feels different. He felt secure, he sighed in relief.

"Babe." Napatingin siya kay Chanyeol nang magsalita ulit ito. Siya ba 'yung 'babe'? Hinawakan nito ang pisngi niya at bumalik ang kaba sa dibdib ni Baekhyun. And again, it's a different kind of feeling.

"Go back to the quarters. I'll take care of this." Parang na-hypnotize si Baekhyun dahil sa mga matang iyon ni Chanyeol. Para siyang nalulunod sa kulay brown na mga mata nito. "Go," utos nito na agad namang sinunod ni Baekhyun.

But the hypnotizing eyes were replaced with fiery ones nang makabalik si Chanyeol sa quarters kasama ang request.

"'Di ba sabi ko sayo dito ka lang?! I told you na ako nang bahala sa lahat. Bakit ba ang tigas tigas ng ulo mo?!"

Nagulat si Baekhyun dahil sa pagsigaw sa kanya ng binata. Ngayon lang niya nakitang magalit ito, namumula ang kanyang mukha mula sa kanyang leeg hanggang sa mga tenga nito. Nanlalaki ang mga mata niyang kanina'y maamong umaalo sa takot na damdamin ni Baekhyun.

Baekhyun took a step back. Natakot siya dahil nag-iba ang tingin nito sa kanya. Naalala niya ang mga tingin na iyon, pamilyar ang mga matang galit na nakatingin sa kanya like it’s saying that he failed them.

_Parang tingin ng mga dati niyang kaibigan sa kanya noon._

Kasalanan niya dahil hindi niya sinunod si Chanyeol. Si Chanyeol na sinamahan siya dahil may sakit siya. Si Chanyeol na nagpapakapagod para hindi lang siya mahirapan.

Imbis na matulungan niya ang co-intern ay ginalit pa niya ito. Ano ba 'yan, Baekhyun Byun? Wala ka ng ginawang tama.

“O tapos ngayon iiyak ka?" Hindi alam ni Baekhyun na may tumulo na palang luha galing sa mga mata niya until the taller man mentioned it. He tried to wipe it out but it doesn't stop. "Gaano ba kasi kahirap na pakinggan ako, Baek? Simpleng instructions lang naman hindi mo pa masunod!"

"I..I just wanted to.. to help." Humihikbi na siya. It's getting harder to breathe pero ayaw tumigil ng luha niya.

"I don't need your help!" Sigaw ulit nito kaya mas lalong napaatras si Baekhyun sa may pader. "I need you to listen to me. Paano na lang kung hindi ako dumating dun? What would they do? What would you do?!"

"I'm so-sorry." Wala nang masabing iba si Baekhyun kundi sorry. It's all his fault. Wala na siyang ginawang tama.

Natigil si Chanyeol dahil sa kanyang sinabi. Time stopped at ang galit na bumabalot sa utak ni Chanyeol ay nawala nang marinig niya ang mga salitang iyon. At doon lang nag-sink in sa kanya ang lahat.

Umiiyak si Baekhyun.

Umiiyak si Baekhyun.

Basa ang mukha nito dahil sa luha, nanginginig ang labi dahil sa takot, namumula ang ilong dahil sa sakit at humihikbi sa kakaiyak.

Just then Chanyeol realized what he had done.

“Huy, Chan. May specimen na daw ba ulit si- oh. Anong nangyari?” natigil ang dalawa nang pumasok sa silid si Jongin at nadatnan ang umiiyak na si Baekhyun at ang naistatwang si Chanyeol.

Agad na lumapit si Jongin sa umiiyak na binata at ibinigay ang panyo niya dito. "Shh. Baek stop crying. It's okay. " Pag-aalo niya sa binata na patuloy pa rin sa paghikbi. Kahit siya ay nagpapanic na dahil mukhang nahihirapan na itong huminga.

"Dude, what happened?" Tanong niya ulit pero hindi siya sinagot ng binata. Nakatitig lang ito kay Baekhyun na parang gusto niya itong lapitan pero natatakot siyang mas lalong umiyak ito.

Ginala ni Jongin ang mata sa buong quarters pero wala siyang makitang tubig. "Baekhyun. Can you go upstairs para uminom ng tubig? To help you calm down. Or should I accompany you?" Alam niyang hindi magandang ideya na iwan ito mag-isa pero baka iyon ang kailangan ng co-intern para kumalma.

Dahil ayaw ni Baekhyun na mas makaperwisyo pa ay umiling na lang siya. "A-ako na lang. Ba-balik d-din ako ka..a..agad." Mahinang sabi nito sabay labas ng quarters.

When the smaller guy was out of ear shot ay agad na kinompronta ni Jongin ang kaibigan. "Anong ginawa mo? Ba't umiiyak 'yun?"

Hindi masagot ni Chanyeol ang kaibigan dahil pino-proseso pa rin niya sa kanyang utak ang nangyari. Nilagay niya ang kanyang dalawang kamay sa kanyang mukha. _What have you done?_

“Huy! Nagalit ka ba? Pulang-pula ka e.” tanong ulit ni Jongin sa kaibigan. The last time na nakita niyang ganito ang kaibigan ay nung nagalit ito sa kanyang ama and that was 4 years ago.

“Hindi ko na alam kung anong nangyari. I just..” Nilunok niya ang bara sa kanyang lalamunan. “’Yung mga gagong JI kasi sa Medicine dept. Sinasadyang pangitin ‘yung sulat para pumunta nang pumunta si Baek sa post nila.” Nag-hum lang si Jongin para malaman ng bestfriend niya na nakikinig siya. “Of course, oblivious si Baek, pero they’re invading his personal space na and he even had the audacity to hold his hand.” Hinawi ni Chanyeol ang kanyang buhok dahil umiinit nanaman ang ulo niya pag naaalala niya kung paano tignan ng mga manyak na doctor na iyon ang kanyang kaibigan. “Baek looked very uncomfortable and nervous kaya nag-intervene na ako. I pretended to be his boyrfriend kaya tumigil na ‘yung asshole na doctor at nag-sorry. Gago siya, tang-ina niya. Humanda ‘yun at irereport ko kay tita.”

“Hey, calm down. Nag-sorry naman na ‘yun tao.” Jongin knows na mag-amiga ang director ng ospital at ang tita ni Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s the favorite pamangkin at isang salitang lumabas lang sa bibig ng kaibigan ay baka maudlot pa ang internship ng doctor na iyon. “Init lang ng ulo ‘yan.”

Nagtataka si Jongin sa kinikilos ng kaibigan dahil kahit alam nitong may hatak siya sa mga head ng university ay never niyang ginamit iyon for his advantage. So, why now?

“At tsaka mukhang hindi naman si Baekhyun ang may kasalanan. That’s just how he is, someone has to slap him with a brick with ‘I like you’ written on it para lang malaman niya na nilalandi siya.” Litanya ni Jongin. “So, bakit ka sa kanya nagalit?”

Inumpog ni Chnayeol ang kanyang ulo sa lamesa, his friend’s right. Bakit nga ba siya nagalit kay Baekhyun gayong hindi naman ito ang may kasalanan sa galit niya? “Jongin, I think I’m an asshole.”

“You think lang?”

“I am an asshole.”

“Better. Kaya ngayon puntahan mo na siya sa taas at aluin mo. Kawawa naman ‘yung tao, may sakit na nga sinigawan mo pa. Mukha ka pa man ding si Hell boy pag nagagalit, namumula mula ulo hanggang paa. Kulang na lang pumutok na ugat mo sa sobrang prominent e.” Pang-aasar niya sa kaibigan at nakatanggap naman siya ng mahinang suntok sa braso.

“I can’t. Walang magbabantay dito sa ER.”

“Para saan pa’t nandito ako.” Tinulak na niya ang kaibigan para tumayo. “Basta pumunta ka sa party ni Taemin sa Friday, quits na tayo. Bilis.” Utos niya sa kaibigan sabay tulak ulit dito para maalis sa kanyang kinauupuan.

Nag-aalangan si Chanyeol dahil hindi niya alam kung anong sasabihin niya sa maliit na binata kapag nakita niya ito. Pero alam niyang tama ang kaibigan, mas mabuti nang harapin niya ito ngayon kaysa magkalamat pa ang relasyon nila ni Baekhyun na 2 buwan na niyang pinaghihirapan.

‘Pag hindi na talaga siya pinansin ni Baekhyun maghanap-hanap na ng bagong ospital ‘yung JI na ‘yun.

“Thanks, bro.”

Bago pa siya makalabas ng pinto ay muli siyang tinawag ng kaibigan, “Bakit?” tanong niya dito.

“Tawagin mo nga pala si Peachie, sabihin mo samahan ako dito.”

“Sinong peachie?” nagtatakang tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan.

“Si Kyungsoo.” Malawak ang ngiti ni Jongin nang banggitin ang pangalan ng co-intern. “Mukha kasing peach ‘yung pwet niya e. Sarap pisilin.” Nagtaas baba pa ng kilay ang moreno na ikinatawa ng kaibigan.

“Gago ka talaga.”

💉🔬💉

Unang pinuntahan ni Chanyeol ang pantry nang makapasok siya sa loob ng laboratory, pero wala doon ang hinahanap niya. Dumaan na rin siya sa iba’t ibang posts pero ang mga natutulog lang na interns at staff ang nakikita niya. Ang last resort niya ay ang quarters nila, wala pa rin siyang nakitang bakas ni Baekhyun sa make shift dining room at sa dalawang kwarto na pinaglalagyan nila ng bag. Sumandal si Chanyeol sa pader at nag-isip. _Asan ka na ba?_

Bahala na. Last resort na lang, si Jongdae. Bahala na kung magalit at pagsasabunutan siya nito basta sabihin niya lang kung nasaan si Baek.

Handa na sana si Chanyeol sa kalbaryong haharapin niya nang biglang may narinig siyang suminghot.

Ang isa ay nasundan pa, at may kasunod pa. Sinundan ni Chanyeol ang tunog at nakita ang saradong pinto ng CR. Of course, Chanyeol, kung ayaw niyang magpakita san pa ba siya pupunta? Muling bumunga ang kaba sa dibdib ng matangkad na binata. Pinilit niyang pakalmahin ang sarili sa pamamagitan ng malalim na paghinga. Pagkatapos ay kumatok siya.

Isa.. Dalawa…

Walang sumagot pero parang natigilan ang tao na nasa loob ng banyo dahil wala nang narinig si Chanyeol na sumisinghot. Shit.

Sinubukan niya ulit. “Baek, andyan ka ba sa loob?” mahinang tanong niya at kumatok muli. Pinihit niya ang doorknob pero naka-lock ito.

Wala pa ring sumasagot, baka siya na ang maiyak dito. “Baek, please. It’s Chan. Mag-usap naman tayo oh.”

Katahimikan lang ang sinagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Unti-unting nawawalan na ng pag-asa si Chanyeol na kakausapin pa siya ng maliit na binata nang biglang bumukas ang pinto ng banyo. At lumabas ang pinakahihintay niya, Baekhyun with all his tear stained face na nagpupunas pa ng kanyang mukha.

Hindi na pinairal ni Chanyeol ang utak niya, because the moment na nakita niya ang mga namumulang mata, pisngi at ilong ni Baekhyun ay ginusto na niyang yakapin ito.

And so he did.

“Baek, shit. I’m really sorry. It’s not your fault. I’m sorry, B.” pag-aalo niya dito sabay mas hinigpitan pa ang yakap. Mas lalong umiyak si Baekhyun nang ikulong niya ang binata sa kanyang dibdib. He can’t help but feel guiltier dahil humihikbi pa rin ito.

He guided the smaller man sa upuan ng dining area sa quarters nila. Baekhyun still cradled in his arms where Chanyeol wants him to be.

“I’m sorry, B. Nadala lang ako ng emosyon. I’m not angry at you, sa mga manyak na doctor na ‘yun ako galit. Hindi sa’yo.” Paliwanag niya sabay haplos sa buhok ni Baekhyun.

He felt Baekhyun’s grip in his scrubs at umiling-iling ito, “No, it’s m-my fault. Dapat si-sinunod kita, dapat nakinig ako sa-sa’yo.”

“Shh. No, baby. Hindi, it’s not your fault. Galit ako sa mga doctor na kausap mo kanina. Hindi sa’yo.”

Inangat ni Baekhyun ang mukha niya at tinignan si Chanyeol. The taller man can’t help himself but to wipe the tears in his cheeks, “Bakit ka na-naman nagalit sa kanila?”

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang pisngi ng binata. “Because they’re taking advantage of you.”

“What? Hindi naman ah. A-ang bait nga nila sa a-akin.”

“No, B. Hindi sila mabait sa’yo. Sinasadya nung mga JI na ‘yun na pangitan ‘yung sulat nila para pumunta ka nang pumunta sa post nila.”

Hindi umimik si Baekhyun na para bang nag-iisip. “And he’s invading your personal space, at hinawakan niya pa ang kamay mo without your consent.”

“B-baka naman friendly lang sila.”

Nafru-frustrate na si Chanyeol sa pag-eexplain but he needs Baekhyun to understand. “Baekhyun, tinitignan ka niya mula ulo hanggang paa, he’s checking you out.”

Hindi pa rin sumasagot si Baekhyun, at napahawi naman si Chanyeol ng kanyang buhok and he holds Baekhyun tighter. “What do you feel nung hinawakan niya ‘yung kamay mo? Nung palapit siya ng palapit sa’yo?”

Ang pagtago ng mukha ni Baekhyun sa kanyang dibdib at ang mas madiin pa nito paghawak sa scrubs niya ang naging sagot ng binata. “It’s uncomfortable, right?” Tumango-tango lang ito sa kanya.

“Kung tititigan ka ng tao mula ulo hanggang paa and touch you without your consent, it means they are flirting with you. They wanted to get close to you, feel you, and see how you’ll react. Kaya sila ganun.”

Unti-unti nang nawawala ang paghikbi ni Baekhyun, pero si Chanyeol naman ang hindi makalma dahil sa sinagot nito. “Eh bakit ikaw?”

“Ako?”

“Tinitignan mo rin naman ako, and now you’re holding me, hugging me even, kahit wala naman akong sinasabi.” _Shit_. Chanyeol’s brain is going haywire _._ At hindi nakatulong na tumingala pa si Baekhyun para tumingin sa mga mata niya. “Does it mean you’re flirting with me, too?”

Si Chanyeol naman ang gustong umiyak ngayon, paanong nabaliktad ang tanong? Bakit napunta sa kanya? Bakit hindi siya makasagot?

_Sagot, Chanyeol Park. Sagot._

“Is this making you uncomfortable? Am I making you feel uncomfortable?”

Baekhyun just stared at his eyes for a moment, na para bang sa mga mata ni Chanyeol makikita ang sagot sa tanong. Umiling ito sabay tago ulit ng mukha sa dibdib niya. Napangiti ang matangkad na binata dahil sa inakto nito. Clingy, pero gusto niya, bahala na kung marinig ni Baekhyun ang lakas ng tibok ng puso niya.

“So, it’s okay, right?” _just double checking._ “This is okay? We’re okay?” ulit na tanong niya para sigurado na.

“Hindi ka na galit?”

“Hindi nga ako galit sa’yo, sa mga doctor na ‘yun ako galit. Because they’re taking advantage of your innocence. My mind is clouded with anger kaya kita nasigawan. I’m sorry, B.” Hinawakan muli ni Chanyeol ang pisngi nito para tumingin ulit ito sa kanya. “I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun pursed his lips kaya napatingin doon si Chanyeol. It’s inviting, but it’s not the right time.

“Okay. Sorry din, promise hindi na ko pasaway!” masigla na ulit ang maliit na binata kaya naman mas lalong napangiti si Chanyeol. Hay, Baekhyun Byun. Ang bilis talaga mag-change ng mood. “Susundin ko na lahat ng utos mo. Promise talaga.” Nag-pinky swear nanaman ito sa kanya. This is what Chanyeol wants to see, Baekhyun’s smiles, excited eyes, and pinky swears.

Imbis na ikawit ni Chanyeol ang kanyang hinlilit bilang sagot ay hinalikan niya ang cute little pinky finger ni Baekhyun sabay hawak sa kamay nito. Walang ibang nagawa si Baekhyun kundi matulala at pakinggan ang mabilis na ba-dum ba-dum ng puso niya.

“On second thought,” may ideyang pumasok sa utak ni Chanyeol. “Para mas sealed ang promise natin sa isa’t-isa, I should call you something unique.”

Ha? Biglang ganun?

“Ha? E bakit pa? Okay naman ‘yung Chanyeol and Baekhyun ah.” Kontra naman ang binata na nakarecover na sa kanyang mini heart-attack kanina.

“E corny ‘yun walang thrill, tsaka you promised na susundin mo lahat ng gusto ko.” Dagdag niya pa. _Ha! Wala ka nang kawala._

Baekhyun can’t do anything but to pout. Oo nga naman, kaka-promise niya lang. And he doesn’t break promises kasi bad ‘yun. “E ano bang gusto mo?”

“Hmm. For now, I want you to call me … Babe.”

Baekhyun is about to protest pero naunahan siya ni Chanyeol, “Oops! Bawal magreklamo! Remember, promise.” Pinakita niya pa ang pinky finger niya para maintindihan ni Baekhyun.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang ang maliit na binata. “Hay, Sige na nga, Cha-. Aish! B-Babe pala.”

Hindi mapigilan ni Chanyeol na tumawa dahil namumula ang pisngi at tenga ni Baekhyun dahil sa hiya. “Shit, Babe. Ang cute mo talaga pag shy ka.”

Tumayo na si Baekhyun para makatakbo na paalis sa lugar ng kahihiyan. “Bahala ka nga diyan, pinagtitripan mo nanaman ako.”

Baekhyun exited the room with his cute little stumping feet.

And Chanyeol doesn’t realize his own heart swells with happiness.

💉🔬💉

Nagising si Chanyeol dahil sa ingay ng ringtone ng kanyang cellphone, feeling sticky and hot all over the place and a light arm hanging on his waist. Madilim ang paligid kaya kitang-kita ni Chanyeol ang nagsusumigaw na ilaw galing sa kanyang cellphone na walang humpay sa pagtunog.

“Babe, answer the phone.” Umungol ang taong nakayakap sa kanyang bewang sabay siksik pa lalo sa likuran ng matangkad na binata.

Napadilat si Chanyeol nang marinig ang tinawag nito sa kanya kasi, _Babe?!_

Saka lang nag-sink in sa kanya kung nasaan siya ngayon, oh.. OH. Oo nga pala, off duty sila kahapon ni Jongin kaya naman natuloy ang pag-attend nila ng party ni Taemin. It’s in a bar and of course, hindi pwedeng walang iuuwi si Chanyeol sa kanyang condo.

Chanyeol, with his still foggy mind, doesn’t remember what has really transpired that night. But with their naked bodies under the covers and the way his conquest is clinging on his body, it has already screaming to him kung anong ginawa nila kagabi.

Chanyeol just sighed, nararamdaman na niya ang simula ng hangover niya.

“Babe, the phone.” Chanyeol isn’t sure if it was the hangover or the fact that she was calling him ‘Babe’ got him so irritated.

He’s starting to feel that it was the latter kaya naman umalis na siya sa ilalim ng kumot at hinanap ang nakakalat niyang underwear sa sahig. Agad niyang kinuha ang umiilaw pa ring cellphone sa kanyang bedside drawer at lumabas sa kwarto. Kumukuha siyang tubig sa ref nang sagutin niya ang phone without looking kung sino ang caller.

“Hello?”

“Ahm Chan? Sorry! Did I wake you up?” ang malambing at maingat na boses ni Baekhyun ang sumagot sa kanya.

“What happened to Babe?” Hindi alam ni Chanyeol na unti-unti nang umusbong ang ngiti sa kanyang labi. Hangover be damned but this is the version of ‘Babe’ that he wants to hear.

“Ito talaga puro kalokohan! Nagpapanic na nga ako e!” Nang banggitin ni Baekhyun iyon ay doon lamang napansin ni Chanyeol ang pagkabalisa sa boses nito. Napatingin si Chanyeol sa orasan sa kanyang kusina. It’s only 4:47 in the morning, bakit naman tatawag si Baekhyun sa kanya ng ganito kaaga?

Binaba niya sa mesa ang baso ng kanyang iniinom na tubig kasabay ng pag-usbong ng kaba sa kanyang dibdib. “Why? What happened? Are you hurt?”

“Ikaw dapat tinatanong ko niyan! Asan ka na ba?”

“Ha? Nasa condo, why?”

“Anong why? Nakalimutan mo bang massive blood donation natin today? We’re supposed to be here by 5 dahil mahaba ang biyahe papuntang Laguna, pero nasa condo ka pa lang?” sunod-sunod na tanong ng nagpapanic pa ring si Baekhyun.

“Shit. I forgot!” Patay na si Chanyeol. Nakalimutan nga niyang MBD nila today. “Ako na lang ba hinihintay?” tanong pa niya habang mabilis na bumalik sa kwarto.

“Hindi, dalawa pa kayo pero on the way na daw si Sir Kyuhyun.”

“Fuck. Can you stall them for me, Babe? Promise, mabilis lang ‘to. Maliligo lang ako then aalis na.” Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang towel sa kanyang cabinet sabay pasok sa loob ng banyo.

“Pinky promise?” naririnig niya hanggang sa banyo niya ang pangamba sa boses ni Baekhyun.

“Of course, pinky promise.” Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung matatawa siya o ano, may panahon pa talaga siya sa ganito. “Eto pa nga o, nasa banyo na ko.” Binuksan niya ang gripo sa may sink para marinig ni Baekhyun ang tunog ng rumaragasang tubig. “At tsaka ito oh, naghuhubad na, gusto mo mag-video call pa tayo e.”

“Hala!” Na-iimagine ni Chanyeol ang blush na gumagapang sa pisngi ng binata. Hay, gusto na niyang makita si Baek. “Huwag na! Basta bilisan mo na ah!”

“Sure ka? Ayaw mo talaga?”

“Chanyeol Park!”

Natawa na lang si Chanyeol. Nawala na ata ang hangover niya dahil sa ka-cute-an ng ka-intern. “Yes po. Bye na po, Babe.”

“B-Bye.”

💉🔬💉

Chanyeol is used to be stared at, of course, alam niyang gwapo siya mula ulo hanggang talampakan. Pero ‘yung tingin sa kanya ng kanilang staff at ibang co-interns nang dumating siya sa ospital by 5:30 a.m. ay iba. Irritated ang tingin sa kanya ng mga ito, at hindi iyon nakalampas kay Chanyeol. So what, para namang hindi sila nale-late, buti nga dumating pa siya e. Chanyeol pushed his sunglasses further up his nose, para hindi na niya makita ang mga tingin nila.

“Park, dahil late ka, ikaw na kumuha ng mga cooler na naiwan sa taas. Mabigat ‘yun. Sinong sasama sa kaniya?” tanong ng kanilang staff nurse na si Sir Donghae.

Akala ni Chanyeol ay walang magtataas ng kamay dahil irita pa ang mga ito sa pagka-late niya, but Baekhyun proved him wrong.

“Ako na lang po.” Hindi na ito naghintay pa ng affirmation from the staff nurse dahil agad niyang tinulak si Chanyeol papasok sa loob ng ospital.

“Bilisan natin, Chan!” Nagmamadaling sabi nito sabay takbo papasok ng laboratory. Pero imbis na sa Blood Bank section sila pumunta, kung nasaan ang dalawang malaking cooler , ay hinatak siya ni Baekhyun sa walang katao-taong quarters nila.

“Oh, akala ko ba nagmamadali ka?” Nakaharap si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na may kung anong hinahanap sa anello backpack niya. May nilabas itong parang make-up sa kanyang bag bago muling humarap sa matangkad na binata.

“Lumapit ka.” Utos niya dito pero siya mismo ang lumapit kay Chanyeol. Hinawakan niya ang batok ng co-intern. Nagsitayuan naman ang mga balahibo ni Chanyeol. Shit.

“Ahm, Babe?” tawag niya dito dahil shit shit shit. Baekhyun’s pulling him close to his face. “Baek?”

“Closer.” muling utos pa nito, napalunok naman si Chanyeol kasi, ito na ba? Ito na ba ‘yun? Parang ambilis naman ata?

_Really, Chanyeol? Dalawang buwan? You could’ve got into someone’s pants in just a snap of your finger._

Pero kailan ba naging katulad ni Baekhyun ang mga lalaki at babae niya?

Napatigil si Chanyeol sa paghinga dahil sobrang lapit na ng mukha ni Baekhyun sa mukha niya. Ito na ba talaga? Chanyeol isn’t one to complain because he’s waiting for this since day one. He just didn’t expect Baekhyun to be this.. bold.

Akala ni Chanyeol ay hahalikan na siya ng maliit na binata sa kanyang labi ngunit nilihis ni Baekhyun ang ulo ni Chanyeol sa gilid, exposing his neck. Nagtaka si Chanyeol pero naisip na lang niya na baka may fetish si Baek. Okay. Okay lang, si Chanyeol ang mag-aadjust.

Napansin niya naka-tip toe si Baek to match his height kaya hinakawan niya ang bewang nito to steady him.

Papalapit na ng papalapit ang mukha ni Baekhyun sa kanyang leeg at hindi makamayaw ang anticipation sa katawan ng matangkad na binata. Shit. At last, ang pinakahihintay niya, ito na.. ITO N-

Chanyeol’s been kiss a lot of times before, more than he can count, all over his body. But it has never felt like this…cottony?!

“Why do you show up like this ba kasi?” napadilat ang mga nakapikit niyang mata nang marinig niya ang boses ni Baekhyun habang may dumadamping kung ano sa leeg niya. And this time, he’s sure it isn’t Baekhyun’s lips. “Halata tuloy na nagparty ka kagabi.”

Buti na lang at hindi naka-focus ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa kanya, gigil siyang napakagat sa kanyang labi. _Akala niya ‘yun na._ Napabuntong hininga na lang siya sa sarili. Asado. Hopia.

“Huwag ka nga magulo. I’m trying to cover up this.. this thing! Ba’t ba kasi andami?!” reklamo nito sabay tip-toe pa ng mas mataas kaya naman mas lalong napahigpit ang hawak ni Chanyeol sa bewang niya. Hay, since sa ganito lang niya mahahawakan si Baekhyun for today ay susulitin na lang niya.

“What are you doing ba kasi?” tanong niya sa maliit na binata.

“Tinatago ko nga ‘tong mga.. mga kagat!” Chanyeol can see the redness creeping from Baekhyun’s neck papunta sa kanyang pisngi. Parang si Chanyeol ang gustong mangagat.

Oh. Hickeys. “Sorry, things got wild last night e.” Chanyeol has no choice but to tell the truth.

Pero nang makita niyang halos magsalubong ang kilay ni Baek at nalukot na ang mukha nito ay nagtaka siya. Parang dumidiin pa ang paglagay nito ng concealer sa mga marka niya na parang gusto niya na itong burahin. “T-Teka Babe, medyo masakit na.” Bumuntong hininga ang maliit na binata, lumayo ng kaunti at umayos ng tayo. He isn’t meeting Chayeol’s eyes kaya naman siya na ang lumapit habang hawak-hawak pa rin ang bewang nito. “O, why are you frowning? Is there something wrong?”

Baekhyun shook his head, “Wala.” Pero hindi pa rin siya tumitingin sa mas matangkad na binata.

“Babe?”

“I.. I know I shouldn’t be irritated.. Pero kasi..” Irritated? Bakit naman? Ang ideyang pumasok sa makitid na utak ni Chanyeol ang nagpabilis ng tibok ng kanyang puso. Is he..

Is Baekhyun.. jealous?

Narinig niyang magbuntong hininga si Baekhyun for the nth time. “I don’t feel good sa sinasabi nila sa’yo nung hinihintay ka namin.”

Oh. Hindi na bago kay Chanyeol na pag-usapan ng ibang tao. Minsan, it’s positive pero madalas hindi, dahil sa kanyang ‘Reputasyon’. “Bakit? Ano ba sinasabi nila?”

“Ayoko sabihin.” Baekhyun closes his lips tightly bago muling magsalita. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Okay lang sanay naman na akong masaktan.” Half joke lang ‘yun pero tumawa pa rin si Chanyeol to lighten up the mood. Kaya naman sinuntok siya ni Baekhyun ng mahina sa may bandang dibdib. “Totoo nga kasi, anywhere I go naman laging may taong magja-judge sa akin.” Hinaplos niya pa ang buhok ni Baekhyun para iparating na okay lang talaga.

Natanggal ang kamay niya sa malambot na buhok nito dahil biglang tumingala ang maliit na binata at tumingin sa kanya.

“Pero hindi pa rin tama! Ba-Bakit ba ganun sila sa’yo?!” Baekhyun’s teary –eyed na kaya natigilan si Chanyeol. “Lahat naman ng tao nagkakamali, lahat naman ng tao may kasalanan. Pero kung mag-judge sila sa’yo parang kilala ka na nila inside out. E ikaw nga, pag nagkakamali sila tapos sa’yo pinapasa, lagi mong sinasabi, ‘ _okay lang ako nang bahala.’_ tapos ngingiti ka, tapos kikindat ka pa ng ganito.” Despite na mangiyak-ngiyak na ang mata ni Baekhyun ay nakuha pa rin niyang gayahin ang flirty wink ni Chanyeol.

“Grabe sila magbitaw ng salita. Porket ba you’ve been around at umiinom ng alak, iresponsable ka na rin? Does that make you brainless? Hindi naman ah!” Hindi na makapagsalita si Chanyeol kasi.. he’s overwhelmed. “Ikaw nga ‘yung pinakamagaan katrabaho kasi you make sure na maayos at tapos ang lahat ng tests at papers bago ka gumawa ng iba. Tapos if there’s free time, hindi ka matutulog, magre-review ka na lang for your seminar. ‘Yun ba ‘yung irresponsible at brainless?”

Sanay si Chanyeol sa mga papuri. But the praises he got are always about his physical features, his looks, physique, the way he dresses, the way he walks. Everything that people can see at first glance.

Pero ‘yung ganito? ‘yung tungkol sa ugali at pakikitungo niya sa iba? Ngayon lang. Ngayon lang siya nakarinig ng ganun. At hindi niya alam kung paano magre-react kaya tila mukha siyang estatwa sa harap ng namumula at mangiyak-ngiyak na si Baekhyun.

“You don’t deserve to be labeled like that. Kahit sino naman hindi. I was irritated lang kasi it was so easy for them to say those things about you without thinking of the effect it may bring.” Pinunansan ni Baekhyun ang gilid ng kanyang mga mata bago muling magsalita. “Inis din ako sa sarili ko kasi wala man lang akong nagawa para ipagtanggol ka. Wala. Nakinig lang ako at tinanggap ang mga sinasabi nila. I’m a bad friend. I’m sorry, Chan.”

It’s a first time for Chanyeol, to hear about him like this, to hear that he’s actually a better person than what he thought he is. With all these words from the smaller guy, he just wanted to secure Baekhyun in his arms and keep him. And Chanyeol had never wanted to keep something this bad.

Kaya naman agad niyang niyakap ang binata sa kanyang harapan ng mahigpit. Siniksik niya ang kanyang mukha sa leeg nito. He felt Baekhyun’s arms wrapped around his waist.

“Huwag kang mag-sorry. Mas panatag ako na hindi ka na lang sumagot dahil baka ikaw naman ang pagtsismisan nila. Okay lang ‘yung ako na lang.”

“Pero-“

“Shh.” Humarap muli si Chanyeol sa maliit na binata at hinawakan ang magkabilang balikat nito. “As long as ganyan ang tingin mo sakin, okay lang. Pake ko sa kanila. What matters is your opinion about me.”

“Chan naman e.” Natawa si Chanyeol dahil ang cute talaga ni Baekhyun kapag namumula ang ilong nito. Wala siyang magawa kundi yakapin na lang ito dahil baka iba pa ang magawa niya lalo na kung ganyan kapula ang labi ni Baekhyun.

“Oh? Bakit Chan? ‘Di ba ‘Babe’ dapat?”

“Puro ka talaga kalokohan.” Pero niyakap niya rin pabalik si Chanyeol. Hay, sarap naman non.

On second thought, he doesn’t want Baekhyun to call him ‘Babe’.

Kasi ‘yung ‘Babe’ ay para lang sa mga one night stands ni Chanyeol. ‘Yung pag nakuha na niya ang gusto niya, tatakasan na niya. ‘Yung panandalian lang, ‘yung hindi magtatatagal.

And for some reason that Chanyeol can’t pinpoint, Baekhyun isn’t one of them.

“Ayoko na pala ng ‘Babe’.”

“Huh?” Bumitiw si Baekhyun sa yakap nila dahil gusto niyang kaharap si Chanyeol. Konti lang ang distance nila sa isa’t-isa dahil nakapulupot pa rin ang braso ng matangkad na lalaki sa bewang ni Baekhyun.

“Iba na lang. Ano kayang maganda? Hmm.” Chanyeol tried to think of call names na tingin niya ay pangmatagalan. Pumasok naman sa isip niya ang tinatawag ng kanyang grandpa kapag sinusuyo nito ang kanyang grandma. “Ah! Alam ko na!” Bagay kay Baekhyun ang pangalan iyon because he’s sweet and pure.

“Chanyeol naman e! Huwag na kasi.” Pamimilit ni Baekhyun.

“Honey!” proud na sabi niya at napa-face palm naman si Baekhyun para itago ang pamumula niyang iba na ang dahilan. “Honey na lang. Honey…B!”

“Ayoko niyan! Pangmatanda! Yan ang tawagan nila mom at dad!”

_Eh ‘di mas maganda._ “Wala ka namang choice e. Pinky promise. Remember?” sinayaw pa ni Chanyeol ang kanyang hinliliit sa harap ng binata tila inaasar ito.

“Ewan ko sa’yo. Bahala ka nga diyan.” Tumalikod na si Baekhyun at lumabas ng quarters upang kunin ang cooler sa Blood Bank. Pero bago pa siya makapasok sa pintuan ng post ay may naramdaman niyang pinky finger na kumawit sa hinliliit niya. Napatigil siya sa paglalakad at napatingin sa matangkad niyang katabi.

“Pero jokes aside, Honey B. Thank you.” The sincerity in Chanyeol’s eyes is making Baekhyun’s insides go mad. “Thank you for believing in me. For not judging me. Salamat.” May iba sa mga tingin ni Chanyeol ngayon sa kaniya na hindi niya alam kung ano, it makes Baekhyun more anxious.

Hindi na niya napansin ang paghawak ni Chanyeol sa kanyang ulo. Pero napansin niya ang mga ngiti nito bago lumapit ang mukha nito sa kanya.

The lips that landed on his forehead makes his heart beats fast. Normal pa ba ‘to? Parang may sakit na ata si Baekhyun?

Laking pasasalamat na lang niya at hindi iyon narinig ng matangkad na binata at hinatak na lang siya gamit ang magkahawak nilang pinky fingers.

💉🔬💉

To: Honey B

Ney, may lakad ka ba today?

To: Chanyeol Park

Inaya ako nila Jongdae at Kyungsoo e, magwa-walwal daw kami.

Why?

To: Honey B

What?! Do you even know what walwal is?!

To: Chanyeol Park

Grabe ka naman sakin!

Of course, I know!

Iinom kami ng alcoholic drinks!

To: Honey B

Wow. Proud ka pa ha. Kayong tatlo lang? May duty pa tayo bukas ah.

To: Chanyeol Park

Oo. Kaming tatlo lang kasi may ikukwento daw si Kyungsoo

Okay lang, It’s not my first time naman e.

At tsaka I promise mom and dad na I won’t reach my limit. Light lang.

To: Honey B

Saan ba ‘yan? Text me the address ako na lang magsusundo sa’yo.

*sainyo

To: Chanyeol Park

Hala! No need na!

Susunduin ako ni Manong Hae ‘pag tapos na kami.

To: Honey B

Who’s Manong Hae?

To: Chanyeol Park

Family driver namin.

To: Honey B

Okay. Basta ‘wag mong bibiglain katawan mo sa drinks.

Don’t let them pressure you, stop na ‘pag hindi mo na kaya.

And text mo agad si Manong Hae if you’re feeling dizzy na.

To: Chanyeol Park

Dami naman bilin! HEHE

Daig mo pa si mom and dad!

To: Honey B

Baekhyun Byun, I’m serious.

To: Chanyeol Park

Hala! Ba’t galit agad?

Oo na po. Itetext ko po si Manong Hae.

And hindi po ako sosobra sa drinks, sa junk foods lang. HEHE!

Huwag ka na po magalit.

To: Honey B

Pinky promise?

To: Chanyeol Park

Opo! Pinky promise. HEHE.

To: Honey B

Good.

To: Chanyeol Park

HEHE.

Bakit mo nga pala natanong kung aalis ako?

To: Honey B

Nvm. It’s not important.

Text me kapag nakauwi ka na ah.

To: Chanyeol Park

Yes po! Thank you, Chan!

To: Honey B

It’s Honey.

And for what?

To: Chanyeol Park

Wala lang. HEHE

Natouch ako kasi nag-aalala ka sa akin.

Thank you, Honey.

To: Honey B

Of course, I care.

To: Chanyeol Park

Care Bears! HEHE.

Sige na, maliligo na ako. Babye!

See you tom!

To: Honey B

See you tom, honey.

Hindi na bago kay Baekhyun ang uminom ng alak, pero ang bago sa kanya ay ang lugar na pinili nila Jongdae at Kyungsoo. Sa mga bar kasi sila madalas mag-inuman at mag-enjoy ng mga kaibigan niya dati. Nag-eenjoy naman siya sa inom part- sabi nga nila, it’s every student’s karamay sa stress ng studies, pero he’s not that fond on crowded bodies dancing against each other. Naaalala niya ‘yung mga sardinas na nagsisiksikan sa lata na niluluto ni Manang Mi Ran, and Baekhyun doesn’t like sardines. Lagi rin siyang naiiwang mag-isa sa table nila at walang kahit sinong lumalapit at kumakausap sa kanya, kaya ang ending ay umiinom lang siya hanggang sa pagdating ni Manong Hae na naghahatid sa kanya pauwi.

Kaya naman nanibago siya sa lugar na pinuntahan niya kasama ang kanyang dalawang bagong kaibigan. Dahil nang pagkadating nila sa lugar ay hindi mga nagsisiksikang katawan ang sumalubong sa kanya, kundi mga kumpol-kumpol na mga naka-unipormeng estudyante. Maraming lamesa at mga upuan kung saan nakapwesto ang mga grupo ng mga estudyante, kanya-kanyang kwentuhan, kanya-kanyang alak sa gitna at shot glass na umiikot. May nagbi-billiards sa gilid at may nagvi-videoke naman sa kabilang dulo.

Nahalata siguro ni Jongdae ang pag-ikot ng tingin niya sa paligid kaya naman nag-intro ito, “Welcome sa outside world, Bibi. Ito ang lugar ng mga broke na studyante na gustong makalimot. Ito ang tunay na buhay!” may pagtaas pa ng dalawang kamay si Jongdae kaya naman hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun na matawa. Kahit kailan talaga ito. 

“Bakit, Baek? Di ka ba komportable? Gusto mo lipat na lang tayo? Sa dorm na lang ni Jongdae?” tanong sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. Bakas ang pagod at puyat sa mukha nito, halatang he stayed overnight kagabi. Baekhyun doesn’t have the heart to delay pa ‘yung kwentuhan nila dahil mukhang any minute ay sasabog na ang kaniyang kaibigan.

“No need na. Mukhang okay nga ‘yung place e. Chill lang, no grinding bodies na masakit sa mata.” He smiled cheerfully sa kaibigan, wishing that it could lighten up the mood of his friend.

“Huwag kang mag-alala, bakla. Walang pakielamanan dito and safe ka dito dahil kilala na kami nung may-ari.” Pag-a-assure naman sa kanya ni Jongdae na sinuklian niya ng ngiti. “Mas madalas pa kami dito ni Soo kaysa sa klase natin sa Phil lit.” 

Nang makahanap sila ng pwesto doon sa medyo konti lang ang tao ay agad na may nag-asikaso ng order nila. Kung hindi nagkakamali si Baekhyun ay isang Emperador, dalawang pancit canton at 3 junk foods ang inorder ng president nila.

“Ito ang epitome ng broke na estudyante, once in a lifetime mo lang to mae-experience, beks. Kaya sulitin mo ang 1 on 1 lessons ko sa’yo kung paano pagkakasyahin ang bente pesos mo?! Tugs! Tugs! Tugs! Tugs!” sobrang active ni Jongdae ngayong gabi kaya tawang-tawa si Baekhyun sa pasayaw-sayaw niyang kaibigan.

“Lul. Kuripot ka lang e.” Kontra naman ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Sino ba naman ang hindi magkukuripot kung ikaw ang kaibigan?” sagot naman nito. “Tatlong gabi na tayong nag-iinuman dito within this week at take note, Thursday pa lang ngayon. Pasalamat ka nga mas mahal kita kaysa sa atay ko at lagi kitang sinasamahan. Pero baks, studyante rin ako, nauubusan ng perang kinupit.”

Kaya pala laging mukhang groggy at inaantok ang dalawa tuwing pumapasok ang mga ito para sa day duty nila.

Hindi na lumaban pa si Kyungsoo sa tinuwiran ng kaibigan dahil totoo naman ang sinabi nito.

“Ano bang problem, Kyungsoo?” maingat na tanong ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan. “’Di ba, you said na may ikukwento ka?”

Noong una ay malumanay na nagkukwento si Kyungsoo tungkol sa on and off relationship niya sa kanyang boyfriend na si Hyunsik. Pero nang makainom ng limang shot glass ng Empi ay umiiyak na ito. Inaalo siya ni Baekhyun sa pagmamagitan ng paghaplos sa balikat nito habang si Jongdae naman ay pinapapak ang pulutan habang inaabutan ng tissue ang kaibigan. “Hay nako Baks, tatlong gabi ko na sinasabi sa’yo ‘to, pero ‘di ka pa rin nagsasawang iyakan ‘yang hayop mong bf.” Pangaral ng president sa kanyang kaibigan. “Kaya hindi rin ako magsasawang sabihin sa’yo para quits lang tayo, makipagbreak ka na.”

And of course, like every person who’s blinded by love, Kyungsoo answered. “Hindi naman ganun kadali ‘yun, Dae eh. Cliché na kung cliché pero hindi madaling itapon na lang ang 4 years. Apat na taon na, ngayon pa ba ako susuko?”

Namangha si Baekhyun kay Jongdae dahil nasubo niya yung tatlong malalaking baconnettes sa bibig niya ng sabay-sabay at nakuha pa nitong magsalita, “Apat na taon ka na rin niyang niloloko. Apat na taon ka na ring nagpapakatanga.” Nilunon muna niya ang chitchirya sa bibig bago sabihing, “Hindi normal sa relationship ang cheating. Pinapaalala ko lang sa’yo baka kasi sa sobrang dalas na ginagawa ng boyfriend mo ay nakasanayan mo na.”

“Mahal ko si Hyunsik.”

“Bullshit!” tumalsik ang baconnettes mula sa bibig ni Jongdae ng magmura siya. Kaya naman inabutan na rin siya ni Baekhyun ng tissue. “Mahal mo ba talaga? O nag-stay ka lang kasi takot ka mag-isa?”

And just like that, natahimik si Kyungsoo. Sobrang bilis niyang sabihin kanina na mahal niya ang kasintahan, pero ba’t hindi siya makasagot ngayon? The dim lights of the place and the emo songs sang in the karaoke makes Kungsoo’s image lonelier. Naalala ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya sa kaibigan. 

“See? Hindi ka makasagot. Kasi alam mo na sa bawat panlolokong ginagawa niya sa’yo, sa bawat pagsisinungaling niya, e nababawasan ‘yang pagmamahal na sinasabi mo.” Patuloy pa rin si Jongdae sa pangangaral sa kaibigan. “The 1st time he did it, masakit na, paano pa pag paulit-ulit na? Mauubos ka talaga. At alam kong ubos na ubos ka na, Soo.”

Hindi pa rin sumagot si Kyungsoo at nanatili lang itong nakayuko at tahimik na pinupunasan ang luha. “Kaibigan mo ko, Kyungsoo. And I only want what’s best for you. Kaya kahit paulit-ulit, hindi ako magsasawang sabihin sa’yo na you deserve more than that trashy realationship. Deserve mong maging masaya.” Baekhyun agrees with that, everyone deserves happiness.

Isang lagok lang sa shot glass ang sinagot ng kaibigan kaya naman na-frustrate na si Jongdae Kim. “Hay nako, since ayaw mo namang makinig sa akin, kahit si Baekhyun na lang pakinggan mo. Single yan kaya mas rational ‘yang magpayo.”

Nagulat naman si Baekhyun sa tinuwiran ng kaibigan, “Ha? Bakit ako? I-I’ve never been into a relationship kaya walang bearing ‘yung sasabihin ko.” Paano naman siya magiging reliable source kung wala siyang experience?

Pumalakpak pa ang masigla nilang kaibigan nang marinig ang sinabi ni Baekhyun, “O ayan! NBSB pa, rational talaga. Utak ang ginagamit, hindi puso at pwet. Go, Vaks. Pagsabihan ‘yang tanga mong friend.”

Napabuntong-hininga na lamang si Baekhyun bago magsalita. “Well, I don’t know if it will help sa relationship and no offense…” maingat siya sa bawat salitang kanyang binibitawan dahil ayaw niyang mas masaktan pa ang kaibigan. “Pero I think, tama si Dae.”

Ang kaninang nakayukong si Kyungsoo ay tumingin sa direksyon niya. “Alam niyo naman siguro what happened between me and my friends kasi kalat siya sa buong college.” Panimula niya at natigilan ang dalawang magkaibigan. 

Isa sa mga dahilan kung bakit ayaw ikwento ni Baekhyun ang totoong nangyari ay dahil nagiging malungkot ang mga tao sa paligid niya. Tulad na lang ngayon, ang kaninang active na si Jongdae ay umayos ng upo at tahimik na tumingin sa kanya. Habang si Kyungsoo naman ay hawak-hawak ang kamay niya habang ang isang kamay nito’y may hawak na tissue pinupunasan ang kanyang sipon. Parang sila ‘yung nagso-sorry sa nangyari kay Baekhyun, kahit hindi naman sila ang may kasalanan.

“It’s okay.” Pag-aalo niya sa dalwang natahimik na kaibigan. “Actually, thankful nga ako sa inyo kasi hindi niyo ako kinukulit about that topic unlike other people. You’re very considerate of me kaya sobrang thank you for that.” Araw-araw ay pinagpapasalamat niya na kahit huli na ay nakahanap pa rin siya ng totoong kaibigan sa katauhan ng dalawang ito.

“Alam niyo ba, isa sa mga natutunan ko sa nangyari is the importance of self-love and happiness. Na-realize ko na if I wanted to be really happy, I have to get rid of the toxic people in my life.” Baekhyun hopes that the smile he gave to them looks sincere. 

“I used to believe kasi na once na may group of friends akong sinasamahan, okay na. Pero habang tumatagal, I felt na I’m lonely kahit na pinapaligiran nila ako.” Every time Baekhyun reminisces the past, he’s always wondering on how did he endure all those things.

“They usually made me do things that I don’t like, noong una nagco-comply pa ako hanggang sa hindi na talaga kaya ng conscience ko yung mga ginagawa nila kaya tumanggi na ako.” Nagsimula sa maliit lang tulad ng pag-try ng sigarilyo, uminom ng alak at pakopya ng assignments niya. The smaller man didn’t pick the habit of smoking because he doesn’t like the smell and Manang Mi Ran always reprimand him that it’s bad for the health. Alcoholic drinks? Occasionally. And he always makes sure he’s in control. Noong humindi siya sa pangalawang pagkakataon sa mga bisyong iyon ay hindi na ulit siya kinulit ng mga kaibigan. That’s why he thought they’re very understanding and good friends. But what Baekhyun failed to see is the repetitive and escalating forms of cheating that his friends unconsciously made him do.

From assignments to quizzes, noong una ay random lang hanggang sa every quizzes nila ay nagtatanong o kaya naman ay nakikipagpalit ito ng papel sa kanya. Pero noong mag-third year na sila, pagkatapos ng isang quiz ay pinapunta siya sa faculty ng kanilang prof sa Clinical Chemistry. Halos maihi na siya sa kaba dahil nakipagpalit nanaman sa kanya ng papel ang mga kaibigan niya. He’s ready to be scolded at makakuha ng bagsak na grado. Handa na rin siyang magmakaaawa na huwag nang ipaabot sa kanyang mga magulang ang nangyari, he doesn’t want to disappoint them.

Pagkadating niya noon sa loob ng faculty ay agad siyang pinalapit ng kanilang CC prof na si Ms. Corona sa kanyang table. Walang tao sa loob ng faculty room kundi silang dalawa, at least hindi siya mapapahiya sa harap ng ibang prof. ‘Yoon na lang ang iniisip niya para hindi maiyak. Pinaupo siya ni Ms. Corona sa harap ng kanyang table kung saan nakalatag ang mga papel. Papel niya at ng kanyang mga kaibigan kaninang quiz, with the same answers and penmanship, his penmanship.

Nanginginig na si Baekhyun sa kaba at paulit-ulit na huminga para pigilan ang pag-iyak. He wanted to defend himself pero ayaw bumuka ng bibig niya. Kahit ano namang sabihin niya ay alam niyang mali sila. Mali ang ginawa niya.

Pero natigilan siya sa sinabi ng kanilang prof, “I know you’re a good student, Byun. But the people around you aren’t. This will serve as your warning, not only in academic standing but also in your decisions in life. You may think of them as your treasured friends, but do they think the same way for you?”

When he exited the faculty room, with a warning mark in his academic standings and a heavy heart, he’s met with an empty hallway and no friends waiting for him by the door. He had never felt alone his entire life.

“That one time na tumanggi ako, ‘yung I didn’t give them the answers sa final exams natin, at nahulihan sila ng kodigo, they said that it was me who gave them the answers.” Baekhyun tried to control the tears threatening to spill. “Dun ko lang naisip na, wala lang pala talaga sa kanila ‘yung pinagsamahan namin ng tatlong taon. Na ‘yung three years na sobrang valuable sa akin ay wala lang sa kanila. They just stayed dahil may pakinabang ako, dahil may makukuha sila sa akin.”

“I know it’s bad na mag-regret na na-meet ko sila, na I spent those three long years with them, but I still did. Kasi if only I pulled out the moment they force me to do something bad, e di sana naka-meet na ko ng better people.” Tumingin siya sa kanyang dalawang bagong kaibigan. “E di sana na-meet ko na kayo.”

Ang ngiting sinukli sa kanya ng mga ito ang nagpagaan sa kanyang loob. “Nung una natatakot talaga akong mag-isa, pero my mom and dad made me realize na kahit mag-isa ka, pwede ka pa ring maging masaya. Na mas mabuti pang mag-isa ka kaysa mag-stay ka sa isang toxic relationship that didn’t value your importance. Buti na lang it was proven na hindi talaga ako kasama sa kanila.” With the help of Ms. Corona and his classmates, napatunayan na hindi talaga siya kasama sa kanila. Pero dahil sa mga ginawa nilang cheating dati sa quizzes and assignments na binanggit ng mga dating kaibigan upang idamay siya ay natanggal si Baekhyun’s sa Dean’s list at pagiging candidate for cum laude. Na-expel naman ang kaniyang mga dating kaibigan.

“It was like I was given a second chance. Kaya ngayon, every waking day, I push myself to be a better version than I was yesterday. Kasi isa lang ang buhay natin, kaya dapat we always choose to be good and happy.” Baekhyun can say that he’s proud of himself, it was never easy to move on from everything but he still did.

“Wow, Vakla. You deserve a standing ovation. I’m very proud of you.” Jongdae’s usual mischievious smirk is replaced with a proud smile. “Buti ka pa, tignan mo ‘tong tanga nating friend. Running for laude pero ‘pag dating sa bf niya ibang ulo ang ginagamit.” Natawa na lang si Baekhyun dahil inirapan pa ni Jongdae si Kyungsoo na nakapalumbaba sa lamesa.

“Gago.”

“Totoo naman ah. Bakit ka matatakot mag-isa e nandito naman kaming dalawa ni Baek?” B can’t help but to agree with that kaya tumango-tango siya. “At tsaka ang daming babae at lalaking gustong makahawak diyan sa pwet mo, ba’t hindi ka maging generous at i-entertain sila?”

“Alam mo ikaw, hindi ka nakakatulong.” Binato ni Kyungsoo ng Pic-A ang mahaderang childhood friend.

“I’m just stating what you’re missing out on. Tignan mo si Jongin Kim for example. Kulang na lang maglaway siya tuwing suot mo yung fitted white pants mo.”

“Seryoso ka talaga diyan? Si Jongin Kim talaga?” Kyungsoo can’t believe that of all people si Jongin Kim talaga ang sinuggest ng kaibigan.

“Bakit anong mali kay Jongin? Okay naman siya ah.” Inosenteng tanong ni Baekhyun.

“True. Jongin’s the perfect candidate kung landian lang ang hanap mo.” Pag-agree ni Jongdae sa bagong salta sa trio. “Pero kung ka-IS, he’s definitely a no no.”

“Ano ‘yung IS?” Baekhyun can’t believe na sa dinami-daming slang words na inaral niya sa net ay may hindi pa rin siya alam.

“Hay nako baks, IS! Internship syndrome!” Nakakaloka talaga ‘tong si Baekhyun. “‘Yung maa-attach ka sa isang tao, having feelings for him in a span of 6 months kahit walang kasiguraduhan kung magkikita pa ba kayo after internship. Parang PBB teens, ganern.” Pag-eexplain ni Dae sa inosenteng kaibigan.

Akala ni Kyungsoo ay didiretso nanaman ito sa mga lessons kuno niya na nakaka-contribute sa development ng LGBT community. Pero nagulat siya nang diretsahang tinanong nito si Baehyun, “Speaking of IS. May sasabihin pala kami sa’yo, Baek.”

Agad na naalarma si Kyungsoo dahil baka kung ano pa ang masabi ni Jongdae sa kanilang bagong kaibigan lalo na’t nakainom ito. “Dae, wag na. Baka ano pang isipin ni Baek.”

But Baekhyun is very eager to know what it is, “Ano ‘yun?”

Hindi pinansin ni Jongdae ang kwago niyang childhood friend dahil tingin niya it’s a perfect timing para kumprontahin si Baekhyun. “Hindi ko kayang sabihin ‘to sayo ng sober ako, kaya habang may dumadaloy na alak sa dugo ko ay sasabihin ko na.” Tumango si Baekhyun na parang excited and attentive sa sasabihin ni Jongdae. Umiling na lang si Kyungsoo nag-give up dahil bukod sa lumalangoy na ang alak sa utak niya ay alam niyang walang makakapigil kay Jongdae ‘pag nakainom ito.

“These past few weeks kasi may napapansin kami sa’yo. Actually, hindi lang kami, pati na rin ‘yung mga staffs at ibang interns ay pinag-uusapan ito.”

Nabahala naman si Baekhyun sa panimula ng binata. He starts recalling in his head kung may mali ba siyang nagawa sa lab these past few days. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Wala! Pero tungkol yun sa closeness niyo ni Chanyeol.”

“OH.” Medyo nakahinga ng maluwag si Baekhyun dahil at least walang problema sa trabaho niya. “Bakit? Anong sinasabi nila?”

“Eto Baek, sinasabi ko lang sa’yo to dahil alaga ka namin ni Kyungsoo and we really cared for you.” Jongdae tried to say it as kindly as his alcohol-influenced mind would let him. “Alam mo naman ‘yung label ni Chanyeol, ‘di ba?”

“Playboy?”

“Fuckboy siya, Baek. Fuckboy siya.” Sagot ng inaantok na si Kyungsoo para sa kaibigan. Nakapatong na ang braso nito sa lamesa kung saan nakahiga ang ulo nito.

Baekhyun winced at the word. “Okay. So yeah, Ganun nga siya. ‘Di ba okay lang naman ‘yun? Hindi ko naman siya kinaibigan dahil playboy siya.”

“Kulit. Fuckboy nga.” Nakapikit na si Kyungsoo sa lamesa pero nagawa pa rin niyan itama ang kaibigan. Ang kulit kasi e.

“Alam naman namin ‘yun, be. Pero siya ba? Are you really sure na pakakaibigan lang ang dahilan kaya ka niya nilapitan?” tanong ni Jongdae sa naguguluhang kaibigan.

“Uy! Don’t be like that kay Chanyeol. Loko-loko siya tsaka playboy pero mabait ‘yun at maalaga.” Pagtatanggol ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan.

Napakamot si Kyungsoo sa buhok niya dahil bakit ba ang kulit ni Baekhyun? “Fuckboy nga kasi. Say FUUUUUUCK.”

“Okay, Baek. I know you believe in all good things pero fuckboy siya at inosente ka. Ang fuckboy at inosente parang north and southpole, same poles attract.” Dinemo pa nito sa kanyang kamay ang sinasabi.

“Tanga, opposite poles ‘yun.” Singit nanaman ng tumba nang si Kyungsoo.

“Tignan mo ‘tong senglot na ‘to, sarap sapakin. Matulog ka na nga!” Inirapan na lang ni Jongdae ang childhood friend sabay focus ulit sa kanyang mission for tonight. “Anyway, as I was saying, opposite poles do attract. Parang kayong dalawa ni Chan, lapit ng lapit sa’yo si Daks kasi alam niyang inosente ka, marupok. Once he shows affection ay alam niyang bibigay ka agad. ‘Yang mga fuckboy na ‘yan, they feel a sense of pride kapag nakaka-taint ng mga virgin at inosente, which you are a perfect candidate. ‘Yung mga malalaki nilang ego, mas gusto pa nilang palakihin.”

Kahit anong isip ni Baekhyun sa sinasabi ng kaibigan, hindi talaga siya makapaniwala na magkakaroon ng ganung intensyon sa kanya si Chanyeol. Kasi mas maraming mas maganda, mas mabait at mas matalino kaysa sa kanya sa mga interns. Chanyeol’s most likely to flirt with them. “Hindi talaga ganun si Chanyeol, Dae.”

“I’m not saying that he is exactly like that, I’m saying there’s a possibility that he is.” Paliwanang naman ng kanilang presidente. “Eto ah, real talk, tinatanong ko ‘to hindi dahil hindi ako naniniwala sa’yo, tinatanong ko ‘to just to be clear. Fuckbuddies ba kayo ni Chanyeol?”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun dahil sa gulat sa tanong nito. “HALA! HINDI! HINDI TALAGA! PINKY PROMISE!”

“Okay, calm your tits bakla. Naniniwala naman ako sa’yo. Kaming dalawa nitong senglot na ‘to.” Sabay turo kay Kyungsoo na naghihilik na sa lamesa. “We believe in you. Pero ‘yung ibang tao, ‘yung staffs and our co-interns, iba ang tingin sa closeness niyong dalawa.”

“Bakit ano ba sinasabi nila?”

“Na ikaw yung mainchick ni Daddy Daks.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun sa bagong salita. “Ano ‘yung mainchick?”

“Jusko, Bakla!” Makakalbo na talaga si Jongdae sa kaibigan nilang ito. “Alam ang fuckbuddies pero mainchick, hindi?! Kalbuhin kaya kita!”

“Anyways, ang mainchick, ayon sa diksyunaryo ng kalaswaan ay ‘yung taong regular fuck. ‘Yung taong binabalikbalikan kahit na may ibang babae at lalaki si Chan. Gets?” Buti na lang may mission si Jongdae para sa development ng LGBT community kaya hahabaan niya ang pasensya for the sake of humanity.

Nalungkot naman si Baekhyun sa narinig. Kahit kailan talaga, napakadali para sa iba ang manghusga kahit wala namang basehan. “They think we’re in that kind of relationship?”

“Yes, B. At kahit anong tanggol namin ni Kyungsoo sa’yo, there’s nothing much we can do. Lalo na if they already made up their minds.” Baekhyun couldn’t agree more. 

“Hayaan niyo na. It’s okay.” But Baekhyun isn’t raised to be affected by baseless accusations. Ang mahalaga masaya siya ngayon at alam ng mga importanteng tao sa kanya kung ano ang totoo. “As long as naniniwala kayo sa akin ni Kyungsoo, that’s all I need.”

“Hay nako, Baks. Ano ba kasi talaga ang real score sa inyo ni Daddy daks Park?”

“Jongdae, maniwala ka sakin, friends lang talaga kami. Nothing more.”

“Gaga ka ba. Ang friends, kami ni Kyungsoo. Pero hindi naman kami nagtatawagan ng Honey kasi that’s Eww.” Nandidiri itong tumingin sa naghihilik nilang kaibigan. Iniimagine pa lang niyang tawagin si Kyungsoo ng honey e gusto na niyang masuka.

“Tsaka simula nung nag-mbd kayo parang hindi na kayo mapaghiwalay.” Punto pa nito sabay ginaya ang pagsasalita ni Chanyeol. “Ney, nakita mo ba ‘yung mug ko? Ney, ba’t di ka nagrereply sa text ko? Ney, sabay na tayong kumain. E kami nga ni Kyungsoo, hindi na nagsasabay minsan kasi sukang-suka na ako sa mukha niya.” 

Napabuntong-hininga si Baekhyun, ayaw na niya kasing bigyan pa ng malisya ang mga ginagawa ni Chanyeol sa kanya. He shrugs, “E ganun talaga si Chan e. Baka he’s like that with all of his friends.”

Pero hindi susuko ang isang Jongdae Kim. “Sige nga, Tell me, tinatawag niya bang Honey si Jongin?”

Umiling si B.

“Lagi ba silang sabay kumain?”

Nagpout si Baekhyun kasi, oo nga no? Sila palagi ni Chanyeol ang sabay kumakain dahil lagi siyang sinusundo nito sa post niya pag lunch or dinner time na, pero walang Jongin na sumasabay sa kanila.

“See? Hindi, pero take note bestfriend niya si Kim. So, bakit siya ganun sa’yo?”

Dahil mapilit si Jongdae, Baekhyun can’t help but think. Oo nga no? Bakit kaya?

“I.. I don’t know.”

Nagulat sila dahil biglang umangat ang ulo ng natutulog na si Kyungsoo sabay sabing, “I say, he’s flirting with you.” Sabay turo pa kay Baek.

“O, akala ko tulog ka na?” komento ni Jongdae. “Pero, Kyungsoo’s right. I bet nilalandi ka niya.”

“I don’t think so.” No, Baekhyun. Don’t put such ideas in your head. Hindi pa nga niya matukoy kung ano ‘yung mga nararamdaman niya sa tuwing andiyan ang matangkad na kaibigan. Saka na niya poproblemahin ang mga actions ni Chanyeol when he figured out his own.

“Bahala ka kung ayaw mong maniwala. Okay naman si Chanyeol e, kung landi-landi lang, I say go. Pero alam ko naman na hindi ka naghahanap ng ganun, aya as your friend payo ko lang sa’yo, ay dumistansya ka konti kay daddy daks.” Payo ni Jongdae sa kaibigan sabay lagok ng alak. Natuyo ang lalamunan niya kakasalita. “‘Yang mga galawan niyang ganyan, ‘yung lagi kang sinasabayan kumain, hinihintay ka tuwing uwian, at sweet sa texts? Deliks yan, nakakasabit ng feelings. Kaya habang maaga pa, habang kaya mo pa, lumayo-layo ka na. Mahirap kasi ‘yan pag nalunod ka na. Baka sa susunod nating inuman, ikaw na ang umiiyak.”

“I understand, pinky promise.” Ngumiti si Baekhyun sa dalawang kaibigan. Sobrang thankful siya kay Lord kasi binigyan pa rin siya ng ganitong mga friends kahit nagkamali na siya noon. “Thank you ah. You’re always looking out for me.”

“Siyempre Baks. Hay nako, bago pa mauwi ‘to sa iyakan, sagutin mo na nga yang phone mo. Lalo lang akong nahihilo sa vibration sa lamesa. Cr lang ako.” Paalam ng kaibigan bago tumayo papuntang restroom.

Agad namang napatingin si Baekhyun sa kanyang phone na nasa mesa, at nakitang tumatawag ang pinag-uusapan nila kanina. Agad na sinagot ni Baekhyun ang tawag, “Hello, Chanyeol?”

“Ney?” nakahinga ng maluwag ang binata sa kabilang linya nang marinig ang boses ng co-intern. “Ba’t ngayon ka lang sumagot? May nangyari ba?”

“Wala naman, Chan. Nagkukwentuhan lang kami nila Soo at Dae kaya hindi ako makasagot. Sorry.”

“How are you feeling? Nahihilo ka na ba? You want me to fetch you?” Natawa si Baekhyun sa sunod-sunod na tanong ng binata. 

Bago pa siya makasagot ay may narinig siya mula sa kabilang linya. _Huy! Park! Anong fetch you, fetch you ka diyan?! Sino ba yang kausap mo?_

_None of your business, Kim._ Narinig niyang sagot ni Chanyeol sa kausap. Saka niya lang na-realize ang tunog ng sasakyan mula sa kabilang linya.

“Si Jongin ba ‘yun?”

“Don’t mind him. So, are you feeling dizzy na ba?”

“Hindi! Isang baso pa lang naiinom ko. Si Kyungsoo nga ‘yung tulog na e. Hehe.” Sabay tingin sa kaibigan bumalik sa paghihilik sa may lamesa.

“Okay, that’s good. Basta ‘pag hindi mo na kaya, text me ah. Or ‘yung susundo sa’yo, ano nga ulit name niya?”

“ Si Manong Hae!”

“Okay. Si Manong Ha- Wait! Stop the car!” Nagulat si Baekhyun sa sigaw ng binata sa kasama.

_What the fuck, Park!_ Bulyaw ng kasama ni Chanyeol that Baekhyun confirmed is Jongin Kim.

“O bakit? May nangyari ba? Okay lang kayo?” Si Baekhyun naman ngayon ang nagpapanic.

“Honey, anong suot mo?” mahinahon na tanong nito sa kanya.

_Tangina mo, Park! Pinahinto mo ko para makipag-phone sex?!_

_Shut up!!_

Kahit naguguluhan si Baekhyun sa tanong nito ay sinagot niya pa rin. “Ha? Ahm. White shirt and blue bomber jacket, tapos black pants and black and white rubber shoes. Why?”

“E si Kyungsoo? Is he wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans?”

“Hala! Ang galing! How did you know?” Psychic ba si Chanyeol?

Baekhyun doesn’t hear the slam of the car door from the other line, neither are the footsteps coming closer to where he is.

“Because I’m right behind you.”

Napalingon si Baekhyun sa pinanggalingan ng malalim na boses at sinalubong siya ni Chanyeol Park with his messy ash-grey hair, almond eyes decorated with eyeliner and charming smirk. Simple lang ang damit ng binata, white oversized shirt, and blue jeans, pero ngayon lang na-realize ni Baekhyun na ganito pala kalakas ang dating ng kaibigan. He can make a simple outfit look this good. Kung si Baekhyun siguro ang magsusuot nito ay magmumukha siyang hanger.

“Why are you staring, Honey?” banggit ni Chanyeol nang mag-crouch ito sa harap ng inuupuan ni Baekhyun. Ang isang kamay ay nakahawak sa sandalan ng upuan ng maliit na binata habang ang isa ay nasa hita ni Baekhyun. Nakatingala siya sa kausap na binata with his mischievious eyes, “Do I look good?”

“Oo! You look really handsome, Chan!” Medyo naging excited ang tono ni Baekhyun dahil totoo naman ang sinasabi niya.

“Hmm. Binobola mo lang ata ako e.”

“Hindi! Pinky Promise! Ang gwapo mo!” Tinaas niya pa sa harap ng binata ang kanyang pinky.

Chanyeol smiled at his answer. Okay, if its pinky promise then he’ll believe it. He kissed the pinky finger of the brunette before he holds his hand. Hinawi niya ang buhok ng binata na nakaharang sa mga mata nito. “Hmm. Hindi namumula ang mukha mo and nakakapagsalita ka ng maayos, so I think hindi ka lasing?”

“Hindi! Ito lang ininom ko oh!” inabot ni Baekhyun ang isang shot glass sa lamesa at ipinakita iyon sa binata. “See? Sabi ko sa’yo I won’t reach my limit e. I kept my promise.”

“Good.” Napangiti si Chanyeol sa sinabi ng binata. Sumunod nga ito sa kanilang usapan. Tumingin siya sa lamesa at nakita ang isang monoblock at si Kyungsoo na natutulog sa lamesa. “Anong nangyari diyan?”

“Napadami kasi ‘yung inom niya kanina kaya ayan, nakatulog.”

“Where’s Jongdae? Iniwan niya kayo dito?” It didn’t settle Chanyeol na naiwan si Baekhyun mag-isa dito with a drunk Kyungsoo.

“Ah, nag-cr lang siy-O! Ayan na pala siya e!”

“Grabe, iniwan agad? Bawal mag-cr?!” Depensa ni Jongdae sa binata sabay upo sa pwesto niya kanina. “Huwag kang mag-alala, Park. Binantayan ko ‘yang Honey mo. Wala man lang bigay diyan?”

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun sa sinabi ng kaibigan, anong bigay?

“Makukuha mo mamaya.” Sagot ni Chanyeol sa presidente sabay tayo habang hawak pa rin ang kamay ni Baekhyun. Hindi naman iyon nakatakas sa paningin ni Jongdae Kim. “Come, may pupuntahan tayo.”

“Saan tayo pupunta?” nagtatakang tanong ni Baekhyun pero tumayo na rin siya.

Pero hindi pa nakasagot ang matangkad na binata ay inunahan na siya ng presidente. “Hoy, Park. Anong may pupuntahan? Ano? Kayong dalawa lang?”

“Kung ako masusunod, yes. Pero mukhang hindi mo papakawalan ang kaibigan mo if I insist.”

“Buti alam mo.”

“So..”

“So?”

“Tara na. Buhatin mo ‘yang lasing mong kaibigan.” Wika niya kay Jongdae sabay kuha sa gamit ni Baekhyun na nasa lamesa.

“No way! Sa ganda kong ‘to bubuhatin ko yang senglot na ‘yan! Ayoko nga!”

“As if you haven’t carried him before ‘pag nalalasing siya.” Chanyeol pointed dahil sino ang nag-uuwi kay Kyungsoo kapag umiinom silang dalawa?

Inirapan ni Jongdae ang matangkad na binata, naiinis siya na tama ang sinasabi nito pero ‘di siya papatalo. “Ba’t ako ang magbubuhat e hindi lang naman ako ang tao dito?”

With that, Baekhyun realized na siya dapat ang magpapasan sa kaibigan dahil siya ang pinaka-sober sa kanilang tatlo. “Oops! Sorry! Ako na ang magbubuhat sa kanya.” Napabitaw ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa hawak nito sa binata nang nagmamadali itong pumunta sa kinauupuan ni Kyungsoo.

Nag-init ang ulo ni Chanyeol dahil bakit si Baekhyun? Sinamaan niya ng tingin ang presidente na nakataas ang kilay sa kanya. Gustong burahin ni Chanyeol ang ngiti nitong parang sinusubukan siya.

Napatingin siya kay Baekhyun na pinipilit tumayo mula sa pagkakaluhod habang nakapasan sa likod niya ang tulog pa ring si Kyungsoo. Ginulo ni Chanyeol ang buhok niya sa sobrang inis at huminga ng malalim.

May araw rin ang presidente sa kanya. For now, si Baekhyun muna.

Agad siyang lumapit sa nagsa-struggle na si Baekhyun at lumuhod sa tabi nito. “Ako na. Put him on my back.”

“Hindi na, Chan. Kaya ko. Hindi lang ako makatayo pero kaya ko. Promise!”

“Ako na. Male-late na tayo sa pupuntahan natin.” Medyo seryoso na ang tono ni Chanyeol kaya naman nagpaubaya na si Baekhyun. Mahirap na baka magalit nanaman ito sa kanya.

Nainggit siya sa matangkad na binata dahil nakatayo ito kaagad na parang wala siyang karga-karga sa likod niya. Buti pa si Chanyeol sobrang fit, mag-gym din kaya siya?

Nang mapadaan si Chanyeol sa pwesto ni Jongdae, he made sure na nakita nito ang glare niya.

“Aww. Ang gentleman naman ni Park. ‘Di ba, Baek?” pang-aasar ni Jongdae sabay kapit sa braso ni Baekhyun habang sinusundan nila ang lakad ng matangkad na binata.

“Oo. Thank you, Chanyeol ah.”

Chanyeol hates to postpone his revenge to Jongdae Kim but, okay.

💉🔬💉

Pagsasabihan na sana ni Jongin si Chanyeol dahil sa tagal nito. Pero nang makita niyang pasan-pasan nito sa kanyang likod si Kyungsoo at nasa likod ang dalawa nitong kaibigan ay hindi na siya nagsalita. Nagtinginan lang sila ni Chanyeol nang umupo ito sa passenger seat at na-gets na niya ang ibig sabihin nito. He looked at the rearview mirror to check on Kyungsoo before he started the car.

The look doesn’t go unnoticed to the laser eyes of the president and he chuckled. Wow, bumu-boom ang lovelife ng dalawang kaibigan. Kailan kaya siya?

He thinks that his question was answered nang dumating sila sa loob ng isang bar. Medyo madilim ang paligid at tanging makukulay at nagsasayaw na ilaw ang sumusuporta sa paningin nila. Maraming tao ang nasa loob ng lugar at may tumutugtog na DJ sa may stage pero kaunti lang ang sumasayaw. Hindi na naobserbahan ng presidente ang paligid dahil sinalubong siya ng pumuputok na six pack abs ni Minseok Kim.

“Bayad na ko ah.” Rinig niyang bulong sa kanya ni Chanyeol sabay hatak kay Baekhyun papunta sa tabi nito.

Wala nang pakialam si Jongdae dahil, Wow naman talaga. Holy mami. _Engsherep_. Hindi siya makapaniwala na senior staff nila sa laboratory ang lalaking nasa harapan nila. Bumagay sa kulay ng buhok nitong blonde ang suot niyang black with peach sleeves bomber jacket. Nakasuot din ito ng black ripped jeans na nagpapasilip ng maputing hita nito. At nalaglag na ang dapat malaglag nang makita ni Jongdae ang black fishnet see through tank top underneath the bomber jacket. Kinapa ni Jongdae ang baba niya, baka kasi naglalaway na siya. Thank you lord for the meal.

“Nice to see you here, Mr. President.” Napalunok si Jongdae nang kausapin siya ng senior staff habang nakasandal ito sa may bar. May audacity pa talaga itong ngumiti with that sexy outfit. Paanong buhay pa si Jongdae Kim?!

“Nice to see you din po, Sir.” Siyempre dapat pabebe muna kahit kating-kati na talaga siya.

“Wag ka nang mag-sir, nakakatanda naman. And wala na rin naman tayo sa loob ng lab.” He smirked! Oh my God, he smirked at Jongdae! Jusko thank you for this heavy meal talaga. “Kuya Minseok na lang or Minseok. Anything that you prefer.”

“Daddy?” Jongdae blurted before he can stop himself.

Anong nangyari sa dalagang Pilipina? Potek, humarot agad.

Halatang nagulat ang staff sa sinabi ng intern dahil napataas ang kilay nito. Fuck, what if he doesn’t swing that way pala? Isa kang kahihiyan sa Lgbt community bakla! You don’t do your research bago mag-jump into conclusions.

Hindi na niya napansin ang paglapit ng staff sa personal space niya, nagulat siya ng biglang bumulong ito sa kanyang tenga, “We’ll talk about that later, babe.” Sabay kindat sa kanya.

Mama Kim, ‘Yung anak niyo malandi!

Hindi na nakasagot si Jongdae dahil kinausap na ni Chanyeol si Minseok. Epal talaga tong tenga na ‘to. “Mamaya na kayo maglandian, kailangan na naming magpalit.”

“Bakit? Saan kayo pupunta?” nagtatakang tanong ni Baekhyun sa matangkad na binata. Iiwan lang ba sila nila Chanyeol dito? Sa lugar na wala silang kilala?

“It’s a surprise, Honey. Don’t worry babalik din kami agad.” Ngumiti si Chanyeol sa binata at inabot ang inorder niyang strawberry smoothie para sa binata. “Drink this. And don’t accept drinks from other people. Might as well don’t talk to them ng wala kami sa tabi niyo, okay?”

“Okay po. Ingat kayo! Fighting!”

Chanyeol fights the urge to kiss the brunette’s chubby cheeks kaya naman ginulo na lamang niya ang buhok nito bago umalis kasama si Jongin at Minseok.

“Landi.” Bulong ng gising na si grumpy Kyungsoo sa katabing si Jongdae.

“Inggit ka lang.” Hindi pa rin natatanggal ang ngiti sa labi nito. Excited na siya sa ‘Later’ ni Minseok Kim.

Inirapan lang ni Kyungsoo kaibigan pero na-realize niyang maling desisyon iyon dahil parang umikot ang mundo niya. Argh! Ba’t ba kasi ang dami ng ininom niya?!

Mangangalahati na lang strawberry smoothie ni Baekhyun nang biglang tumigil ang music ng DJ at may nag-set up ng drum sets at mic stands sa may stage. Biglang na-excite si Baekhyun dahil first time niyang makapanuod ng live band. Umayos siya ng upo at medyo nagpalinga-linga sa may stage, baka sakaling makita niya kung sino ang kakanta. Nagsimula nang magkumpol-kumpol ang mga tao sa may tapat ng stage. Wow. Mukhang kilala ang tutugtog ah.

“Kuya, Sino po ‘yung tutugtog?” narinig ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo nang tanungin nito ang bartender, hindi lang pala siya ang nakapansin sa kumpol ng tao.

Pero bago pa sila masagot ng bartender ay narinig na nilang magmura si Jongdae. “Holy Shit.”

“Ahm. Hi Guys! It’s been a while.” Mabilis na lumingon si Baekhyun sa may stage dahil sa familiar na boses na iyon. At natulala siya sa sumalubong sa kanyang mga mata.

Ang tatlong binatang kasama nila kanina ay nakapwesto na ngayon sa stage. SI Sir Minseok ay nakaupo sa tapat ng drums wearing the same sexy outfit na suot nito kanina. Si Jongin naman ay nagpalit ng black fitted jeans and black leather jacket with nothing underneath, holding a white electric guitar. May isa pang lalaki na hindi kilala ni Baekhyun, may hawak din itong electric guitar tulad ni Jongin and he’s wearing a blue bomber jacket with white shirt underneath. At ang ikinagulat ni Baekhyun sa lahat ay si Chanyeol, Nakapwesto ito sa gitna, carrying his red electric guitar wearing an oversized dark blue jacket na pinapatungan ang itim na tank top sa loob. With his black fitted jeans na may malaking butas sa kneecap, he really looks like a rockstar.

“ I would like to introduce nga pala our drummer for tonight, let’s give it up for Xiumin!” pagbanggit ng pangalan niya’y agad na pinalo ng drummer ang instrument making a beat that erupted a loud uproar from the audience. “Huwag kayong masyadong mahumaling sa bagong drummer natin baka makalimutan niyo na ko niyan.” Wika ng bokalista sabay kindat sa audience na sinuklian naman ng mga hiyaw at tili ng mga kababaihan. Gaano na kaya sila katagal tumutugtog dito at nakalikom na sila ng ganito karaming supporters?

Dali-daling nilapag ni Jongdae ang baso ng alak niya sa may lamesa sabay hatak sa dalawa niyang kaibigan papunta sa kumpol ng mga tao sa tapat ng stage. Hindi niya palalampasin ang once in a lifetime chance na mapanuod ang kanilang staff na maging ganito ka –hot. Hindi na nakapagreklamo ang dalawang magkaibigan sa gulat at napilitang makipagsiksikan sa mga tao.

“So, for the first song for tonight, this will probably the first time we will sing this kind of song. But since it’s a special night, we would like to try something new. Xiumin?” pag-iintroduce ni Chanyeol sa unang kanta para sa gabing iyon habang nakikipagsiksikan at nagso-sorry si Baekhyun sa mga natatapakan at natutulak niya dahil sa hatak ng ‘di mapigil na si Jongdae.

“1..2..3..” Xiumin started the beat with his drums and when the trio finally reached the front line, the guitarists joined the beat, and a familiar song comes to life. 

Nagsimulang magtalunan ang nasa paligid ni Baekhyun kasabay ng pagtalon ng puso niya ng ma-recognize nito ang kanta.

_Ilang awit pa ba ang aawitin, o giliw ko?_

_ilang ulit pa bang uulitin, o giliw ko?_

“Wow. This is the first time they sing an OPM. I really didn’t think that OPM can be this sexy.”

“Grabe, ang hot magtagalog ni Loey. Take me na, please!”

_Tatlong oras na akong nagpapa-cute sa'yo_

_'di mo man lang napapansin ang bagong t-shirt ko_

Hindi sinasadyang mag-eavesdrop ni Baekhyun sa usapan ng dalawang dalaga sa likod niya because they’re probably skin to skin at naririnig niya ang bawat usapan ng mga ito. Unfortunately, even the dirty ones.

Baekhyun can’t help but be amazed about what he has heard. He can’t believe that this is their first time rocking an opm and they’re nailing it.

_Ilang isaw pa ba ang kakainin, o giliw ko?_

_ilang tansan pa ba ang iipunin, o giliw ko?_

_gagawin ko ang lahat pati ang thesis mo_

_huwag mo lang ipagkait ang hinahanap ko_

Hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun ang mapasabay sa pagtalon ng audience at sa pagkanta ng bokalista.

_Sagutin mo lang ako aking sinta'y_

_walang humpay na ligaya_

_at asahang iibigin ka_

_sa tanghali, sa gabi at umaga_

_huwag ka sanang magtanong at magduda_

_dahil ang puso ko'y walang pangamba_

_lahat tayo'y mabubuhay ng tahimik at buong…_

Xiumin hits his drums as Chanyeol looks at the crowd with a sexy smirk on his lips, and then he winks as he sings..

_Ligaya… wooh!_

As Chanyeol sings with Jongin for the interlude part of the song. Baekhyun sees the taller man in a new light. Parang iba si Chanyeol na ka-intern niya at kasa-kasama sa ospital, sa Loey na nakatayo ngayon sa harap niya at kinakanta ang isa sa mga classic songs ng kanyang paboritong banda.

‘Yung confidence niya sa tuwing naglalakad ito sa hallways ng hospital at ang confidence niya as he stands in that stage is different. It looks like in the hospital, he’s confident just because people expected him to be but, in reality, he’s lost just like all of them. But on that stage, as he strums his red guitar and pulls a ‘ _ligaaaayaaaa’_ like how Ely Buendia did, he sees the confidence with passion. That kind of confidence because he wants what he’s doing and he knows he’s good at it.

“Grabe. Ang hot ni Chanyeol. Paanong hindi ka napapatili sa guns na ‘yan?!” bulyaw ni Jongdae sa kanya nang mag-slip ang oversized jacket na suot ni Chanyeol sa balikat niya at lumantad ang black tank top nito revealing his toned arms. Cue the tilian ng mga kababaihan and kalalakihan.

“Anong guns?” nagtatakang tanong ni Baekhyun because as his 20/20 vision is concerned, wala siyang nakikitang baril malapit sa binata. And if meron man, bakit hindi pa sila nagtatakbuhan palabas ng bar?

“He’s referring to his arms, Baekhyun.” Natatawang sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan. Maglilimang buwan na nila kasama si Baekhyun pero hindi pa rin siya immune sa kainosentehan ng kaibigan.

“Ohh. ‘Yun pala.” Sagot ni Baekhyun kahit hindi niya ma-gets kung bakit guns ang tawag dito. Namamaril ba ito? “Medyo mas malaki and mas toned na nga siya since the last time I saw it, I guess his weekly workout pays off.”

_Ilang ahit pa ba ang aahitin, o giliw ko?_

_ilang hirit pa ba ang hihiritin, o giliw ko?_

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang tingin sa kanya ng dalawang kaibigan na nasa magkabilang gilid niya. Kinakabahan siya sa mga tingin nitong parang kinikilatis ang buong pagkatao niya.

“O, bakit?”

“What do you mean with ‘Since the last time I saw it?’” the brunette doesn’t like the smile displayed on Kyungsoo’s lips as he asks that.

He doesn’t have a good feeling about this conversation kaya naman pinili niyang maging maingat sa sasagutin. “Ahm. He always sends his pictures to me kasi every time nagwo-work out siya. He said it’s to document his progress. Why?”

“Document, my ass. Nagpapa-impress lang ‘yun sa’yo.”

Baekhyun doesn’t have time to react to Kyungsoo dahil agad na sumingit si Jongdae. “So, you mean, you have a weekly dose of Chanyeol’s guns?”

Medyo kakaiba ang ginagamit na salita ni Jongdae para kay Baekhyun pero at least ay na-gets na nito ang ibig sabihin niya at tumango siya bilang sagot dito.

Hindi niya inaasahan ang hampas na matatanggap niya mula sa president. “Pota ka, Baks. Paanong buhay ka pa? At bakit hindi mo shine-share ang biyayang ‘yan?”

“Why should I? It’s not mine to share?” inosenteng sagot nito sa kaibigan.

“Hay nako! Nakakainis ka! Ba’t ba laging may point ka?!” frustrated na sabi sa kanya ng kaibigan.

_'di naman ako manyakis tulad ng iba_

_pinapangako ko sa'yo na igagalang ka_

“Kahit wag na!” rinig na sigaw ng isang dalaga mula sa crowd na ikinatawa ng tatlong magkaibigan. Kahit ang bokalista ay napangisi habang kumakanta.

_Sagutin mo lang ako aking sinta'y_

_walang humpay na ligaya_

_at asahang iibigin ka_

_sa tanghali, sa gabi at umaga_

_huwag ka sanang magtanong at magduda_

_dahil ang puso ko'y walang pangamba_

_lahat tayo'y mabubuhay ng tahimik at buong_

_ligaya_

Baekhyun’s heart swells in joy because he sees how everyone is enjoying the music and joins the band in singing this classic song. He’s happy that everyone’s drawn to the band’s talent just as he is. The way they hold and operate their instruments, the way they smile to the dancing crowd and bang their heads to the beat, makikita mo talaga na alam nila ang ginagawa nila and they’re enjoying it.

_At asahang iibigin ka_

_sa tanghali, sa gabi at umaga_

_huwag ka sanang magtanong at magduda_

_dahil ang puso ko'y walang pangamba_

_lahat tayo'y mabubuhay ng tahimik at buong..._

And at that moment, while Baekhyun is admiring the whole scene, nagtama ang tingin nila ng bokalista. Minseok’s drum beats are in sync with Baekhyun’s heart beats as Chanyeol genuinely smiled at him and winks.

_Ligaya…_

Nang matapos ang set ng banda ay saktong nagtext na rin sa kanya ang kanyang mga magulang. Pinapaalalang alas dose na ng madaling araw at tinatanong kung nasaan na siya. Agad naman siyang nagreply dito upang magpasundo na kay Manong Hae kasama ng eksaktong address ng bar na ibinigay ng bartender. Alam niya kasing kapag nagtext na ang mga magulang ay gusto na siyang pauwiin ng mga ito. Okay lang naman, at least naabutan niya ang performance ng co-interns.

Nang mag-disperse ang crowd at nakabalik na ang trio sa pwesto nila kanina ay agad na nagpaalam na si Baekhyun na uuwi na. Sinubakan pa siyang pigilan ni Jongdae dahil gusto nitong i-congratulate man lang ni Baekhyun ang mga co-interns. Pero dahil sa tulong ni Kyungsoo ay nakaalis na rin siya.

“Pauwiin mo na, mukhang matagal pa sila Chanyeol e. At tsaka gusto mo bang hindi na ‘yan makaulit? Mamaya pagalitan pa ‘yan.”

He left the bar with a promise na itetext niya sila Chanyeol to congratulate them.

Tinext siya ni Manong Hae na sa malapit na Ministop na lang sila magkita. Natatandaan naman ni Baekhyun kung saan ang pwesto ng convenience store dahil nadaanan nila ito kanina.

Pagpasok niya sa loob ay agad niyang tinext si Manong Hae upang ipaalam na nandoon na siya at maghihintay.

Agad namang nag-vibrate ang phone niya, inaasahan ang reply ni Manong Hae. Pero ibang pangalan ang nag-appear sa kanyang screen.

From: Jongdae Kim

Baks, were r u?

Kumunot ang noo niya dahil wala pang 15 minutes ang lumilipas nang makaalis siya sa venue. May nakalimutan kaya siya?

To: Jongdae Kim

Nasa Ministop malapit sa bar, why?

Chineck naman niya ang kanyang mga gamit at kumpleto pa naman ang mga ito. Hindi na rin naman nagreply ang kaibigan kaya naisip niyang baka chine-check lang nito kung nakauwi na siya.

Pumasok sa loob ng convenience store si Baekhyun at pumunta sa counter para bumili ng ice cream na nasa cup. Alam niya kasing messy siya kumain. Matapos makuha ang pagkain at magpasalamat sa cashier ay naglakad na siya papunta sa pinto, gusto sana niyang magpahangin na muna sa labas habang hinihintay si Manong Hae.

Hahawakan pa lang sana niya ang pintuan ng convenience store nang may magbukas nito. Napaatras siya sa gulat at napatingin sa nagbukas ng pinto. Sinalubong siya ng hingal na hingal na si Chanyeol Park, still on the same outfit but without the oversized jacket.

“Baek..Honey.”

“Ba’t ka nandito? Hingal na hingal ka pa.”

Bago pa siya sagutin ng matangkad na binata ay marahan siyang tinulak nito sa isang table sa loob ng convenice store. Pumwesto sila sa may tapat ng bintana at magkatabing umupo. Kumuha naman ng panyo si Baekhyun mula sa kanyang bag at pinunasan ang pawis na nasa mukha ng binata.

“Ba’t ka nga nandito? May bibilhin ka ba? Tumakbo ka pa. Baka matuyuan ka ng pawis.”

“Sinusundan ka.”

Napatigil sa pagpunas ng pawis si Baekhyun at kumunot ang noo niya. “Bakit mo ko sinusundan?” 

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ng maliit na binata na may panyo sabay punas ulit sa mukha niya. “Wala lang.” simpleng sagot niya, na parang normal lang ‘yung paghabol niya kay Baekhyun. “Ikaw? San ka pupunta?”

“Sa labas sana. Magpapahangin.” Saka lang naalala ni Baekhyun ang ice cream niyang nasa lamesa. “Ay, tunaw na.” malungkot niyang sabi sabay nguso.

_Hay, bakit naman ganyan ka-cute?_ “Bibilhan na lang kita ng bago.” Sabi ng matangkad na binata sabay tayo.

Pero bago pa siya makahakbang papuntang counter ay pinigilan na siya ng co-intern. “Huy! Huwag na! Okay lang. Sayang din ‘tong ice cream. Kakainin ko pa rin naman.”

“Ako na lang kakain niyan, para ‘di sayang. ‘Yung bago na lang ‘yung iyo.”

Baekhyun looked like he wanted to refuse pa kaya naman inunahan na siya ng binata. “Huwag ka na magreklamo, um-oo ka na lang.”

The brunette knows the taller man will insist hanggang sa pumayag na lang siya. “Bahala ka.” He said, admitting his defeat.

Chanyeol came back with another cup of vanilla flavored ice cream and a bottle of water for himself bago umupo sa tabi ni Baekhyun. The taller man made sure that their thighs are touching because he wants to feel the smaller man.

“Ang kulit mo.” Komento sa kanya ni Baekhyun pero kinuha pa rin nito ang bagong cup of ice cream. “Pero thank you.”

“Wala ‘yun, Ney.” Chanyeol smiled at him with his perfect white teeth while Baekhyun starts digging his ice cream. “And before I forgot, huwag ka nga pala sa labas pupwesto ‘pag sa mga ganitong lugar. You don’t know the people around here, baka mapahamak ka pa.”

Nilunok muna ni Baekhyun ang sinubong pagkain bago nakangiting sumagot, “You really sound like my dad.” He giggled before saying, “Opo, Daddy.”

Chanyeol bit his lower lip because he felt something stir inside him when those words left the smaller man’s pretty mouth. He breathes in to compose himself kasi out of all times, Baekhyun decided to call him ‘daddy’ when there’s alcohol in his system and nasa convenience store sila. It really doesn’t help him that even if Baekhyun styled so simply tonight at the sea of grand people, Chanyeol still thinks he’s sexy in his own way.

“This isn’t really good time to call me that, Honey.”

And again, tinawanan lang siya ni Baekhyun, “Oops. Sorry. Oo na, hindi na po lalabas hanggang wala pa si Manong Hae.”

“Good.” The brunette just smiles at him in return. “So, what do you think?”

Baekhyun turns to him looking confuse, “Tungkol saan?”

“Sa performance kanina.”

“Oo nga pala!” tuwiran ni Baekhyun nang maalala ang performance ng co-intern kanina. Binitawan niya ang baso ng ice cream sa may table at excited na humarap sa matangkad na binata. “Grabe! You look so amazing sa stage!”

“Sa stage lang?” Chanyeol pretends to sulk kasi wala lang, gusto niya lang makita ang nagpapanic na mukha ni Baekhyun.

And as he predicted, Baekhyun immediately counter, “Hindi! I mean, You always look amazing naman. But you look super duper amazing when you perform! Pinky promise!” The brunette showed his pinky finger to the tall man in which Chanyeol habitually kisses.

“Joke lang. Gusto lang kitang asarin.” Baekhyun pouted at him kaya napansin ng matangkad na lalaki ang ice cream na nasa gilid ng labi nito. Agad niyang kinuha ang tissue sa table at pinunasan ang corner mouth ng co-intern.

Hinayaan lang naman siya ni Baekhyun at nagtuloy-tuloy lang ito sa pagkomento sa performance nila kanina. “Alam mo hindi nga ako makapaniwala na marunong ka pa lang tumugtog, pati si Jongin tsaka sir Minseok? Wow talaga! Aakalain mo ngang magkaka-age lang kayo dahil sa porma niya, tuwang-tuwa si Jongdae sa kanya.”

“E ako? How’s my outfit? Did you like it?”

“Oo naman! Bagay na bagay sa’yo maging bokalista ng band o kaya solo artist!” excited na wika ng maliit na binata. Chanyeol unconsciously smiled at his rant. “Ba’t hindi ka nag-take ng music? You look like someone who has passion for it e.”

“Why do you say so?” Chanyeol never encountered someone who would talk to him about music bukod sa mga ka-banda niya.

“Kasi ibang tao ka dun sa stage. Don’t get me wrong ah. Sobrang galing niyo na banda as a whole pero ewan ko ba, sa’yo lang ako napapatingin.” Chanyeol’s heart skip a beat when Baekhyun admitted that nonchalantly. Like he doesn’t realize what it means, like he doesn’t realize what it does to Chanyeol.

“Siguro dahil madilim, tapos sobrang ganda nung reflection ng mga colorful lights sa mata mo, sa mga mata mo nakita ko ‘yung tunay na saya mo.‘Yung saya na parang you fulfilled something. ‘yung saya na sobrang proud mo sa sarili mo kasi you can perform on that stage, tapos nag-eenjoy ‘yung crowd and sumasabay sa pagkanta mo.” Baekhyun explained na may kasama pang kumpas ng mga kamay niya. “Your eyes are something pag kumakanta ka. I can clearly see your passion.”

Chanyeol didn’t know how to respond to that. Sanay siyang sumagot sa mga komento tungkol sa appeal niya, like kung gaano siya ka-sexy sa stage, kung gaano siya ka-hot kumanta. The answers to those questions have been memorized a long time ago. But this kind of comment is not something Chanyeol is used to answer.

“Ba’t hindi ka nag-take ng music? No offense sa life decisions mo ah, I’m just genuinely curious kung bakit hindi mo naisipang mag-take ng course na ‘yun if you clearly love music.” Agad na depensa ni Baekhyun dahil mukhang naging gloomy ang mukha ni Chanyeol when he said that. Baekhyun Byun, you and your unfiltered mouth. “Sorry, pwede mo namang hindi sagutin if it’s a sensitive topic.” Which based on Chanyeol’s expression, it clearly is.

The taller man definitely knows the answer to that question but it’s not something he really wanted to share with other people. But as he looks at Baekhyun’s wary eyes and smile, he realized that this man is not just ‘other people’.

Chanyeol breathes in before answering, “I did, actually.” Baekhyun almost snapped his neck sa bilis niyang lumingon kay Chanyeol nang sumagot ito. “Took the music course.”

“Oh. E what happened?”

“Typical family drama. My dad doesn’t want me to take that quote-unquote trashy course, saying wala akong mararating sa pagtugtog ko. Pero as a hardheaded teenager with raging hormones, this lanky guy decided to rebel and umalis ako sa house and live on my own. Nakapasok naman ako sa music school with a scholarship, then I work on part-time jobs to pay for my other fees.” Baekhyun thinks it’s not the raging hormones but his eagerness to do what he loves and fulfill his dream.

“I was too arrogant then, everything was hard but ‘okay’. I’m satisfied with an ‘okay’ life as long as I have my music. That’s what I always tell myself every time I didn’t have enough money to pay some bills.” Chanyeol remembered those nights, ‘yung mga oras na tinatakbuhan niya ang cup noodles because he can afford a proper meal. Nung mga oras na naputulan siya ng ilaw and he used candles para lang makapag-aral. He was so proud of himself back then, lalo na noong makatapos siya ng first sem without getting help from his father.

“Akala ko noon kaya ko na lahat. Pero noong naospital si papa because of heart attack, saka ko lang na-realize that that was such a selfish move. Napaka-selfish na iniwan ko sila. Iniisip ko lang ‘yung sarili ko, ‘yung passion ko, yung music ko. I failed to realize what’s really important for me, and that time I know na, it is my family. Na kahit gaano ako maging successful sa musika ko, kung wala rin akong mauwian sa huli, wala rin. And I know na iisa lang naman ang uuwian ko, ang pamilya ko. Sobrang critical ng condition ni Papa noon, but I prayed. Nakipag-bargain ako sa kung sino man ang nasa taas na if gumaling si Papa, susundin ko na ang gusto niya. I will make my family happy. And the next day, even the doctors say it’s a miracle na nagising si Papa but he did. Ngayon, he’s back in running our business with my mom.” Chanyeol smiled at the thought of his dad, hardheadedly working his ass kahit sinabi na ng doctor na he should rest. “Contrary to popular belief ay religious akong tao kaya sinunod ko ipinangako ko sa kanya, ang gusto ni papa, ang magkaroon ng anak na doctor. So, here I am.” Chanyeol smiled at him but Baekhyun still sees na he’s not that happy.

“That’s tough.” Malungkot na saad ni Baekhyun. He can’t imagine himself giving up on becoming a doctor, the only thing that he wants to be.

“Noong una, oo. It’s never easy to forget something you grew to love. Kaya tumutugtog pa rin ako sa bar, pero if I can’t, iba na lang yung ginagawa ko.”

“Like?”

“What’s a better distraction than girls? Or sometimes, boys?” bumalik ang nakakalokong smirk sa mukha ng binata.

Baekhyun cutely scrunched his nose nang ma-gets niya kung anong ibig sabihin ng kaibigan. “I let that pass, kasi I’m really impressed by you right now, Chanyeol Park.” Baekhyun’s ice cream has left melted in the cup just like Chanyeol’s insides when those words reached his ears. “If there’s one thing that I wanted to be, it is being a doctor. And I can’t even imagine myself not doing it, not doing what I love. Pero ‘yung ginawa mo, sobrang deserve ng applause kasi hindi madaling mag-sacrifice. Hindi madaling unahin ‘yung iba bago ang sarili mo. And in this world full of temptations, hindi madaling maging mabuting anak. But you are, Chanyeol. You’re a good son.” 

“It’s my first time hearing that compliment.”

“But that doesn’t mean it’s not true.” The look in the brunette’s eyes made something flip in Chanyeol’s insides.

“Iniisip ko na nga lang na there’s an alternate universe out there na mayroong isang Chanyeol Park na nagpeperform ngayon sa loob ng isang malaking arena.” Chanyeol closed his eyes as he imagines his other self. “Full of people screaming my name, singing my self composed songs. Enjoying the night as much as I did.”

“Ako rin.” Napadilat si Chanyeol nang marinig ang sinabing iyon ng co-intern. Nakita niyang nakapikit din ang maliit na binata tulad niya kanina. “Sana may isang Baekhyun Byun in that alternate universe, who’s in that crowd screaming your name, singing your self composed song and watching you fulfill that dream.”

Chanyeol doesn’t know if it’s Baekhyun’s long beautiful lashes, smooth pale skin or blushing cheeks. He doesn’t know if it’s the way he endearingly smiles as he imagines how Chanyeol fulfills his dream or the way his red thin lips move as he talks. But Chanyeol knows something is pulling him in, pulling him close to Baekhyun.

Maybe it’s something that happened these past few days, their subtle touches, their pinky promises. The way Baekhyun always run to him with that contagious smile whenever he learns something new, the way he scrunches his cute button nose whenever he hears something nasty. The way he looks endearingly confuse whenever someone mentions something his innocent mind can’t comprehend.

Or maybe because it’s Baekhyun. Because it’s Baekhyun Byun, Chanyeol allows himself to be pulled.

Hindi na na-realize ni Chanyeol kung gaano siya kalapit sa mukha ng nakapikit na binata. He’s so near, seeing a clearer view of Baekhyun’s thin lips.

“Oh!” Kahit si Chanyeol ay namangha sa bilis niyang umatras pabalik sa kaniyang pwesto nang biglang dumilat ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. “Backstreet Boys!” excited na sambit nito saka lang narinig ni Chanyeol ang tugtog mula sa speakers ng convenience store.

Chanyeol can’t believe his luck talaga, kaya natawa na lang siya sa sarili. Maybe it’s not the right time and he should thank the 90s boyband for saving him from making a mistake.

Wala nang nagawa si Chanyeol kundi panuorin si Baekhyun na kantahin ang buong kanta. From ‘ _Baby, please try to forgive me’_ hanggang sa ‘ _Show you the shape of my heart’._ Baekhyun looks like he’s enjoying kaya naman hinayaan na lang siya ng matangkad na binata na magkaroon ng impromptu concert sa loob ng convenience store. From backstreet boys to Parokya ni Edgar, Chanyeol just watched the brunette sang his lungs out.

No words exchanged between them, just Chanyeol staring at his co-intern.

And as Baekhyun enthusiastically waved goodbye at him as his car goes off, the vocalist realized something. 

He waited for the car to disappear from a corner before mumbling to himself, “Wala na, Chanyeol Park. Kuhang-kuha ka na.”


	3. ‘Di Makatulog

_Minsan lang ako magkaganito_

_Puso kong umidlip, ginising mo_

_Ang panalangin ko_

_Ako sana'ng naiisip mo_

_Bago pumikit ang ‘yong mata_

_Ayokong managinip nang mag-isa_

After realization hit Chanyeol, wala na siyang ibang nakita kundi si Baekhyun. Kung gaano kaganda ang ngiti nito sa umaga tuwing bumabati siya sa kanilang mga co-interns at staff. Kung gaano siya katiyagang isa-isang ayain ang mga postmates para kumain. Kung gaano kabilis lumiwanag ang mukha niya kapag may bagong nalalaman. At kung gaano siya ka-cute mag-pout ‘pag may hindi naiintindihan. Chanyeol almost regrets that he didn’t like this guy sooner. Bakit ngayon lang? Kung kailan isang buwan na lang ang natitirang oras para mas lalo pa siyang mapalapit sa binata. Kulang. Chanyeol feels that 1 month isn’t enough to discover the beauty that Baekhyun is.

Isa pang rason kung bakit kulang ang isang buwan ay dahil nag-iipon pa siya. Hindi para sa kinabukasan nila-that’s for later, pero ng lakas ng loob para umamin.

The taller man never imagined na malalagay siya sa posisyon ng mga karakter sa pelikula na pinaka-ayaw niya, ang mga torpe. Back then, iniisip pa niya, gaano ba kahirap umamin? Sasabihin mo lang naman ang ‘Hey, I like you. If you want me too, then good. If you don’t, then it’s your loss’ Ganun lang dapat. Tapos. Wala ng long ass confession at iyakan.

But of course, meeting Baekhyun has made him eat all his words. Busog na nga siya.

Now he understands why it takes a lot of courage to confess. It is a battle of want and fear. Chanyeol really wants Baekhyun to be his, but he’s not ready to lose him either if things doesn’t go his way.

Kailangan niyang pag-isipan munang mabuti kung ano ang gagawin. For now, kailangan niya munang makuntento but at the same time i-observe kung may pag-asa ba talaga siya.

Buti na lang his co-interns unconsciously helps him.

“Baekhyun, may boyfriend ka ba?” Jisoo asks the smaller man nang wala na silang magawa sa extraction post nila.

Sunday morning duty kasi kaya wala masiyadong ginagawa. Wala ang ibang doctor kaya matumal ang mga requests, at ang pinakamaganda sa lahat ay wala ang mga higher ups kaya malaya silang nakakapag-kwentuhan at kulitan.

Siyempre, mas lalong lumaki ang tenga ni Chanyeol, na ngayon ay nakasandal sa balikat ni Baekhyun, nang marinig ang tanong na iyon. Naramdaman niya ang pagkagulat ng maliit na binata sa ibinatong tanong sa kanya.

“W-Wala.”

“E girlfriend?”

“Wala din.”

“Pero anong type mo? Boy o girl?”

Gustong-gusto ng tignan ni Chanyeol ang mukha ni Baekhyun dahil gusto niyang makita ang reaksyon nito. Pero natatakot siya kasi, oo nga no, hindi man lang niya naisip kung lalaki o babae ang type ng maliit na binata. In-assume niya lang na he’s into boys dahil sa built at kilos nito. If he swings both ways then good, parehas lang sila, at kung lalake then it’s better, mas malaki ang tiyansa ni Chanyeol. Pero kung babae, magpapalamon na lang si Chanyeol sa lupa.

Ang tagal sumagot ni Baekhyun at parang mabibingi na ang matangkad na binata sa lakas ng tibok ng puso niya kaya hinawakan na lang niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun at pinaglaruan ito. The smaller man has beautiful hands.

“Hindi pa ako nagkaka-crush sa girl e, so, boy siguro? Hehe.” Relihiyoso si Chanyeol Park kaya, Thank you, Lord.

“E ngayon? Okay lang sa’yo magka-boyfriend ngayon?” si Rose naman ang nagtanong sa maliit na binata. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung bakit sobrang curious ng mga ito sa lovelife ni Baekhyun, pero hindi siya magrereklamo.

“I-I don’t know. Wala pa naman dumadating.” On the way na, nasa tabi mo na nga. “I’ll decide na lang siguro ‘pag andyan na.” 

“E dito?” Sige, tanong pa. Chanyeol is taking notes. “I mean, dito sa internship? Okay lang sa’yo magka-jowa na co-intern?”

The taller man bites hip lip, ito na. Ito na ‘yung tanong na magiging malaki ang epekto sa desisyong gagawin niya. Imbis na paglaruan ang kamay ni Baekhyun ay hinawakan na niya ito, hindi na kasi siya mapakali.

Halos tumaas na ang blood pressure niya sa tagal sumagot ni Baekhyun, gustong-gusto na niyang tumingala.

Pero bago pa niya marinig ang pinakahihintay na sagot ay biglang, “Extraction sa Medicine Dept.”

“Ako na lang po!” hindi prepared si Chanyeol sa mabilis na pagtayong ginawa ni Baekhyun kaya muntik na siyang sumubsob sa upuan nito. Buti na lang ay nahawakan agad siya ng maliit na binata. “Ay, hala sorry! Na-excite ako sa extraction. Sorry, Chan!” Naramdaman niya ang paghawak ng maliit ni Baekhyun sa kanyang braso kaya hindi niya pinalampas ang pagkakataong mag-flex.

“Okay lang, Ney.” Ngumiti si Chanyeol sa maliit na binata nang makatayo na siya ng maayos. “Tara, samahan na kita.”

“Ha? Kahit huwag na! Isa lang naman ito e.”

“Walang magawa dito e.” Kinuha na ni Chanyeol ang box na naglalaman ng mga kailangan nila for extraction para ‘di na pumalag si Baekhyun. “Tara na.”

Umiling na lang si Baekhyun pero napangiti na rin, “Kulit talaga.”

Papasok na sila ng Medicine department ng biglang huminto sa paglalakad si Baekhyun, nakatingin ito sa request na hawak niya.

“O, bakit?” nagtatakang tanong ng matangkad na binata. May nakalimutan ba sila?

“H-Ha? Wala.” Sagot nito pero malinaw sa malaking tenga ni Chanyeol ang pag-aalinlangan sa boses nito.

Maglalakad na sana uli si Baekhyun pero hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang braso niya. “I don’t think it’s nothing. What is it?”

Kinagat ni Baekhyun ang ibabang labi niya, Chanyeol has been observing him a lot these past few weeks para malaman na nag-aalangan ito sa kanyang sasabihin, “Promise mo muna hindi ka magagalit.”

Dahil sa sinabing iyon ng maliit na binata ay nagsimulang kumulo ang dugo niya, “I can’t promise that, Ney. Lalo na kung may ginawang mali sa’yo.”

“E ‘di tara na,” mas lalong tumaas ang blood pressure ng matangkad na binata.

“Fine, Fine.” Wika niya sabay pigil sa palakad nang co-intern. Ang bilis bumigay, Chanyeol Park. “Hindi ako magagalit.”

“Pinky promise?” nilapit ni Baekhyun ang nakataas na hinliliit sa kanya.

Hinalikan naman iyon ni Chanyeol, like he always does. Sabay hawak sa kamay ng maliit na binata, “Yes, so ano nga?”

Napayuko si Baekhyun, halatang iniiwasan ang mga mata ng co-intern. Kahit ayaw ni Chanyeol iyon ay hinayaan na lang din niya. “’Yung patient kasi,” sabay pakita ng request na hawak niya. “Siya ‘yung patient na humawak sa bewang ko habang nag-eextract ako sa kanya.”

Naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang pag-akyat ng dugo sa ulo niya, kumukulo, naglalagablab. Naalala niyang nag-report si Baekhyun last week ng incident sa head nila. Natakot kasi siya sa nangyari at sa dami ng bilin ni Chanyeol at ng mga kaibigan niya tungkol sa mga manyak na pasyente ay alam niyang mali ang ginawa nito. Walang kasama si Baekhyun noon sa extraction area kaya siya lahat ang kumukuha ng dugo from different departments. Habang kumukuha siya ng dugo mula sa pasyente ay biglang hinawakan nito ang bewang niya gamit ang kabilang kamay. Pilit na lumalayo si Baekhyun pero mapilit ang pasyente. Buti na lang at mabilis napuno ang syringe, agad niyang nahatak ang tourniquet sabay hugot ng syringe, mabilis niyang tinapalan ng tape na may bulak ang sugat. Nagawa pa rin niyang magsalin ng dugo sa tubes at tanungin ulit ang pangalan nito kahit nanginginig na siya sa takot. Agad siyang tumakbo sa laboratory pagkatapos noon. Mabilis naman umaksyon ang head nila at nireport agad ang pasyente. Baekhyun was praised for still acting professional kahit ganoon ang nangyari.

Nag-duty si Chanyeol sa ER noon kaya umaga na ng nalaman niya kung anong nangyari. Pilit niyang tinatanong kay Baekhyun kung sino ang pasyente pero ayaw nitong sabihin. Baka daw kasi ulitin nito ang ginawa niya dati sa ER doon sa mga manyak na doctor. 

“Oh, sabi mo hindi ka magagalit.” Rinig niyang bulong ng binata sa harap niya, bakas ang takot sa tono nito. “Namumula ka na e.”

Pinky promise. Damn, pinky promise. “Hindi ako galit. Mainit lang.” sagot niya dito, as calm as he can, sabay kuha ng request mula kay Baekhyun. “Ako na mag-eextract.”

“Chan! Huwag na! Baka…”

“’Wag ka ng pumalag. Ako na.” he said with finality sabay lakad papunta sa room ng pasyente.

Maraming pasyente sa loob ng iisang kwarto dahil nga public hospital sila. Lima ang pasyenteng nakita ni Chanyeol pagkapasok niya pero alam na niya agad kung sino ang tinutukoy ni Baekhyun dahil agad itong napangiti nang makita ang binatang nasa tabi niya. This filthy old hag. Makikita niya.

“Francisco De Leon po?” tawag niya sa pangalan ng pasyente, with the most joyful tone he can master. Naramdaman niyang napatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya, nagtataka.

Agad namang sumagot ang bantay ng matanda at tinuro ang nakangiti pa ring pasyente. Chanyeol flashes them his wide smile, “Ilang taon na po kayo, tay? Tsaka kailan po birthday niyo?” lalapit pa sana si Baekhyun sa kama pero agad hinarang ni Chanyeol ang braso niya. Nagkatinginan silang dalawa at nagpasalamat ang matangkad na binata nang ma-gets ni Baekhyun ang ibig sabihin niya. Kinuha nito ang box at pumwesto sa tabing kama na walang pasyente. Siya ang mag-a-assist kaya inihanda na niya ang mga gamit na kailangan.

“57, July 29, 1962. Ikaw ba ang kukuha ng dugo ko?” Nilabas ni Chanyeol ang tourniquet mula sa bulsa ng lab gown niya sabay tali sa braso ng matanda. Actually, hindi na kailangan dahil pumuputok ang ugat sa braso ng pasyente. Wala lang, gusto lang gawin ni Chanyeol. 

“Opo, tay. Bakit po?” Kahit si Chanyeol ay napapa-cringe sa sigla ng boses niya. “Ayaw niyo po ba sa ‘kin?” tanong niya kahit obvious naman ang sagot nito.

“Hindi naman. Pero gusto ko sana siya.” Sabay turo sa binatang nasa likod ni Chanyeol. “Magaan kasi kamay niya e. Wala akong naramdamang sakit.”

This old man is really testing Chanyeol’s patience. Magaan pala ah. Despite the internal turmoil ay pinilit pa ring ngumiti ng matangkad na binata, “Huwag kayong mag-alala, tay. Magaan din naman kamay ko. Sa sobrang gaan, wala na kayong mararamdaman.”

“Chan.” Narinig niyang saway sa kanya ng co-intern. Inabot na nito ang kailangang syringe at cotton na may tape. Pinunasan muna ni Chanyeol ang site ng cotton na may alcohol, pinatuyo ito saglit bago mabilis na tumusok.

“Aray! Hindi ka man lang nagbilang!” reklamo ng matandang lalaki.

Buti nga sa’yo. “Ay sorry, tay! Nakalimutan kong magbilang.” Walang dugong pumasok sa syringe. “Saglit lang tay ah, wala pang dugo e.”

“Chanyeol.” Narinig niyang suway ni Baekhyun sa likod niya dahil alam niya ang ginawa ng co-intern. Tinusok lang naman ni Chanyeol sa tabi ng ugat, hindi sa mismong kitang-kita nang ugat kaya walang pumasok na dugo.

“Ano ba ‘yan! Hindi ka naman ata magaling.” Insulto pa ng matanda sa kanya, pero walang pakialam si Chanyeol. Wala rin namang pakielam ang bantay ng pasyente na naglalaro ng mobile legends.

“Sorry, tay. Hingang malalim.” Mabait pa nga si Chanyeol dahil tinusok na niya agad ang ugat at mabilis napuno ng syringe ang dugo.

Sinunod nila ang tamang procedure ng paglalagay sa tube at pagle-label ng pangalan pero hindi pa rin tapos magreklamo ang matanda. “Sa susunod ‘yung kasama mo na lang ang kukuha sa akin. Hindi ka naman magaling e.”

As if Chanyeol would let that happen.

“Pasensya na ho ulit, tay. Sige po una na kami.”

Mabilis niyang hinatak si Baekhyun palabas ng kwarto at nang makarating sila sa hagdanan ay nakatanggap siya ng malakas na hampas sa braso.

“Ouch!”

“Ano ‘yung ginawa mo? Paano kung magreklamo ‘yun?”

“E ‘di magreklamo siya.” Walang pakielam si Chanyeol ang mahalaga naiganti niya ang maliit na binata.

“Sabi mo hindi ka magagalit!”

“Hindi nga. Nakangiti pa nga ako ‘di ba?” Chanyeol smiles so wide. He doesn’t now if it’s because he’s touched of what the taller man did or mukha lang talaga siyang tanga kaya napatawa si Baekhyun. 

💉🔬💉

To: Honey B

Ney, san ka na?

To: Chanyeol Park

Malapit na ko sabi ni Manong Hae.

Andyan na ba ‘yung mga staff?

To: Honey B

Si Ms. Jung at Ms. Kim pa lang nandito. Nag-aassign na sila ng posts.

To: Chanyeol Park

OMG!

Sige, kahit saan na lang ako.

I’m late naman e.

To: Honey B

Pinalista ko na name natin sa Chemistry, kasama ni Kyungsoo. Okay lang ba?

To: Chanyeol Park

Why do you ask pa if it’s okay?

Of course, Chan, It’s super duper okay!

Thank you very much! Huhu!

I thought, mag-E.R. nanaman ako tonight. HEHE!

To: Honey B

Wala lang. Baka gusto mo sa ibang post.

As if I’d let that happen. Anyway, you still have 10 minutes, ‘di ka pa late. I have your DTR na dito sa tapat ng bundy clock.

To: Chanyeol Park

HALA! CHANYEOL PARK! DID YOU PUNCH IT NA BA?

I TOLD YOU LAST TIME NA THAT’S BAD!

To: Honey B

Wow. Chill, Honey. What’s with the uppercase?

Of course, I didn’t. You made it clear the last time nang hindi mo ko kinausap for 2 days.

I’m just waiting for you right here para hindi na masayang ‘yung oras mo kakahanap ng dtr mo sa loob ng lab.

Where are you na ba? 5 minutes.

To: Chanyeol Park

*RUNNING EMOJI

_“Are we gonna talk about it? Or itutulog mo na lang?”_

_“…”_

_“Yeol, we’ve been friends for years. Kabisado ko na nga mukha mo pag umuutot ka. What makes you think I wouldn’t realize if there’s something bothering you?”_

_“Wow. That’s gross.”_

_“Whatever. So?”_

_"It’s nothing.”_

_“It’s not nothing kung makakaisang kaha ka na ng sigarilyo. Ano na?”_

_“Fine….. It’s Baekhyun.”_

_“O? What about him? Nakuha mo na?”_

_“No, gago.”_

_“E ano nga kasi? Parang tanga naman ‘to, pabitin.”_

_“I think..”_

_“…”_

_“…”_

_“Is it what I think it is?”_

_“…”_

_“Kailan pa?”_

_“I don’t know when it started.. I just realized kanina, nung pauwi na siya. Parang gusto kong habulin ‘yung sasakyan niya.”_

_“That bad?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“E akala ko ba laro lang?”_

_“Akala ko rin. Kaso may sumabit e.”_

_“…”_

_“…”_

_“Sumabit ka.”_

_“…”_

_“What are you planning to do about it?”_

_“I don’t have any idea. I don’t even know kung tama ba ‘to.”_

_“Gago, ba’t mo naman nasabing mali?”_

_“I started it for the wrong reasons.”_

_“But you want to make it right, tama?”_

_“Oo.”_

_“Then make it right.”_

_“…”_

_“Just be thankful na walang boyfriend si Baek. At least, kahit papaano may pag-asa ka pa.”_

_“…”_

_“What?!”_

_“Tungkol pa ba ‘to sakin?”_

_“Tang-ina mo.”_

_“Puta, Magkaibigan nga tayo.”_

“Huy, tama na titig sa kaibigan ko. Asan na ‘yung result ni Ramirez sa ER?” biglang nabalik si Chanyeol sa present time mula sa pag-uusap nila ni Jongin noong gabi matapos ang gig nila kasama si Sir Minseok. Hindi niya na namalayang nakatitig pala siya sa binatang natutulog sa kanyang tabi. Nahuli pa tuloy siya ni Kyungsoo. 

“Andyan na sa may table. Ginawa ko na, pirma na lang kulang.”

“May request ulit galing ER. Gisingin mo si Baek, may electrolytes.” Dahil sa madaming tests ang nira-run sa Clinical Chemistry, ganun din kadami ang machines na ginagamit dito. Kaya napagpasyahan nilang tatlo na maghatian na lang per machine. Si Baekhyun ang nakatoka sa machine for ABG at electrolytes, habang si Kyungsoo ang sa routine chem at si Chanyeol sa special tests at magsusulat sa logbook.

“Wag na, ako na lang gagawa.” Agad na tumayo ang matangkad na binata upang tignan ang request. Kinuha niya ang gold top tube galing kay Kyungsoo at nilagay ito sa loob ng centrifuge upang i-spin.

Nararamdaman niya ang titig ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang likuran habang nagsusulat siya ng label number sa request at sa tube na gagamitin niya for electrolyte testing. “Magagalit si Baekhyun ‘pag nalaman niyang hindi natin siya ginising.” Nagi-guilty kasi agad ang binata kapag ibang tao ang gumagawa ng naka-assign na task sa kanya, Feeling niya kasi he’s burdening his co-interns.

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Chanyeol answered. Napansin niyang may umilaw at nag-vibrate na phone sa tabi ng centrifuge.

_Hyunsik_ ♥ calling…

“Tumatawag si Hyunsik with a heart.” Wika niya sa nagpipindot ng computer screen na si Kyungsoo. Natigilan ito sa ginagawa nang marinig ang sinabi ng co-intern. Chanyeol waited for him to pick up his phone but he didn’t. Tinuloy niya lang ang ginagawang pag-ooperate ng machine. Tinignan ulit ni Chanyeol ang cellphone at natapos na ang pagri-ring nito.

“Ba’t hindi mo sinagot?” nagtatakang tanong ni Chanyeol sa co-intern.

“Pakielam mo?”

“Sungit.” Agad namang komento ng matangkad. Noong unang encounter niya sa maliit na binata ay natatakot pa siya dito dahil wala pa nga siyang ginagawa ay naka-glare na agad ito sa kanya. Pero these past 5 and a half months ay naging immune na siya sa mga tingin nito. “Hindi ko alam kung paanong natitiis ka ni Jongin.”

“Excuse me, ako ang nagtitiis kay Jongin, and not the other way around.” Sagot naman nito sabay kuha ng specimen sa centrifuge, at nag-transfer ng kaunting serum sa tube na ni-labelan ni Chanyeol kanina bago ito ibinigay sa binata. Hindi na lang sumagot ang matangkad na binata at nag-proceed na lang sa pagte-test ng specimen.

Nang matapos niyang isulat ang resulta ng electrolytes sa request ay ibinigay na niya ito kay Kyungsoo na siyang magpi-print ng results. Bumalik ulit siya sa tabi ni Baekhyun at ginaya ang posisyon ng natutulog na binata. Nakapatong ang dalawang braso sa mesa na nagsisilbing unan sa maganda nitong mukha. Chanyeol can’t help himself but to stare. These past few days, since the realization hit him, ito na ang naging hobby niya. Ang titigan ang binata at lumapit nang lumapit.

“Invasion of personal space ‘yan, Konting usog naman.” Napapikit siya sa inis dahil istorbo nanaman ang isa sa mga kaibigan ni Baekhyun.

“Ayoko nga.” He said just to spite him dahil sa pang-iistorbo nito sa pagsa-sightseeing niya.

He received a smack on the head as a result. Agad namang siyang napa-ayos ng upo dahil sa sakit. Grabe ‘tong mga kaibigan ni Baekhyun, kung hindi madaldal, brutal.

“Hoy ikaw, Chanyeol Park! Tigilan mo nga ‘yang paganyan-ganyan mo. Kilala ko ‘yung mga tipuhan mo kaya tumigil ka na ah.” Pabulong ngunit madiin na pagbabanta pa nito sa matangkad na binata, as if abot niya ang bumbunan ni Chanyeol.

“Ano nanaman ginawa ko? Wala pa nga akong ginagawa e.”

“Pa-fall ka, ‘yan ang ginagawa mo. Naku talaga. ‘Pag ‘yang kaibigan ko pinaiyak mo, kakapunin talaga kita!” pabulong ngunit may diing pagbabanta nito. Chanyeol’s almost afraid for his family jewels. 

“Aso lang?”

“Bakit, hindi ba?”

“Okay, Chill. Hindi ko paiiyakin ‘yang kaibigan mo intentionally, as if I can. Baka nga ako pa paiyakin niyan.”

Mas lalong kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo dahil sa sinabi niya, pero hindi na lang siya sumagot. Pinutol ni Jongin ang katahimikang namayani sa dalawa nang pumasok ito sa CC section at hinampas ang lamesa dahil sa excitement.

“Guys!”

“Puta naman, Jongin Kim!” bulyaw ni Chanyeol sa bestfriend pero huli na ang lahat dahil nagising nito ang mahimbing na natutulog na si Baekhyun. Ina-adjust pa nito ang mga mata sa ilaw ng kwarto nang magsalita siya. “What happened?”

Sa takot ni Jongin makatanggap ng wrath galing sa kaibigan ay nagtago siya sa likod ni Kyungsoo. As if matatago siya ng height ng maliit na binata. Hindi na lang pinansin ni Chanyeol ang bestfriend at agad na sinagot ang nagising na binata. “Wala. Go back to sleep, wala pa naman tayong specimen.”

Pero umiling na ang kagigising lang na binata sa kanya, “Hindi na. I think I overslept na nga e. Sorry!”

“No, it’s okay.” Agad namang sagot sa kanya ni Chanyeol. “Wala nga tayong masyadong specimen. Epal lang talaga ‘tong si Jongin.”

“Huy! Hindi ako epal ah! Soo, pagalitan mo nga!” sumbong nito sa maliit na lalaking nasa harap niya.

Kyungsoo just shrugged and said, “Ba’t ko papagalitan? Tama naman siya.”

“Ouch. Sakit nun ah.”

“Drama mo, ba’t ka ba kasi nandito?”

“Si Irene kasi may gustong i-announce sa buong group. Irene!” tawag niya sa kagrupong nasa may labas pa at kinakausap ang ibang interns.

Inirapan na lang ni Kyungsoo ang morenong co-intern at chineck kung may abnormal sa results sa specimen na kasalukuyang nagra-run sa machine.

Dumating si Irene kasama ang iba pa nilang co-interns, pati na rin si Sehun at Jongdae na magkasama ngayon sa extraction post.

“Anong agenda at bakit may pagpupulong na nagaganap?” tanong ng presidente matapos nitong umupo sa gitna ng malaking lamesa sa CC. Hindi nakatakas sa paningin niya ang pagpatong ng mga borta biceps ni Daddy Daks Chanyeol sa sandalan ng upuan ni Baekhyun. Ngumiti sa kanya ang walang kamalay-malay na maliit na lalaki habang iniiwasan naman ng patay malisyang si Chanyeol ang laser eyes niya. Hmm. Para-paraan.

“Ahm. Birthday ko na kasi next week and I just wanted to invite all of you guys sa maliit na celebration sa house. Don’t worry! My mom and dad won’t be there kasi may business trip silang inaasikaso sa states, so pwede kayong mag-overnight if you want.”pagpapaliwanag nito.

“Wow! That’s good! Tayong magkaka-group lang?” usisa ni Joy.

“Ahm. No. Actually, I invited some of my friends from other groups, kung okay lang.”

“Ano ka ba, te. Siyempre keri lang, birthday mo ‘yun e.” sagot naman ni Jongdae na sinang-ayunan ng lahat.”

“ Thanks! So, ano? G na ba?” tanong ng birthday celebrant.

Unti-unting sumang-ayon naman ang lahat dahil sinong magpa-pass sa libreng inom and pagkain? Siyempre, wala. Hindi na kailangan ng verbal confirmation mula kayla Jongin at Chanyeol dahil matic na sasama sila. Habang si Kyungsoo naman ay nagkibit-balikat lang nang tanungin siya ni Jongdae kung sasama siya, which means depende kung nasa mood siyang makipag-socialize. Inirapan lang ni Jongdae ang kaibigan.

“Is it okay kung hanggang 12 lang ako? I don’t think kasi na papayagan ako mag-overnight e.” napatingin ang lahat sa mahinang tanong ng binata sa tabi ni Chanyeol. Namatay ang pag-asa ni Chanyeol to sleep with him. ‘Yung mapupuyat siya kakatitig sa binatang katabi niya, habang ang ilaw ng buwan ay nagre-reflect sa maganda nitong mukha. Habang pinapakinggan niya ang puupy sounds galing sa mapupula nitong labi. Hay, olats ka na naman, Chanyeol Park.

Ngumiti naman sa kanya si Irene bilang sagot kaya nakahinga ng maluwag si Baekhyun. At least, pwede pa rin siyang makasama kahit sandali lang.

“So, okay na lahat?” muling tanong ng magandang dalaga sa buong grupo.

Tumango ang lahat bilang sagot.

“Okay. We’re settled then.”

“Settled ang alin?” napatingin ang lahat sa staff nilang si Ma’am Taeyon na nakasilip sa may pintuan. “At bakit nandito kayong lahat sa CC?”

Walang sumagot sa masungit na staff at mabilis na nag-disperse ang buong grupo sa kani-kanilang mga post. Mahirap na, dahil baka kung ano pa ang masabi nila at makadagdag lang sa ka-badtrip-an ng senior staff.

Nang makaalis ang lahat ng co-interns nila sa CC post at bumaba si Kyungsoo upang mag-deliver ng results sa ER, ay saka lang kinausap ni Chanyeol ang nagla-log ng results na si Baekhyun.

“Sinong kasama mo papunta sa bahay ni Irene?”

“Tatanungin ko na lang siguro si Irene kung anong address niya, then magpapahatid ako kay Manong Hae. Why?”

Chanyeol breathe in nang may naisip siyang ideya _. Sana pumayag_. “Ahm. If you want, sa’kin ka na lang sumabay.”

Napatingin sa kanya ang maliit na binata at ngumiti. “Huwag na, Chan. Okay lang. Hindi naman siguro kami maliligaw ni Manong Hae.”

“Well, I know where Irene’s house is naman, para less hassle.”

“You’ve been to Irene’s house?” Baekhyun asked nonchalantly.

Chanyeol froze at the question. Shit. “Ah. Yeah. She invited me din last year for her birthday celebration.” He answered with a nervous smile. He definitely wouldn’t tell him that he tried to get into Irene’s pants that night but was brutally punched in the gut. He found out that she’s a lesbian and in a relationship with their schoolmate, Seulgi Kang. So, he ended up with another girl that night.

“Oh.” Hindi alam ni Chanyeol pero parang mas kinabahan siya sa matipid na sagot ng maliit na binata. “Pero, hindi na talaga. I’ll be okay. Don’t worry. I’ll text you na lang if kailangan.”

Okay, last push. “C’mon. Sumabay ka na lang sakin para maagang makapagpahinga si Manong Hae. ‘Di ba medyo matanda na siya? He needs to sleep and rest early.” Actually, hindi pa officially nakikita ni Chanyeol si Manong Hae. Pero based sa mga kwento ni Baekhyun ay hula niyang matanda na ito.

Baekhyun is such a family guy, one of the things Chanyeol admired about him. And he’s 90% sure na gagana ang tactic na ito sa binata.

Mukhang tama ang hinala niya dahil napaisip si Baekhyun nang banggitin niya ang pangalan ng driver. Ilang minutong nakakunot ang noo nito bago sabihing, “Sige na nga, pero I have to ask mom and dad muna.”

Hindi napigilan ni Chanyeol ang ngiting umusbong sa kanyang mukha. “Okay, Honey.”

💉🔬💉

To: Honey B

I’m here at your sala na. Pinapasok ako ni Manang Mi Ran. I’ll wait for you right here.

To: Chanyeol Park

Hala! Ang aga mo naman!

Kakatapos ko lang maligo! Huhuhu!

Sorry! I’ll make it quick na lang!

To: Honey B

It’s okay, Ney.

Looks like Manang Mi Ran and Manong Hae’s interrogation wouldn’t finish anytime soon.

To: Chanyeol Park

OMG! I’m sorry, Chan!

Nag-aalala lang sila for me!

I’ll do my hair na lang! Wait!

To: Honey B

They’re asking kung anong relationship natin, what should I say?

To: Chanyeol Park

Of course, we’re friends!

To: Honey B

Of course, ano pa nga bang ine-expect ko.

To: Chanyeol Park

Ha? Di ko gets?

Huhuhu! Chan! Sorry talaga, I’m looking for my shoes na lang.

To: Honey B

Come quick.

Before I could say something I’ll regret.

To: Chanyeol Park

Hala! Galit ka ba? Sorry po! Huhuhu!

Pababa na po ako. HEHE.

💉🔬💉

Baekhyun actually expects the ‘party’ to be full of dancing people with fake pretty lights reflecting on dancing bodies. Or something like there would be ladies in their bikini suits and guys in their beach shorts jumping and swimming in the pool while the DJ blasts the latest EDM hit song. But none of that greets them as Baekhyun and Chanyeol step inside the Bae’s residences.

Nang makababa sila ng sasakyan ni Chanyeol ay sinalubong sila ng kasambahay nila Irene at sinabing nasa pool area daw ang mga co-interns at sila na lang ang hinihintay. Pinapasok sila nito sa malaking sala ng pamilya hanggang sa lumabas sila sa may pool area kung saan nakakumpol ang kanilang mga co-interns na kasalukuyang nagsisimula nang mag-inuman.

“Ano ba ‘yan, Baks!” agad na sinalubong siya ni Jongdae nang makita siya nito. Pinulupot niya ang braso niya sa braso ni Baekhyun at hinatak ang maliit na binata papunta sa isang malaking table, na napapalibutan ng kanilang mga co-interns. “Ang aga naming sinimulan ang inuman para sa’yo tapos ikaw pa ‘tong late!” reklamo ng presidente sa kanyang kaibigan.

“Sorry na. Nag-catch up pa kasi ako sa series na pinapanood ko. Hindi ko na namalayan ‘yung time.” Inirapan lang siya ng kaibigan bilang sagot. Typical Baekhyun Byun on allotting his free time binge watching series imbis na itulog na lang niya.

Ang ineexpect niyang lagpas sa fifty na kataong dadalo ay hindi pala lalagpas ng thirty. Nakalimutan ata ni Baekhyun na mapili si Irene pagdating sa mga taong kakaibiganin niya. Medyo proud nga ang binata sa kanyang sarili dahil nakapasa siya sa standards to be Irene Bae’s friend.

“Chanyeol!” rinig nilang tawag ni Joy sa matangkad na binata nang makalapit sila sa table. “Dito ka na! I’ve saved you a seat!”

“Harot talaga.” Bulong ni Jongdae na agad namang sinuway ni Baekhyun.

Tumingin si Chanyeol sa direksyon niya, “Baek, dun daw tayo.”

Natigilan si Baekhyun kasi kahit halos patapos na ang internship ay hindi pa rin nagbago ang pakikitungo ni Joy sa kanya. Oo nga’t nabawasan ang pagpapa-assign niya kay Baekhyun sa ER, pero hindi pa rin siya pinapansin ni Joy kahit civil lang.

Na-sense siguro ng kaibigan ang pag-aalinlangan niya kaya ito na ang sumagot para sa kanya, “Dito na lang si Baekkie, nag-save din kami ng seat para sa kanya. Tsaka, isa lang naman ata ‘yung upuan doon kaya doon ka na lang. Dito na si Baek, safe siya dito.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol sa narinig mula kay Jongdae. Nakipagtitigan siya kay Baekhyun para itanong kung agree ba siya sa sinasabi ng kaibigan. Ngumiti naman sa kanya ang maliit na binata, sabay thumbs up pa.

Bumuntong-hininga na lang si Chanyeol, “Kukuha lang ako ng pagkain natin, diyan ka muna.” Sabi niya sabay lakad papunta sa catering sa may kabilang dulo ng swimming pool.

Nang makita niyang malayo-layo na si Chanyeol mula sa kanilang pwesto ay agad siyang nagpasalamat sa kaibigan.

“Wala ‘yun noh. Ayoko lang masira ang gabi nating lahat. Maupo ka na nga.”

Agad na binati ni Baekhyun ang katabing si Sehun nang siya’y makaupo. Ngumiti naman ito sa kanya sabay abot ng basong may alak. Baehyun took it pero hindi niya ininom, inamoy muna niya para malaman kung familiar ba ang alak sa kanya. Mukhang parehas lang nung ininom nila nung kasama niya sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo.

“Si Jongdae ang nagdala niyan, sampung bote ata ang dala niya. Gusto mo ba?” alok ng binata.

Umiling naman si Baekhyun sa kanya, gusto kasi sana niya na may laman ang tiyan niya kapag iinom, “Later na lang.”

Nagkibit-balikat lang si Sehun sabay ubos sa natitirang inumin sa kanyang baso. Dumating naman si Chanyeol sa pwesto niya sabay lapag ng pinggan na may samut-saring handa sa may tapat niya. Ngumiti si Baekhyun sa matangkad na binata, “Thank you, Chan.”

“Welcome, Honey,” Chanyeol said sabay gulo sa buhok ng maliit na binata. “Drink moderately, pinky promise?”

“Pinky Promise!” pinakita ni Baekhyun sa kanya ang pinky finger nito, na siya namang hinalikan ng matangkad na binata.

“Doon na ko, sumenyas ka lang or text me ‘pag gusto mo na umuwi.”

“Okay po!”

Hindi nila napansin ang katabi ni Baekhyun na kanina pa nakatitig sa kanila. Kaya naman nang maka-upo na ang matangkad na binata sa kabilang dulo ng mesa sa tapat ni Baekhyun, ay hindi na nito mapigilang magtanong. “Kayo ba?”

Si Baekhyun na tinitignan si Chanyeol sa kabilang dulo ng mesa ay biglang napalingon sa kanya, “Ha?”

“Tinatanong ko kung kayo ba ni Chanyeol.”

“Hindi ah! We’re not together, saan mo naman nakuha ‘yan?” Defensive, Sehun thought.

“Akala ko kayo e, tinatawag ka niyang ‘honey’ tapos hinalikan ka niya.”

“What? We never kissed!”

“I mean, ‘yung daliri mo, hinalikan niya.”

“That just how he is.”

“Talaga ba?”

Hindi na nakasagot si Baekhyun at inalis ang tingin niya sa kausap. Tila nag-iisip ito tungkol sa sinabi ni Sehun. In the past five months na nakasama ni Sehun si Baekhyun sa iisang post at grupo ay alam niyang Baekhyun never falters in answering, lalo na kung sigurado ang binata na tama at totoo ang sasabihin niya. But why would Baekhyun needed to think twice pagdating sa kanilang dalawa ni Chanyeol?

Nakita niyang tumingin ulit ang kausap sa kanyang harapan, kung saan kasalukuyang magkalapit ang mukha ni Chanyeol at Joy, na tila nagbubulungan sabay tawa. Muling ibinalik ni Sehun ang tingin sa katabi. He saw something flashed in the smaller man’s eyes before he sighed and turned to him,“Yes, that’s just how he is.”

Sehun doesn’t like the smile Baekhyun threw at his way.

💉🔬💉

Lumalim na ang gabi at napag-isipan ng grupo na mag-truth or dare na lang, gamit ang bote ng emperador na kanina pa nila naubos. Dahil masyado silang marami ay naghati sila sa dalawang grupo. Tig-isang bote ang iikot sa bawat grupo, ang matatapatan nito sa isang grupo ay ang magtatanong habang ang isa naman na nasa kabilang grupo ay ang sasagot ng truth or gagawa ng dare. Kapag nagawa ang dare ay iinom ang nagtanong mula sa kabilang grupo. Kapag hindi naman nasagot ang truth or nagawa ang dare ay iinom siya ng alak. Kung saang grupo kabilang ang uminom ng alak, sa kanila manggagaling ang gagawa ng truth or dare.

Medyo naguguluhan pa si Baekhyun sa rules ng laro noong una. Pero matapos tumalon ni Jackson sa pool ng walang saplot, bigyan ng lapdance ni Jongin si Kyungsoo, at umamin ni Irene at Seulgi sa kanilang relationship ay na-gets na rin niya ang laro. Masaya naman ang laro so far, pero patagal nang patagal ay palala ng palala ang mga dare, kaya mas lalong kinakabahan si Baekhyun tuwing umiikot ang bote. Nakahinga siya ng maluwag nang tumapat ang nguso ng bote sa katabi niyang si Sehun.

“Truth.” Agad na sabi ni Sehun kahit wala pang nagtatanong sa kanya.

“KJ naman!” asar naman sa kanya mula sa kabilang grupo.

“Tinatamad akong kumilos e.”

“Fine, name three co-interns natin na type mo.” Tanong ni Jisoo mula sa kabilang grupo.

Naging attentive ang lahat dahil sa tanong ng dalaga. Hello, this is Sehun Oh we’re talking about, he’s the masungit, tahimik, very smart and very borta co-intern that everyone’s secret crush.

Akala nila ay matatagalang sumagot ang binata tulad ng iba, pero nagulat silang lahat ng agad itong sumagot, “Si Baekhyun.”

Ang umiinom na si Jongdae Kim ay napabuga ng tubig dahil sa narinig. Natahimik ang lahat dahil buong akala nila ay straight si Sehun Oh.

Ang nagmamay-ari ng nabanggit na pangalan ay kasalukuyang hindi makapagsalita at namumula.

“Sino pa?” muling tanong ni Jisoo.

“Wala na e. Wala na kong maisip.”

“Bitch, akala ko straight ka?” hindi na napigilang itanong ni Jongdae.

Nag-shrug lang si Sehun sabay nguso kay Jisoo na inumin na ang alak sa tapat nito dahil nasagot niya ang dare. Nang maka-recover ang lahat mula sa gulat ay muli silang bumalik sa laro. Habang nag-iingay ang lahat dahil sa kasalukuyang nagaganap na strip show courtesy of Mark, ay napatingin si Baekhyun sa katabi niyang si Sehun na kumalabit sa kanya.

“Awkward ba?” tanong nito.

“Ang alin?”

“’Yung sinabi ko kanina, na type kita.”

Oh. ‘Yun pala. “Ahm. Hindi naman. Medyo nahiya lang ako kanina pero okay lang ‘yun. Type lang naman e.”

Tumitig si Sehun sa katabi, he wanted to say that it’s more than that. Even though he wasn’t sure if its more of an infatuation or more of a ‘like’. But Sehun’s sure that Baekhyun’s more than his type. His droopy eyes, his rectangular smile, and his bright personality which makes Sehun look forward on their duties together. Makes him want to know more of the smaller man.

But he knows he needs to figure out more of what he’s feeling before he confesses. He needs to be definite, he needs to be sure because Baekhyun deserves certainty.

“Yeah.” Maikli niyang sagot sa maliit na binata. Hindi niya alam kung masasaktan ba siya o matutuwa dahil mukhang nakahinga ito ng maluwag, pero hindi na lang niya ito inisip. “Namumula ka na.” komento niya rito dahil kapansin-pansin na ang pamumula ng kausap.

Hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang kanyang pisngi at naramdamang medyo umiinit nga ito. Oops, hindi na niya napansin ang bilang ng basong iniinom niya dahil sa kasiyahang nagaganap sa paligid. Kailangan na niyang tumigil dahil nag-pinky promise siya kay Chanyeol. And pinky promises should never be broken.

“I think you need to stop.” May pag-aalala na sa tono ni Sehun kaya naman nginitian niya ang binata at tumango to assure him.

“Gusto mo uwi na tayo? Ako na lang maghahatid sa’yo.”

Bago pa makasagot si Baekhyun na si Chanyeol ang maghahatid sa kanya pauwi ay may tumawag sa kanya. “Oy, Baekhyun! Truth or Dare!”

Agad na napatingin si Baekhyun sa bote na ang nguso ay nakaturo sa pwesto niya. Hala. Bakit ngayon pa when he already reached his limit na? Hindi na siya pwedeng uminom!

Mabilis ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun dahil sa kaba, habang pinag-iisipan niya kung anong pipiliin. If he choose ‘Dare’, baka kung anong ‘wild things’ ang ipagawa sa kanya, kapag truth naman ay may hinala siyang tungkol kay Chanyeol ang itatanong ng mga ito. And he doesn’t want something to be out in the open that even he wasn’t sure of. Ayaw niya pa, ayaw pa niyang harapin.

“Dare na lang.”

“Okay! Hmm.” Kunwari ay nag-iisip pa si Jennie kung anong papagawa niya kahit halata naman sa mga mala-pusang mata niya na she had something in mind.

“Okay, walang KJ ah! Dare lang!”

Kinakabahan na si Baekhyun sa ipapagawa sa kanya, sana naman he won’t go nude, strip tease or lapdance. Kailangan niyang magkumpisal kay father this coming Sunday if ever that happens. 

“Kiss the birthday celebrant on the lips!”

Natigilan si Baekhyun at nagkatinginan sila ni Irene bago napatingin din sa kanya si Seulgi, it wasn’t even a day ang lumipas nang mag-out ang dalawa sa kanilang lahat, and Jennie wanted Irene to kiss other person? At co-intern pa nila. This is a recipe for a disaster.

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun dahil hindi naman talaga niya alam kung anong sasabihin. He had to do the dare or break his promise to Chanyeol.

“Oy wala namang personalan! Okay lang ‘yan, ‘di ba Seulgi?” lasing na ata si Jennie dahil hindi na niya makita ang pagkaseryoso sa mukha ng tinawag na dalaga.

“Oo naman.” Pilit ang ngiti ni Seulgi nang sinabi niya iyon, pero walang pakialam ang mga kasama nila at nag-cheer pa kay Baekhyun na gawin na ang dare.

“Oh! Okay naman daw pala!”

“Go na! Baekhyun!”

“Jusko, masusuka na ata ako.”

“Baks! Huwag kang tatalikod sa rebolusyon!”

Napabuntong-hininga si Baekhyun, he knows na kailangan niyang gawin ang dare dahil hindi na siya pwedeng uminom. He promised, he won’t break a promise. Tumingin siya sa direksyon ni Seulgi, nagtama ang tingin nila bago niya sabihing, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Sagot naman nto sa kanya sabay matipid na ngumiti.

Tumayo siya sa kanyang kinauupuan at huminto sa harap ni Irene. Mas lalong bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya nang makita niya ang seryosong pero maganda pa ring mukha ni Irene. “I’m sorry.” Bulong niya sa dalaga.

“It’s okay. Seulgi is sober enough to understand.”

“Thank you and sorry pa rin.”

“I don’t think sa akin ka dapat mag-sorry after this.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun sa dalaga, “Ha?”

“Nothing. Come closer.” Utos nito kaya naman nilapit ni Baekhyun ang mukha niya sa dalaga. Hindi niya napansin ang hiyawan ng kanyang mga kasama at ang namumuong tensyon sa gilid.

“We can pretend to kiss. You just have to hold my cheek and place your thumb on my lips. They weren’t sober enough to notice anything.”

Medyo gumaan ang pakiramdam ni Baekhyun sa narinig. Okay, hindi kailangang masayang ang first kiss niya. Thank you, Lord. He just needs to be a good actor and make them believe.

“Okay.” Ngiti niya sa dalaga sabay tango.

“Oy, tama na dirty talk! Ready na ba?” sigaw ni Jennie at tumango naman sa kanya si Baekhyun.

Hold her cheek, place your thumb on her lips. Then kiss your thumb!

Huminga ulit siya ng malalim bago unti-unting nilapit ang mukha sa magandang mukha ni Irene.

Hold her cheek, place your thumb on her lips!

Konting lapit pa, para hindi mapansin ng iba. Konti pa! Konti-

Ang kaninang nagsisigawang mga co-interns nila ay natahimik. Natahimik silang lahat at kahit ang kinakabahang puso ni Baekhyun kanina ay huminto sa pagtibok.

Because it wasn’t Baekhyun who’s kissing Irene Bae’s lips right now.

It’s Chanyeol.

Everything happened so fast. He was just about to hold Irene’s face and the next thing he knew it was Chanyeol’s lips landed on hers. And it happened right in front of his own two eyes.

Then it dawned him, from the first day that the two were elected as muse and escort, how Chanyeol knew Irene’s place, how he treated Irene differently from other girls- like she’s some kind of porcelain, careful, gentle and so proud of its beauty.

Mali silang lahat, he’s not the only one who Chanyeol treated differently like he was something precious, someone he cared for and doted on. Hindi lang siya ang nag-iisa, hindi lang siya.

Of course, why would he be the only one?

As Chanyeol kiss Irene deeper and fiercer, Baekhyun felt it. A tiny silent punch in his heart happened in split second but the feeling it left lingered, leaving him breathless and paralyzed.

He’s hurt.

He’s hurt, and he had read enough novels to know why.

Baekhyun’s too occupied by the things that running in his mind that he wasn’t able to notice Sehun holding his wrist and tugging him out of the scene. Hinatak siya nito paalis ng pool area at papuntang parking lot kung saan walang tao, kung saan malayang makakaiyak si Baekhyun. Saka lang tumingin si Baekhyun sa kaibigan nang marinig niya ang sinabi nito, “Dito ka na lang umiyak.”

Alam ng maliit na bata na may nangingilid na luha sa gilid ng kanyang mga mata ngunit umiling lang siya sa kausap at ngumiti, “Hindi, hindi ako iiyak.” He can’t cry, He won’t.

Tumingin sa kanya si Sehun na parang may gusto itong sabihin, tanungin pero inunahan na siya ni Baekhyun, “Nagkagusto ka na ba?”

Hindi agad sumagot ang mas matangkad na binata. Ilang segundo ang lumipas bago ito bumuntong hininga at binitawan ang kamay niya. “Yes, yes I have.”

Napangiti si Baekhyun, hindi niya kasi akalain na may nagustuhan na pala ang supladong si Sehun Oh, “Paano mo na-realize na gusto mo siya?”

Muling sinalubong ni Sehun ang mga mata niya. There’s something in his eyes that Baekhyun is too drained to figure out, “It happened so sudden, we’re just laughing about something I can’t remember. Then I realized that his laugh is something I wanted to hear everyday.”

Baekhyun smiled painfully, “Buti ka pa. Ganun naman dapat talaga, ‘di ba? Dapat when you realized na you like someone, you’ll feel giddy and happy.” Na-imagine na ni Baekhyun dati kung paano siya magkakagusto, ‘yung araw-araw siyang magiging excited na pumasok sa school, ‘yung araw-araw siyang pasulyap-sulyap. At makakaramdam siya ng kilig kapag nilapitan siya nito, o kung suswertehin ay kakausapin. Ganoon dapat siya magkagusto, kuntento sa konting kilig at saya. 

“Not like this.”

“Did it hurt?”

“Alam mo ‘yung parang kinurot ung balat mo? Saglit lang pero masakit. Hindi mawala yung sakit hanggang ngayon, kahit ngumiti ako ng ganito.” Baekhyun smiled so wide, his front teeth showing, wrinkles formed under his eyes but they don’t shine like it usually did.

Hindi na matiis ni Sehun ang makitang ganoon si Baekhyun, ‘yung pinipilit na ipakitang masaya siya kahit kabaligtaran naman noon ang nararamdaman niya. Kaya naman tinakpan niya ng kanyang kamay ang mukha ni binata, “Tigilan mo nga, hindi bagay sa’yo.” Tinawanan lang siya ni Baekhyun.

“Wala e, sobrang dali kasing magkagusto kay Chanyeol.” Baekhyun sounded so resigned, ‘yung parang sumuko na lang siya at inamin sa sarili ang nararamdaman. “Sobrang maalaga, gentleman, and sensitive. Kapag nakilala mo siya ng lubusan, you’ll know that he’s more than what people have labeled him.”

Sehun sighed, nakuha na nga siya. “Baekhyun, I hate to break it to you, but labels are there for a purpose.”

“To warn me, I know.” Sagot naman ng maliit na binata. “Ilang beses nang sinasabi sa akin ni Jongdae at Kyungsoo ‘yan. That it’s not safe for me to be close to him. Na kahit he treated me differently than others, doesn’t mean I’m the only one. Na posibleng kaya niya ako nilapitan dahil mukhang marupok ako, madaling bibigay sa kanya. Alam ko, alam kong lahat ng ‘yan.”

“Pero I wanted to give him a chance, ayokong pangunahan ng judgement ng iba ang pagkakakilala ko sa kanya. Kaya I let him to get close to me, thinking that he could be a good friend. Hindi ko naman alam na mauuwi pala sa ganito.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Sehun hoped that Baekhyun wouldn’t make the wrong decision to confess. Ayaw niyang mas lalo pang masaktan ang maliit na binata. “Sasabihin mo ba sa kanya?”

“No.” agad na sagot ng maliit na binata. “Wala naman akong dapat gawin kasi kahit naamin ko na sa sarili ko ay hindi pa rin ako sigurado kung hanggang kailan ko mararamdaman ‘to. Ni hindi nga ako sigurado kung hanggang internship lang ba ‘to o ano. I wouldn’t want to risk on something I wasn’t sure of.”

Sehun smiled at him, he felt relieved sa narinig niya. At least, Baekhyun wasn’t totally blinded by what he feels.

“Malay mo bukas makalimutan ko na, ‘di ba?” Baekhyun sounded so hopeful. Mukhang mas sinasabi niya iyon sa sarili kaysa sa kausap.

“Pag nasaktan ka na, mahirap nang kalimutan.”

“Ito naman ang nega!” mahinang pinalo ng maliit na binata sa braso ni Sehun. “Cheer me up na lang. Sabihin mo, fighting!”

Sehun just chuckled at umiling sa kanya. Lumapit ito kay Baekhyun sabay yakap sa kanya. “Fighting!”

Kahit paano ay nabawasan ang bigat na nararamdaman ng maliit na binata nang marinig iyon galing sa kanyang ka-post.

Ilang ‘fighting’ pa kaya ang dapat niyang marinig para tuluyan nang mawala ‘yung sakit?

Bago pa siya makapagpasalamat sa matangkad na binata dahil sa sinabi nito ay may biglang humatak sa kanya.

“Chanyeol?” wika niya nang makita ang isa pang matangkad na lalaki. May sugat ito sa gilid ng labi, namumula ang buong mukha at magulo ang buhok. Nanginging ang kamay nitong mahigpit ang hawak sa maliit na kamay ni Baekhyun na para bang anytime ay tatakbo mula sa kanya ang maliit na binata. Nakita niyang sumunod kay Chanyeol ang bestfriend nitong si Jongin, kasama si Kyungsoo at Jongdae.

“Let’s go home.” Madiin na sabi nito at muling hinatak si Baekhyun. Pero pinigilan siya nito nang hindi ito sumunod sa kanya at nanatiling nakatayo sa kanyang pwesto.

If this was another time, baka mabilis na sumang-ayon na lang si Baekhyun sa gusto niya. If this was another time, he would ask him what happened and what made him look like this. If this was another time, he’ll cheer him up, say the right words that will make him feel better.

But this is not another time. This is the time where Baekhyun realized that he has feelings for this man and he’s hurt. He can’t bear to be with him right now.

“H-Hindi na, Chanyeol!” pagtatanggi niya sa binata. “Sehun can take me home na lang. Masyado pang maaga para umuwi ka. Balik na kayo dun! Baka hinahanap na kayo, okay lang ako!” he tried his best to smile at them assuringly. “’Di ba, Sehun?” He felt sorry sa kanyang ka-post dahil nagawa pa niyang gamitin ang kaibigan para lang makaiwas.

Pero nagpasalamat siya ng sinakyan ni Sehun ang sinabi niya, “Ako nang bahala sa kanya, pre.”

Tumingin sa kanya si Jongin, Kyungsoo at Jongdae na halata ang panic sa mga mukha nito. Na parang it’s a bad decision na tanggihan si Chanyeol at magpahatid kay Sehun.

Naramdaman niyang mas lalong humigpit ang hawak ni Chanyeol sa kanyang kamay. Nag-igting ang bagang nito at ang mga namumula nitong mata ay tumingin ng diresto sa kanya.

“Ako ang nangakong maghahatid sa’yo pauwi. Kaya sa’kin ka sasabay.” Kasing diin ng mga salita nito ang higpit ng hawak niya sa kamay ni Baekhyun. 

“Chan, ano ka ba. Manong Hae will understand naman if I explain to him. Don’t worry about me. Paalis na nga kami ni Se-“

“SHUT. UP.” Nagulat silang lahat nang sumigaw ang namumulang binata. Natakot si Baekhyun at napaatras pero mabilis siyang hinatak ni Chanyeol pabalik. “I have enough jealousy for tonight, Baekhyun. So, stop this shit and let me take you home.”

Natahimik ang paligid at saka lang nakita ni Baekhyun ang mga mata ni Chanyeol, namumula ito at nangingilid ng luha. Tumitingin ang mga mata nito sa kanya na tila may gustong sabihin. The usually happy and mischievious almond eyes look drained and tired.

“Please.” Chanyeol’s voice cracked. Halata sa boses nito na pagod na siya. “Let’s just go home.” It sounded like he would do anything just to get out of this place.

And with just those simple words, Baekhyun’s resolve crashed.

“S-Sige na, Baek. Mauna na kayo ni Chanyeol. Kami na lang magsasabi kay Irene.” Pagkukumbinsi naman sa kanya ng kaibigan.

Ganito ba talaga ‘pag nagkakagusto ka? Mabilis kang bumibigay?

“O-okay.” Baekhyun knows Chanyeol needs a friend right now, so a friend he will be.


	4. Ipagpatawad Mo

_'Di ka masisi na ako ay pagtakhan_

_'Di na dapat ako pagtiwalaan_

_Alam kong kailan lang tayo nagkatagpo_

_Ngunit parang sa'yo, ayaw nang lumayo_

_Ipagpatawad mo, minahal kita agad_

Matapos siguraduhin na suot ni Baekhyun ang seatbelt ng maayos ay agad na pinaharurot ni Chanyeol ang sasakyan. Kating-kati na siyang umalis sa lugar na iyon. 

Hindi niya napansin ang paghawak ni Baekhyun sa handle na nasa taas ng pintuang nasa tabi nito. Masyadong clouded ang utak niya para makita ang pagpikit ng binata sa tuwing nag-o-overtake siya sa ibang sasakyan nang hindi gumagamit ng signal. Masyadong maraming tumatakbo sa utak niya na hindi na niya nakita ang takot sa mga mata ng binata.

But he heard him, like he always does. Mahina itong bumulong gamit ang nanginginig nitong boses, “Chanyeol, please slow down.” 

Agad na itinabi ni Chanyeol ang sasakyan sa gilid ng daan, at sinandal ang noo sa manibela. Nararamdaman na niya ang sakit ng lalamunan at kirot sa kanyang dibdib. He can’t do this, ganito pala ang pakiramdam. He wants to be beside the smaller man but at the same time he doesn’t. Gusto niyang lagi siyang nararamdaman, nakikita. Pero ang sakit pala ‘pag nakikita mo lang, nararamdaman mo lang pero hindi naman iyo. He wants him, Chanyeol wants him so bad.

Hindi niya kaya na ganito na lang, na katabi na nga niya si Baekhyun pero pakiramdam niya sobrang layo pa rin nito.

“Dito ka lang, magyoyosi lang ako sa labas.” Hindi na niya hinintay ang sagot ng nakatingin sa kanyang si Baekhyun at mabilis na lumabas ng sasakyan. Tumalikod siya sa sasakyan, bago sinindihan ang yosi na galing sa kanyang bulsa. Tumingin siya sa madilim na kawalan at pinilit na i-focus ang atensyon sa mga pahapyaw na bituin sa langit. Ayaw niyang sumilip sa loob ng sasakyan dahil pakiramdam niya ay maiiyak lang siya ‘pag nakita niya ang binata. At ayaw niyang umiyak, hindi pa siya handang umiyak.

Hindi na niya namalayan ang oras at kung nakakailang sigarilyo na siya. Sisindihan na sana niya ang susunod pang sigarilyo galing sa kaha, nang may biglang humawak sa kamay niyang may hawak ng lighter. “Stop it na Chan, it’s your fourth stick na.” Pang-apat na pala, hindi man lang niya napapansin.

“Sorry. I need to cool down.” Hawak pa rin ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya kahit nahulog na ang sigarilyo sa sahig. He hates it that even with his anger-induced brain, he still finds Baekhyun beautiful under the moonlight.

“You know it’s bad for your health. I know, I’m not in the position to tell you what to do. Pero as your friend, sana bawasan mo kahit konti, kahit unti-unti.” Okay na sana e, magiging masaya na sana ang puso ni Chanyeol dahil nag-aalala sa kanya ang maliit na binata pero sumabit nanaman sa ‘as your friend’. Tang-inang as-your-friend ‘yan. Diyan lagi sumasabit.

“I can’t.”

“You can, Chan! I believe in you!” Mas lalong humigpit ang hawak ng binata sa kanyang kamay nang may pumasok na ideya sa kanyang isip. “Ganito na lang, hawakan mo na lang ang kamay ko kapag you feel the urge na manigarilyo.” The brunette had the audacity to smile brightly at him.

Chanyeol doesn’t like the feeling that blooms in his chest when he imagined that moment, holding Baekhyun’s hand just because he wants to. He shakes his head like it will make the image out of his system.

“Will you always be there if I do?” tanong niya, kahit alam naman na niya ang sagot. He just wants Baekhyun to give him hope.

Natigilan ang maliit na binata sa tanong niya, his eyes looked like he wants to run away from the question so Chanyeol holds his hand tightly.

When the brunette recovered, ngumiti siya kay Chanyeol bago sabihing, “Oo naman.”

Hindi na maintindihan ng matangkad na binata ang sarili, narinig niya ang mga salitang gusto niyang marinig mula sa binata pero bakit ganoon? Bakit masakit pa rin? Dahil ba alam niyang mas malaki ang posibilidad na hindi mangyayari iyon? Na makakalimutan din siya ng maliit na binata pagkatapos ng internship? Dahil ba alam niyang umaasa na siya?

Kaunting araw pa lang ang lumilipas simula nang maamin niya sa sarili na gusto niya si Baekhyun, pero hindi na niya mabilang ang mga emosyon na nararamdaman niya sa tuwing kasama niya ito. He thought love was so easy, kaya nagagawa niya itong paglaruan noon. Kung alam niya lang na ganito pala kasakit, sana pala ay hindi na lang siya nanggago ng ibang tao.

He doesn’t want to think that this is his karma, that Baekhyun is his karma. He wants him to be his saving grace.

“Gusto ko.” Napatingin sa kanya ang maliit na binata. Hindi niya alam kung dahil sa pagbasag ng kanyang boses o dahil sa panginginig ng kamay niya. “Gusto kong makita ka araw-araw, sabayan ka sa pagkain, bantayan ka pag natutulog, ihahatid ka pauwi, ka-duet sa lahat ng 90s boyband songs na gusto mo. Gusto kong sa akin ka tatakbo ‘pag may gusto kang ikwento, gusto kong ako ang unang makakarinig sa mga problema mo. Gusto kitang yakapin, gusto kitang hawakan, gusto kitang halikan. Gusto ko…”

Naramdaman niya ang unti-unting pagbitaw ng kamay ni Baekhyun sa mga kamay niya dahil sa gulat kaya naman agad niyang hinigpitan ang kapit sa binata. Nakaramdam siya ng takot pero itinuloy niya pa rin ang sasabihin. “Gusto kita.” 

Halos mabingi na si Chanyeol sa ingay ng kabog ng puso niya pero nanatiling tahimik ang maliit na binata at natatakot na siya. Baka hindi nito narinig kaya, “Gusto kita, Baekhyun. Gustong-gusto kita.”

“Pe-pero kanina, you kissed Irene.”

“Cause you’re about to kiss her!” agad na sagot niya sa maliit na binata. Bumalik sa kanyang alaala ang imahe ng paglapit ng mukha ni Baekhyun kay Irene. “Ayoko nun. Gusto kong ako ‘yung first kiss mo.”

It sounded childish kaya Chanyeol tried to defend himself, “I know, I majored at bad decision making but I really don’t wanna see you kissing other people. I’m sorry.”

Hindi na sumagot si Baekhyun sa sinabi niya at tumingin lang sa matangkad na binata. Minutes passed but for Chanyeol it felt like hours. Nararamdaman niya sa katahimikan ng binata na hindi matatapos ang usapang ito ng masaya siya.

Pero aasa pa rin siya. Iyon lang naman ang kaya niyang gawin sa ngayon, ang umasa.

“Say something, Honey. You’re making me really nervous right now.”

“Kailan pa?”

“I don’t know when it started but I realized it noong gabi nung gig namin. Nung nag-usap tayo sa Ministop at sinundo ka ni Manong Hae.”

“Oh.” Tumango-tango pa ito sa sarili. “So, what do you want to happen?” Hindi mawala-wala ang kaba sa dibdib ni Chanyeol lalo na ngayong hindi niya mabasa ang mukha ng binata. Nakatingin ito sa sahig at tila malalim ang iniisip.

“I want to be your boyfriend. If you give me a chance, I’ll be better. I promise.” Medyo humina ang boses ni Chanyeol sa bandang dulo.

Tumitig sa mga mata niya ang maliit na binata, tila may hinahanap sa mga mata niya kaya’t sinikap ni Chanyeol na ipakita sa kanyang mga mata kung gaano siya ka-sincere sa kanyang mga sinasabi.

_Totoo ito, Baekhyun Byun, maniwala ka._

“ I like you, too, Chan.” Masyadong mabilis ang pagkakasabi ni Baekhyun noon na hindi na nagkaroon ng pagkakataon si Chanyeol na mag-react dahil sinundan niya agad ito ng, “Pero, I don’t think it’s the right time.”

“What?” Hindi makapaniwala si Chanyeol sa narinig.

“You’re a great person, Chan. You really are.”

“Then, why?” _Bakit hindi pwede? Kung okay naman pala ako bakit ayaw mo?_

“Ch-Chan naman, huwag ka namang umiyak o.” Nagpapanic ang boses ni Baekhyun nang sabihin niya iyon, saka lang naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang luhang tumutulo sa kanyang mukha nang punasan iyon ni Baekhyun gamit ang kanyang panyo. Puta, sabi niya hindi siya iiyak e, parang tanga naman. “I.. I.. I’m sorry. Chanyeol, sorry talaga.”

Nararamdaman ni Chanyeol ang panic mula sa boses ni Baekhyun kaya hindi na nito magawang sabihin ang gusto niyang sabihin. Alam niyang natatakot itong mas lalong siyang umiyak. But the taller man wants to understand, he wants to know why they can’t be, “Napuwing lang ako. Don’t worry.”

“Pero..”

“Go on. Tell me why you don’t want us to be together.” It sounded so bitter but it’s the truth.

“Hindi sa ganon.” Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun pero mas lalo lang kuminang ang kanyang mga mata dahil sa nagbabadyang luha. “Masyadong mabilis ‘yung mga pangyayari. I just don’t want us to make decisions just because we felt extreme emotions. Who knows kung hanggang kailan natin mararamdaman ‘to? What if we felt like this kasi magkasama tayo everyday? Paano na pagkatapos ng internship? Baka bukas makalawa, you wouldn’t feel the same.”

“Ganyan na ba kababa ang tingin mo sa nararamdaman ko?” Chanyeol can’t believe he’s hearing this. 

“No, Chan. God, no. I just want us to be sure.”

“Ako, sigurado ako sa nararamdaman ko. Ikaw? Sigurado ka ba?”

“I..” pumiyok ang boses ng maliit na binata nang sabihin niya iyon, nanghihina. “It’s a first time for me.”

“Ako rin naman ah.” Chanyeol cried. Pinunasan niya ang luhang hindi tumitigil sa pagtulo. Ngayon lang din naman niya naramdaman ito, ngayon lang nabuo ang araw niya dahil nakita niya ang isang tao, ngayon lang siya sumaya dahil sa ngiti ng isang tao, ngayon lang niya ginustong angkinin ang isang tao. Chanyeol’s sure that his feelings are so strong that they wouldn’t change soon.”Pero sumugal pa rin ako para sa’yo. Can’t you do it for me?” He sound so desperate even to his ears.

Narinig na niya ang hikbi ni Baekhyun kasabay ng pag-iling nito. And everything felt ten times harder. “You can be a great lover, I know you can. That’s why I don’t want to take the risk. You don’t deserve someone who’s unsure of their feelings. Deserve mo ‘yung sigurado sa nararamdaman nila para sa’yo. You deserve better than me.” 

Chanyeol wanted to say that it’s okay. He can take what he can get as long as he’s with Baekhyun. Gusto niyang sabihin na kaya naman niyang dalhin ang relasyon nilang dalawa, kaya niyang maghintay hanggang sa maging sigurado siya. Kaya niyang lumaban para sa kanilang dalawa. As long as they’re together.

But he hates to admit that Baekhyun has a point. He always has a fucking point. Ang sakit lang na Baekhyun’s feelings for him weren’t strong enough as his.

“I hate that you’re always so rational.” Chanyeol wiped his tears, why don’t they fucking stop? “Why can’t you be irrational just for once, for me?” he tried to joke but it doesn’t make him feel better like it always does. 

“I’m sorry talaga.” Hindi na matiis ni Chanyeol na marinig ang mga hikbi nito kaya naman niyakap na niya ang umiiyak na binata upang pakalmahin ito. Puta naman, siya na nga ‘tong basted pero siya pa rin ang nagpapatahan.

“Tama na, Ney. Huwag ka ng umiyak.” _I hate seeing you cry._

Tumango lang sa kanya ang binata pero hindi pa rin ito tumitigil, “This is your first time, too. Malay mo sa second time you felt it, it’s for the right person na.” Isa pang hikbi. “I hope na it will come soon kasi you deserve to be very happy.”

“I’ll make sure that for the second time, it’s still you.”

“Chan naman e.”

“Bakit? Choice ko naman kung maghihintay ako o hindi. And I choose to wait for you.”

“But promise me kapag nakakita ka na ng mas better, you go for it na, ah. Pinky promise.” Baekhyun with his tear stained face raised his pinky finger at him. Naalala ni Chanyeol noong panahong nag-away sila ng maliit na binata, ganoon din ang itsura nito nang mangakong susundin ang lahat ng sasabihin niya. Chanyeol remembered what he felt back then, only realizing what it means now.

He wants to take care of this guy. Kung hahayaan lang sana siya nito.

Imbis na halikan ang daliri tulad ng nakagawian, ay kinulong niya ang kamay nito sa dalawa niyang kamay bago ito halikan. Ibinuhos niya ang lahat ng kanyang nararamdaman sa halik na iyon, humihiling na balang araw ay makarating din ito sa binata.

“Sana walang magbago?” the smaller man whispered.

Chanyeol just smiled as an answer but he knows it’s too late for that. Because everything changes from now on.

💉🔬💉

Nang kumalma na silang dalawa ay napagpasyahang ihatid na si Baekhyun sa kanilang bahay. Buong byahe ay hawak pa rin ni Chanyeol ang kamay ng binata kahit ilang beses siya nitong sinuway, making an excuse that he has the urge to smoke. Kahit ang totoo’y gusto niya lang maramdaman ang binata. Kahit makarating na sila sa tapat ng bahay ni Baekhyun ay hindi pa rin niya binibitawan ang pagkakahawak dito. Kaya naman nagtanong na ang maliit na binata, “Chan, bakit?”

“Last na,” halos bulong ng binatang nasa likod ng manibela. Alam ni Chanyeol na ubos na ubos na siya kaya lulubos-lubusin na niya. “Ayaw mo ba talaga? Final decision na?”

Alam ni Chanyeol sa kanyang sarili na hindi madaling magbago ang desisyon ni Baekhyun pero umaasa siya na baka sakali, habang dinadaan nila ang madilim na kalsada sa ilalim ng maliwanag na buwan, habang hawak ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya ng mahigpit, ay magbago ang isip nito tungkol sa kanilang dalawa.

Wala namang mawawala ‘pag nagtanong siya ulit ‘di ba?

Sa buntong-hininga ng maliit na binata ay narinig ni Chanyeol ang sagot nito, “Chanyeol naman.”

Better luck next time, Park. Baka next time din masanay ka na rin sa sakit. “Nagbabaka sakali lang. Sige na, pumasok ka na. Baka hinahanap ka na ni Manong Hae.”

“Okay.” Wika nito kasabay ng pagbuntong-hininga niya. “Text me ‘pag nakauwi ka na ah.” Tinanggal nito ang kanyang sealtbelt at binuksan ang pintuan ng sasakyan. Madiin ang pagkakahawak ni Chanyeol sa manibela upang pigilan ang kagustuhang hawakan ang binata. “And drive safely, please.”

“Yes po, Honey. Dami namang bilin.”

“Okay.” Bumaba na ang maliit na binata at sinara ang pintuan. Kumaway pa ito bago tumakbo papasok sa loob ng kanyang munting bahay.

Chanyeol’s too blinded by his tears kaya hindi muna niya pinaandar ang sasakyan. A pinky promise is a fucking pinky promise.

💉🔬💉

It’s their final duty as interns sa public hospital at natapat ito bilang night duty. Alas kwatro ang simula ng duty nila pero 3 pm na ay nakatulala pa rin si Chanyeol sa ceiling ng kanyang kwarto. Nakahiga sa magulo niyang kama, hindi pa naliligo at hindi pa nag-aayos ng gamit.

These past few weeks drained Chanyeol, with the workload because of the dengue outbreak and with Baekhyun.

Ineexpect naman niya na maraming magbabago pagkatapos ng nangyari nang gabing iyon pero hindi nabawasan noon ang sakit na nararamdaman niya. Kumikirot pa rin sa tuwing nauunahan siya ni Jongdae na maka-partner si Baekhyun tuwing night duty. Kumikirot pa rin kapag nauunahan siya ni Sehun na ayain ang binata sa kainan. Kumikirot pa rin kapag nakikita niyang mas nakakausap pa ni Jongin ang binata kaysa sa kanya. Kumikirot pa rin tuwing nakakatanggap siya ng matipid na reply, Masakit pa rin kasi hanggang tingin lang siya, hanggang tanaw sa malayo.

Ni hindi man nga lang niya magawang maglasing dahil sa dami ng ginagawa sa school dahil sa thesis at sa ospital dahil sa clearance. Wala siyang time umiyak at makalimot kahit sandali.

Madami naman siyang merit days kaya kahit hindi siya pumasok ngayon ay hindi makakaapekto sa grades niya.

Pero miss na miss na niya si Baekhyun at baka ito na ang huling pagkakataong makasama o makita man lang ang binata.

Ang matamis na ngiti ni Baekhyun ang nagpabangon sa mabigat niyang katawan mula sa kama.

💉🔬💉

Pagdating niya sa ospital ay 4:15 na, late na siya kaya hindi na siya nagmadaling bumaba ng sasakyan at pumasok sa loob ng ospital. Pero natigilan siya nang makita si Baekhyun sa tabi ng bundy clock at may hawak na dtr. Palinga-linga ito na tila may hinahanap, bakas sa nakakunot na mukha niya ang pag-aalala.

“Ney.” Tawag ni Chanyeol sa balisang binata. Kahit marami nang nagbago, hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin maiwasan ni Chanyeol na tawagin ang co-intern sa endearment na iyon. Hindi naman niya mapigilang ngumiti nang mabilis na lumingon sa kanya si Baekhyun, tila nakahinga ito ng maluwag nang makita siya. “Bakit nandito ka? Start na ng duty ah.”

“Hinihintay kita.” Inabot nito ang dtr na hawak kay Chanyeol. “Akala ko hindi ka na papasok e.”

“Bakit? Natakot kang hindi mo ko makikita sa last day?” Chanyeol pushed his luck. That’s what he’s good at these past few days. “Manghihinayang ka ba? Pupuntahan mo ko sa bahay kasi namimimiss mo na ko tapos papayag ka ng maging tayo?” The taller man smirked. Gusto niyang ipakita na nagbibiro lang siya kahit deep inside ay kabaligtaran ang nararamdaman niya.

“Maybe.” Mahinang sagot ni Baekhyun habang nakayuko, na parang guilty siya kasi tama si Chanyeol. Guilty siya na pumasok sa utak niya iyon.

Hindi makapaniwala si Chanyeol sa narinig. Hindi niya alam kung magsisi siyang pumasok o magiging masaya siya sa narinig.

“Ayos ah, lakas mo talaga magpaasa, Ney.” The taller man chuckled kahit nakaramdam siya ng kirot sa kanyang dibdib.

Agad na napaangat ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa kanya, may pinaghalong lungkot at panic sa mga mata nito, “Hala! Chanyeol! I’m sorry. I thought… I.. Masyado akong nasanay na maging open sa’yo. Hindi ko alam na ganun pala nararamdaman mo. Sorry talaga, Chan.” Chanyeol can feel that he’s on the verge of crying. Nitong mga nakaraang araw, sa tuwing nakakasalamuha niya ang binata ay palaging ganoon na lang ang itsura niya. “Hindi ko sinasadya, hindi ko na uulitin. Sorry talaga.”

“Okay lang, gusto ko naman e _.” Gusto kong pinapaasa mo ko._ “Tara na nga, baka magka-demerit pa tayong dalawa e last day ko na.”

Pinagtinginan silang dalawa nang sabay silang pumasok sa pantry, hindi na lang ito pinansin ng dalawa at nagpunta sa tabi ng mga kaibigan.

“Hinintay mo talaga ah.” Pang-aasar ni Jongdae nang makaupo si Baekhyun sa kanyang tabi.

Pinilit na lang niyang ngumiti sa kaibigan, hindi niya pinagkakatiwalaan ang mga salitang gustong lumabas sa bibig niya ngayon.

“Ikaw, tigilan mo na nga si Baek.” To the rescue nanaman sa kanya si Kyungsoo. “Ikaw ‘tong nag-lecture sa kanya na mag-ingat kay Chanyeol tapos ngayon ikaw naman ‘tong nang-aasar. Make up your mind, bitch.” Sabay irap nito sa presidente.

Napabuntong-hininga si Jongdae sa sinabi ng kaibigan. Oo nga, siya ‘tong laging nagpapa-alala kay B na mag-ingat sa mga kagaya ni Chanyeol pero kasi, “Malungkot silang dalawa e.”

Napailing na lang si Kyungsoo sa tinuwiran ng kaibigan.

Halos hindi na marinig ni Baekhyun ang pag-uusap ng dalawang kaibigan dahil nakatuon ang atensyon niya sa nagsasalitang senior staff na si Sir Minseok. “Chanyeol texted me earlier that he’s volunteering for the ER post. Sinong gustong sumama sa kanya? Isa lang pwede kasi medyo short tayo sa staff ngayon.”

Kinuyom ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya, pinipigilan ang sariling magtaas ng kamay. No, Baek, don’t make this even harder for him. The longer you interact, the harder it will be for him to forget.

Hindi naman siya nahirapang pigilan ang sarili niya dahil maraming nag-volunteer na samahan si Chanyeol. Of course, sobrang gaan katrabaho ng matangkad na binata that everyone wants to work with him.

Hindi makapagdecide si Sir Minseok kung sino ang pipiliin kaya naman si Chanyeol na lang ang pinapili niya, “Si Jongin na lang po, Sir.”

Baekhyun failed to hear the audible sigh from the person beside him.

💉🔬💉

Past 11 pm na ng gabi nang maubos ang trabaho ng mag-bestfriend sa ER. Magkatabi silang nakaupo sa loob ng quarters at tahimik na nakatulala sa ilang tulog na pasyente sa labas. Sa ilang taon nilang pagkakaibigan ay hindi na bago ‘yung katahimikan sa pagitan nila, minsan dahil pagod, may problema, pero madalas wala lang. 

May naalalang tanong si Chanyeol kay Jongin na nakalimutan na niyang itanong dahil sa dami ng ginagawa nila kanina, “Bakit ka nga pala nag-volunteer na sumama sa akin? ‘Di mo ba susulitin ‘yung huling hirit mo kay Kyungsoo?”

“Bros before hoes, dude. Kahit gaano ako kagago, hindi kita iiwang mag-isa dito. Mamaya magngangangawa ka pa diyan, nakakahiya ka.”

“Ulol. If I know, isang sabi lang ni Kyungsoo na kayo na lang magpartner, takbo ka agad sa tabi niya.”

Natahimik si Jongin at parang nag-isip pa talaga. Napailing na lang si Chanyeol, _bros before hoes my ass._

“Can’t say that you’re wrong.” nagshrug lang ang hinayupak na si Jongin Kim. “Pero no joke, lungkot mo kasi these past few weeks kaya baka kailangan mo ng kaibigan.”

“Kailangan ko ng sigarilyo.” Shit. It’s his 20th day simula nang unti-unti siyang magbawas sa paninigarilyo. Tang-inang pinky promise kasi ‘yan. Bakit ba niya ginagawa e ‘yung nangako ngang laging hahawakan ang kamay niya kapag gusto niyang manigarilyo ay hindi na siya matignan ng diretso sa mata?

“Tanga, ang kailangan mo Baek-loving.” Pang-aasar pa nito sabay tayo bago pa siya masuntok ng kaibigan. “Oo nga pala may nakalimutan ako.”

Pinanuod ni Chanyeol ang kaibigan habang may hinahalukay ito sa loob ng madumi nitong bag. Naglabas ito ng nakaplastic na bagay, mukhang solid at kuwadrado, umupo siya ulit sa tabi ni Chanyeol at inabot ang dala-dala sa kaibigan. “Pinapabigay ni Baekhyun, baka daw makalimutan mo nanamang kumain ng dinner.”

Napatulala si Chanyeol sa narinig, hindi magawang kumilos ng mga kamay niya para kuhanin ang baunan mula sa kaibigan. Nitong mga nakaraang linggo kasi ay madalas siyang nalilipasan ng gutom dahil sa dami ng gawain at iniisip. At kahit hindi niya aminin, nawawalan siya ng gana ‘pag hindi si Baekhyun ang kasabay niya.

Muling umusbong ang maliit na pag-asa sa kanyang puso.

“Ano? Tulala ka na lang diyan? Kung ayaw mo akin na la-“

Hindi na natapos ni Jongin ang sasabihin dahil agad na hinablot ni Chanyeol ang baunan mula sa kaibigan, “You wish.”

Napailing na lang ang morenong binata sa inasta nito, “Alam mo kayong dalawa, para kayong tanga.” Wika niya habang binubuksan ni Chanyeol ang mga takip ng baunan. Hindi nakalagpas sa mata ni Jongin ang ngiting umusbong sa labi ng kaibigan nang makitang Caldereta ang ulam, paborito niya. “Ikaw, pigil ng pigil sa sarili, laging nakatingin sa malayo tapos palinga-linga. Mukha ka ng ostrich.”

Hindi na pinansin ni Chanyeol ang insulto ng kanyang bestfriend dahil who cares? Ang mahalaga pinagbaunan siya ni Baekhyun ngayon, masaya na ulit siya. Kahit saglit lang.

“Tapos siya naman, lagi kang kinakamusta sa akin, tinatanong kung papasok ka ba ‘pag late ka, kung kumain ka na ba, kung okay ka na. Putcha, pwede ba ‘yon? Binasted ka tapos tatanungin kung okay ka ba? Ibang klase.”

Kahit si Chanyeol ay natawa sa narinig. Tama, ibang klase nga si Baekhyun Byun. Siya lang ang mananakit tapos tatanungin ka kung okay ka lang ba.

“Sinabi mo pa. Ang hirap magkagusto sa sobrang bait, hindi mo alam kung kailan ka titigil umasa.” Napabuntong hininga na lang si Chanyeol. “Alam mo ba, hinintay niya ko kanina sa may bundy clock. Akala niya aabsent ako. Tinanong ko siya kung pagsisisihan niya bang binasted niya ko kung hindi ako dumating. Alam mo kung anong sagot niya?”

Tumingin lang si Jongin sa kaibigan.

“Maybe.”

“Parang tanga talaga.” hindi mapigilang komento ni Jongin. “Siyempre, umasa ka nanaman.”

“Bakit hindi? ‘Yun na nga lang pinangkakapitan ko, bibitawan ko pa ba?”

“E hanggang kailan ka ganyan?”

Natigilan sa pagsubo sa kanin si Chanyeol dahil sa tanong, hanggang kailan nga ba? Hanggang kailan siya maghihintay? Hanggang kailan siya aasa? Kahit siya ay hindi alam ang sagot. “Ewan, hanggang sa tanggapin niya ko?”

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Jongin sa kaibigan pero hindi niya ito masisi sa desisyon nito. “Sakit niyo sa ulo.” Lumapit siya sa pagkain ni Chanyeol at akmang kukuha ng Caldereta pero agad pinalo ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya. “Maghanap ka ng iyo.”

“Yabang, porket may baon. Magtae ka sana.”

“Inggit ka lang, ‘di ka kasi pinagbabaunan.”

“Huwag kang mag-alala, malapit na.”

“Anong malapit na e may boyfriend pa si Kyungsoo?”

“Break na sila, last week pa.” Tumaas ang kilay ni Chanyeol sa sagot ng morenong kaibigan.

“Tapos nilalandi mo pa rin?” Ang alam kasi niya ay tinitigilan na ni Jongin ang mga babae niya once na makipagbreak na ang mga ito sa mga karelasyon nila. Pero bakit hanggang ngayon ay pine-pursue pa rin ni Jongin si Kyungsoo?

Isang shrug lang ang sinagot sa kanya ng binata.

💉🔬💉

Natapos na ang night duty nila at ang huling duty ng iba nilang kagrupo. Nag-celebrate sila noong madaling araw, nag-videoke gamit ang Bluetooth microphone na dala ni Jongdae Kim. Marami rin handang pagkain bilang last day na nila. Picture dito, picture doon, remembrance daw. Hanggang ngayong umaga at uwian na ay hindi pa rin natatapos magkuhaan ng litrato.

Habang nasa kalagitnaan sila ng pagkuha ng group picture ay natanaw ni Baekhyun ang dalawang nagduty sa ER na pabalik sa loob ng lab. Maaga sigurong dumating ang kapalit nila kaya umakyat na ang mga ito.

“O, ayan na pala ang papables ng group 2!” bulyaw ng presidente nilang nasa tabi lang ni Baekhyun. “Dali! Mag-group picture naman tayo.”

Nagtama ang tingin ni Baekhyun at Chanyeol habang lumalapit ang dalawa sa grupo. Nagsuklian ng ngiti at muling nabuhay ang mga paru-paro sa tiyan ni Baekhyun. Ngunit agad na namatay ang mga ito nang lagpasan siya ng matangkad na binata at pumwesto sa tabi ni Joy na ikinatuwa naman ng dalaga.

Ibinuntong hininga na lang ni Baekhyun ang kirot na naramdaman sa kanyang dibdib.

“Uy, umasa siya.” Wala talagang nakakatakas sa mga mata ni Jongdae. Malungkot lang na ngumiti si Baekhyun sa kanya kasi tama naman ang sinabi nito. Nag-expect siya na sa kanya tatabi ang binata dahil iyon naman ang lagi nitong ginagawa ‘pag nakikita si Baekhyun.

Pero hindi naman niya masisisi si Chanyeol. Dapat lang ay umiwas ito sa kanya pagkatapos ng ginawa niya. Dapat tigilan na nila ang nakasanayan.

“Baek!” napalingon siya sa nagmamay-ari ng boses nang matapos mag-disperse ang buong grupo at nagkanya-kanya nang kuha ng litrato. Nakangiti sa kanya ang fresh pa ring si Sehun Oh, winawagayway ang kanyang cellphone. “Picture tayo.”

Tumango at ngumiti naman si Baekhyun sa kanya bilang sagot. Nakatatlong selfie sila habang nakaakbay sa kanya ang ka-post, Nagulat siya nang matapos silang kumuha ng litrato ay bigla siyang niyakap ng binata. “Thank you, Baek. For being a good postmate and groupmate.” Bulong nito sa tenga niya.

Natawa na lang si Baekhyun sa narinig dahil hindi niya alam na may ganitong side pala ang supladong si Sehun Oh, “Thank you rin! Andami kong natutunan sa’yo. Goodluck sa thesis!” Lagi kasing inirereklamo sa kanya ng ka-post ang mahirap nilang thesis at walang pakielam na kagrupo.

Ginulo ni Sehun ang buhok niya sabay ngiti, “Next time ‘pag nagkita tayo, gusto ko happy ka na.”

“Happy naman ako ah.” Agad na sagot niya pero hindi siya makatingin sa mga mata ng kausap.

“Whatever you say.” sagot nito sabay mas higpit pa ng yakap sa maliit na binata. “Last na, baka sapukin na ko nung isa.”

“Ha? Sino?”

Pero hindi na siya sinagot ni Sehun at bumitiw sa yakap, nagpaalam na ito sa lahat na mauuna nang umuwi dahil sa thesis.

“O, loveteams naman!” sigaw ulit ng hindi mapaos-paos na si Jongdae sabay tulak kay Baekhyun sa gitna. “ChanBaek! ChanBaek!”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan, “Dae, nakakahiya! Ayoko!”

“Aarte ka pa, akin na ‘yung phone mo.” Hinablot nito ang cellphone ni Baekhyun mula sa kamay ng binata. “Last day na oh, hindi na kayo magkikita. Ayaw mo man lang ba ng remembrance?”

Gusto. Gustong-gusto ni Baekhyun pero paano naman ‘yung feelings ni Chanyeol? Baka makasakit nanaman siya. Ayaw na niyang saktan si Chanyeol.

“Sa akin din.” Natigilan si Baekhyun nang marinig ang malalim na boses na iyon mula sa likuran niya. Napatingin siya sa mahabang braso sa kanyang gilid habang inaabot nito ang cellphone kay Jongdae.

Nagising siya mula sa pagkakatulala nang umakbay sa kanya ang matangkad na binata at ngumiti. “Tara?” pag-aya nito.

Hindi matanggihan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol pag ganyan ang ngiti niya, ‘yung tipong kita ang mapuputi niyang ipin at malalim na dimples at kumikinang ang mga mata niya. Ang gwapo pa rin nito kahit buong magdamag sa ER. Sino ba namang makakatanggi diyan?

Kaya naman wala nang nagawa si Baekhyun kundi um-oo. Pumwesto sila sa gitna habang naghihiyawan at kinukuhaan sila ng mga picture ng kanilang mga kagrupo. Lahat sila ay nakangiti sa dalawa, kinikilig. May sumisigaw pa ng, “I ship!”

“Para tayong artista.” Natatawang komento ni Chanyeol na komportableng nakapatong ang kamay sa kanyang balikat.

“Oo nga e.”

“O, pose na pang mag-syota naman!” Baekhyun should’ve known na hindi titigil si Jongdae sa simpleng pose lang. Hinampas naman ng natatawang si Kyungsoo ang presidente. “Parang LizQuen sa Alone/Together! Buhayin natin ang what ifs! Dali-dali!”

Naramdaman siguro ng matangkad na binata na natigilan siya dahil nawala ang kamay sa kanyang balikat. Napatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya at nakita nito ang pag-aalinlangan sa mga mata ng binata. Na parang gusto niya pero nag-iingat siya sa bawat kilos at salita niya.

_Last day na. Pagbigyan mo naman siya at ang sarili mo. Pagbigyan mo kayo._

“Si Jongdae talaga puro kalokohan.” Komento niya pero hindi siya umalis sa kanyang puwesto. Nakita niya sa kanyang peripheral vision na napangiti si Chanyeol. Pero ikinagulat niya nang pumwesto sa likod niya ang binata at ipinulupot ang mga braso nito sa kanyang maliit na bewang.

Mas lalong bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya nang ipatong ni Chanyeol ang kanyang baba sa balikat ni Baekhyun. Nakiliti ang maliit na binata sa tenga at buhok nitong nakadikit sa kanyang leeg.

“Yan, pota! Gusto ko ‘yan!” tuwang-tuwa naman ang mga kagrupo at staff nila dahil sa ginawa nito. “Harot-harot!”

“Smile, Honey.” Bulong ni Chanyeol sa kanya habang nakangiti pa rin sa mga camera.

_Pagbigyan mo kayo._

And so Baekhyun smiled, with the most beautiful smile he could master as of the moment. He wants their last picture together to be perfect because he’ll be staring at it for a very long time.

Nang matapos ang commotion at si Kyungsoo at Jongin naman ang napagtripan ng buong grupo ay hinatak siya ni Chanyeol sa gilid upang makausap.

“Sabay na tayong mag-breakfast.” Pag-aya nito. “Tumawag na ako kay Manong Hae, sinabi ko na kakain lang tayo tapos magpapasundo ka rin.”

Kumain na ng breakfast si Baekhyun dahil napagpasyahan nilang tatlo nila Kyungsoo at Jongdae na ubusin ang handa sa pantry.

But Baekhyun wants to gather memories as many as he could. Para marami siyang babalikan pagdating ng araw.

“Okay.” Ngumiti siya sa matangakad na siya nanmang nakahinga ng maluwag. “Magpapaalam lang ako kayla Jongdae at Kyungsoo.”

💉🔬💉

Napagdesisyunan nilang sa Jollibee na lang malapit sa ospital mag-almusal. Si Chanyeol ang umorder habang pinag-save niya ng upuan ang maliit na binata. Pagdating nito ay laking gulat ni Baekhyun sa dami ng pagkain sa maliit nilang mesa.

“Huy, ba’t andami? Mauubos ba natin ‘to?” Isang bucket ng chicken joy, dalawang kanin, apat na large fries, tig-dalawang yumburger, peach mango pie at sundae.

“Kailangan natin maubos ‘to bago ka umalis.” Sagot naman nito habang tinatanggal ang balot ng rice. “Kaya kung gusto mong umuwi ng maaga, bilisan mo kumain.”

Busog pa si Baekhyun mula sa handa nila kagabi. Paano naman niya mauubos ang lahat ng ito nang hindi nasusuka?

“Although, I prefer na bagalan mo.” Sa pagitan ng chickenjoy at kanin sa kanyang bibig ay nagawa pa nitong magsalita. “Para mas matagal pa kitang makasama.”

Kung sinabi ni Chanyeol na magaling siya sa pagpapaasa. Para kay Baekhyun, magaling ang matangkad na binata sa pickup lines. Chanyeol knows when and what should be said at the right time. Diyan niya nakuha si Baekhyun e, kuhang-kuha niya.

If only they met at the right time.

Hindi na lang nagkomento ang maliit na binata at nagsimula na ring kumain.

“Kamusta duty? Balita ko nag-videoke daw kayo sa taas ah?”

“Ah oo, nag-aagawan pa nga sa mic si Sir Minseok at Jongdae.”

“Sexual tension lang ‘yun.”

Baekhyun scrunches his nose at the words. “Shh! Bad word! Kumain ka na nga lang.” naglagay pa siya ng isa pang manok sa plato ni Chanyeol. “Hindi na kita madalas makita sa pantry, tsaka sabi ni Jongin madalas ka nalilipasan ng gutom. Kaya kumain ka ng kumain!”

Chanyeol can’t help but smile at the nagging brunette, “Thank you nga pala sa Caldereta.”

Kuminang naman ang mga mata ni Baekhyun nang banggitin nito ang pagkaing kanyang inihanda. “Naubos mo ba? Pinaluto ko kay Manang Mi Ran ‘yun kaya sure ako na masarap.”

“Oo. Pasabi kay Manang Mi Ran, salamat. At tsaka thank you rin sa’yo kasi nag-abala ka pa.”

“Nag-aalala lang ako kasi namamayat ka na. Puro ka energy drink kahit walang laman ‘yung tiyan mo tapos madalas ka pang nagpupuyat. Baka magkasakit ka niyan, alagaan mo rin ‘yung sarili mo.”

“Wow, concern.” Pangbibiro ng matangkad na lalaki kahit deep inside ay natutuwa siya na kahit papaano’y concern pa rin sa kanya si Baekhyun. “Bakit? Boyfriend ba kita?”

Natigilan si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng matangkad na binata. Hindi niya alam kung ite-take niya ‘yun as a joke o seseryosohin niya.

Is he insensitive of Chanyeol’s feelings again? Nasaktan nananman ba niya ang binata? Pero hindi naman niya sinasadya, he’s just concern about his well being. Mali nanaman ba siya?

“Joke lang.” Agad namang sabi nito sabay tipid na ngumiti. Baekhyun doesn’t like that smile cause it didn’t reach his almond eyes like it usually did. “Actually, hindi pala joke. I’m hoping you say yes.”

Baekhyun feels defeated by what he has heard, “Still?”

The brunette prays every night that Chanyeol will understand him and find the courage to move on. He hoped that Chanyeol will realize that what they had is not worth all the hurt. It’s something that will eventually pass. 

Pero hindi naman ganoon kadaling makalimot.

“Still.” Chanyeol’s eyes look glassy when they met Baekhyun’s. “Hindi naman agad-agad mawawala ‘yun. Hindi ka ganun kadaling kalimutan.”

“Akala ko ba last attempt na ‘yung gabing ‘yun?”

“Hindi matatapos doon ‘yun. As long as I know you feel the same, hindi ‘yun matatapos.”

Baekhyun closed his eyes as he feels the tears start to form.

Bakit ba kasi ganito? Hanggang kailan sila ganito? Kailan ba ito matatapos?

Ito ‘yung ayaw ni Baekhyun e. ‘Yung magkasakitan sila. Yes, they feel the same for now, all giggly and happy. Pero paano in the long run? Masyadong maiksi ang anim na buwan para magkakilala ng lubusan ang isang tao. ‘Yung mga dati nga niyang kaibigan na tatlong taon niyang nakasama ay nagawa siyang talikuran, paano pa kaya si Chanyeol na kalahating taon niya lang nakasama?

Paano kung may makita si Chanyeol sa kanya na hindi niya magustuhan? Paano kung may makita si Chanyeol na mas maganda, mas matalino, mas kayang ibigay ang lahat ng gusto niya? Paano na sila?

He doesn’t want to resent meeting Chanyeol as he did with his old friends. Because for now, meeting Chanyeol is something that he’s grateful for.

Baekhyun needs to decide. He thinks he should end this pinning for the both of them, for Chanyeol to be able to move on. Ayaw niyang ‘pag maaalala siya ni Chanyeol someday, ay puro sakit lang ang mararamdaman niya. 

“C-Chan..” he doesn’t expect this to be as painful as it is. “I think we should stop.”

Kanina pa sila tumigil kumain. Everything feels harder to swallow. “What do you mean?”

“Ito. ‘Y-yung pagkikita natin. Promise me na last na talaga ‘to.” Naiinis si Baekhyun dahil nanginginig ang boses niya. “Kahit texts, tawag o chat, wag na.”

“Why?” The brunette closed his fist, fighting the urge to hold Chanyeol’s hand as he sounds so broken.

“Kasi kung lagi tayong magkikita, mas lalo ka lang aasa, mas lalo lang kitang masasaktan. Ayoko ng ganun, Chan. Ayaw na kitang saktan.”

It’s Chanyeol who reached for his hands at the table, caging it between his large ones. “Okay lang naman e. Okay lang talaga. Matitiis ko naman e.” Chanyeol cries. “Pero huwag naman ‘yung ganito. D-Don’t cut me out of your life.”

“Para rin naman ‘to sa’tin, para sa’yo. Ayokong maghintay ka sakin. Kasi kahit ako hindi sigurado kung hanggang kailan.” Baekhyun wants to wipe those tears but he stops himself. “Makakahanap ka rin ng mas better, ‘yung deserve mo. ‘Yung kaya kang ipaglaban.”

“Kaya kong lumaban para sating dalawa, isn’t that enough?”

“No, Chan. Please understand.” Pagmamakaawa ni Baekhyun. “Please, stop na.”

Sinandal ni Chanyeol ang noo niya sa magkahawak nilang kamay sa mesa at doon umiyak. Nanginginig ang mga balikat nito at rinig na rinig ni Baekhyun ang hagulhol niya. Hindi na rin napigilan ni Baekhyun ang sariling mga luhang kusang bumuhos. He really hopes this is the last time he’ll see Chanyeol cry. He knows his heart couldn’t be more broken than this.

Buti na lang at wala pang masyadong tao sa fast food chain at nakaupo sila sa isang secluded corner. Kaya hinayaan niya lang ang kaibigan na ibuhos ang lahat ng kanyang luha.

“We can be beautiful, B.” Chanyeol said after minutes of crying. His red eyes looking at Baekhyun’s glassy ones. “I just know we can be.”

“Someday, Chan.” Hinayaan na ni Baekhyun ang sariling hawakan ang mukha ng binata. _For one last time._ “Kapag nagkita tayo ulit, and we still feel the same. We can try.”

“Pinky promise?” In between tears and jolly meals, Chanyeol raised his pinky finger at the brunette. “Promise me that if that time comes, you’ll try.”

This time, it’s Baekhyun who kissed the tall man’s finger. “Pinky promise.”


	5. Huling Sandali

_At sa bawat minuto_

_Ako'y 'di natuto_

_Ipilit mang iba, ako'y maghihintay sayo_

_Ikaw ang aking kapiling sa huling sandali_

_Kasalanan ba kung puso natin ang magwawagi?_

“BAKS! ASAN KA NA?! NANDITO NA SI NAZI! ROLL CALL NA!”, mabilis na inilayo ni Baekhyun ang kanyang cellphone mula sa kanyang tenga dahil sa lakas ng boses ni Jongdae Kim. Kahit anim na taon na silang magkakilala ay hindi pa rin masanay-sanay ang tenga niya sa timbre ng boses ng kaibigan.

“Andyan na andyan na, tumatakbo na nga e- Sorry!” paumanhin niya sa isang nurse na nabangga niya kakamadali. Hindi na niya nakita ang pag-irap nito sa direksyon niya, dahil dire-diretso na siyang tumakbo papunta sa quarters ng mga bagong post graduate interns ng ospital.

Halos makalimutan na niyang huminga at magkalaglagan na ang dala-dala niyang gamit dahil sa kakamadali. Mas lalo siyang kumaripas ng takbo dahil jusko letter B ang apelyido niya. At natatanaw na niyang nagsisimula na ang rollcall.

“Baekhyun Byun.” Tawag ng isang maliit pero chubby na babaeng residente. Makapal ang salamin niyang nakapatong sa ilong nito.

Nagtaas ang kilay niya nang walang sumasagot. Nararamdaman na ni Baekhyun ang katapusan niya.

“Baekhyun By-“

“Present! Present! Pre-“ Hinga. “Present po.”

Hindi centralized ang aircon sa ospital kaya ramdam ng kadarating lang na binata ang tagaktak ng pawis niya sa noo pati sa likod. Dumagdag pa ang matalim na tingin ng residente mula sa ibabaw ng salamin nito. So much for good first impression.

Akala niya ay mag-aalmusal siya ng sermon sa araw na ito pero laking pasasalamat niya na tinawag na lang ng residente ang susunod na pangalan sa listahan.

Sabay silang nakahinga ng maluwag ng kanyang katabi. “Jusko baks, akala ko ipambabala ka na sa kanyon.” Kahit kailan talaga ay exagg itong si Jongdae. “Huwag mo na ulit uuliting ma-late ah! Feeling ko nabawasan ako ng tatlong taon dahil sa kaba sa’yo.”

Hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun ang mapangiti dahil kahit lagi siyang pinapagalitan ng kaibigan ay alam niyang concern lang ito sa kanya. “Hehe. Love you, Dae.” Nagpa-cute na lang siya kaibigan, alam niya kasing bumibigay agad ito.

Inirapan lang siya ng kaibigan sabay sabing, “Love you, too.”

“Chanyeol Park.” Natigilan magkaibigan nang marinig ang pangalang binanggit ng residente sa harapan. Narinig niyang napasinghap ang katabi pero mas natatakot siyang mas malakas ang pagtibok ng puso niya.

Pangalan pa lang ‘yan. Paano pa kaya ‘pag nandyan na talaga? Baekhyun Byun get a grip.

“Chanyeol Park.” Mas dumiin ang pagtatawag ng head nila sa pangalawang pagkakataon. Tumingin ito sa likod at sa paligid na tila hinahanap ang pgi.

“Chanyeol Park.” Napapikit na si Baekhyun dahil hindi na ata niya kayang makita ang galit na namumuo sa mukha ng residente. At hindi niya man aminin ay dahil na rin sa kabang nararamdaman niya sa ideyang makikita na niya ulit ang binata.

It’s been six years, akala niya ay hindi na magkukrus ang landas nila ng matangkad na binata. Pero sa dinami-dami ng ospital sa Pilipinas, parehas pa sila ng pinasukang ospital.

_Lord, sign na ba ito?_

“Present!” Napakuyom ang kamay ni Baekhyun nang marinig ang malalim na boses na iyon mula sa kanyang likuran. Ang boses na anim na taon na niyang hindi naririnig, ang boses na dati’y nagpapakalma sa kanya, ang boses na nami-miss niya.

Umismid ang residente sa harapan, Baekhyun just know that the taller man is receiving the judgemental stare tulad ng natanggap niya kanina.

“This is our new rule PGIs, I’ll call you three times during the roll call. If you won’t answer for the third call, you’ll be considered as absent. Are we clear?”

“Yes, Doc!”

“Punctuality is important in this field. How would the patients trust you kung simpleng time management hindi niyo magawa?” Tinuro nito ang lalaking kasalukuyang nasa likod ni Baekhyun. “And Chanyeol Park. Hindi porket pamangkin ka ng Hospital Director ay pagbibigyan kita. This will serve as your warning.”

“Yes po, Doc.” Kalma, puso. Kalma, boses pa lang ‘yan. “ I won’t do it again po.”

Tinaas lang ng doctor ang makapal niyang kilay sa binata. “Okay now, we can proceed to the groupings at ang assigned trainers niyo.

Nagsimulang magbanggit ng pangalan ang residente para sa mga nabibilang sa group 1 nang marinig ni Baekhyun si Jongdae. “Huy, Park!”

“Oh! Jongdae! Ikaw pala ‘yan.” Bakas ang excitement sa boses ng binata pero hindi pa rin niya ito nililingon. Natatakot si Baekhyun na baka pag makita niya lang ang mukha nito ay hindi na niya mapigilan ang sariling yakapin ito. “How are you?”

“Okay naman ako. Ikaw? Saan ka nag-med?” Silang dalawa kasi ni Jongdae ay lumipat ng school matapos makakuha ng mataas na grado sa nmat na pasok sa requirements ng isang state university. Kailangan kasi ni Jongdae ‘yung scholarship doon. Ayaw naman ni Baekhyun na magkahiwalay sila kaya sinikap na rin niyang makapasok doon kahit sobrang higpit ng labanan sa slots.

Nagtatalon sila sa tuwa nang makita ang mga pangalan nila sa accepted applicantstuit sa university.

“Sa UST pa rin.” Simpleng sagot nito.

“Oo nga pala, rich kid ka.” Hindi na bago ang mataas na tuition ng medicine. Pero sa unibersidad na pinasukan ni Chanyeol ay mas malaki pa ang tuition na binabayaran kaysa sa karaniwan. Pero kahit ganoon ay marami pa ring willing magbayad dahil pinagmumulan ang unibersidad ng mga top notchers sa licensure exam.

“Ikaw lang?” narinig niyang tanong ng dating co-intern. Mas lalong naging abnormal ang heartbeat ni Baekhyun. Nagpunas siya ng palad sa kanyang puting slacks dahil namamawis na ito sa kaba.

“Hindi! Kasama ko si-“

“Minho Choi, Taemin Kim, Jongdae Kim and Baekhyun Byun. Si Doctor Lee ang naka-assign sa inyo. Nasa office siya ng Pediatrics, puntahan niyo na lang siya doon.” Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung anong pumasok sa isip niya at hinatak niya agad si Jongdae papalayo sa kumpol ng PGIs.

“Huy, B. Anong ginagawa mo? Hindi mo man lang ba babatiin?” bulong sa kanya ng kaibigan. “Hindi mo man lang lilingunin?”

Sa totoo lang ay nate-tempt talaga siyang lumingon, gusto niyang makita kung ano na ang itsura ng matangkad na binata. Kung mas gumwapo ba siya o ganoon pa rin? Kung nagpapalaki pa rin ba siya ng muscles o namayat dahil sa pag-aaral? Kung hindi pa rin ba nagbabago ang feelings niya o may iba na?

Masyadong maraming tanong at scenario ang nasa isip ni Baekhyun ngayon. That’s why he chose to organize them first bago harapin ang binata.

“Ay nako. Ayan ka nanaman. Diyan ka magaling, sa pagtakbo.” Sermon sa kanya ni Jongdae nang medyo makalayo-layo na sila. “B, alam kong all this time kaya hindi ka pumapayag sa blind dates na sine-set ko sa’yo ay dahil kong umaasa ka pa rin sa ‘someday’ niyo ni Park.”

Napatingin si Baekhyun sa kaibigan, hindi niya alam iyon. Kaya lang naman siya tumatanggi dahil andaming inaaral sa medschool. Pakiramdam niya ay nagsasayang siya ng oras na pwede niyang i-aral sa tuwing may pinupuntahan siyang ibang lugar bukod sa kanyang bahay. Pero hindi niya na-realize ang posibilidad na baka naghihintay siya.

“Sige, subukan mong mag-deny.” Panakot ng dating presidente. “Alam ko naman, alam namin ni Kyungsoo, na marami kang what ifs.”

That. That is a fact that Baekhyun can’t deny even to himself.

“Eto na ‘yun, Baek oh. Ito na ‘yung chance na masagot lahat ng what ifs mo. Parang fate na nga ‘yung nagdala sa kanya sa’yo, hindi mo pa ba susunggaban?”

Baekhyun can’t help but think that maybe, Jongdae’s right. This is fate, his fate. At hindi na dapat niya sayangin ang pagkakataong ito.

“Kung ayaw mo, ako ang susunggab.” Hindi nailagan ni Jongdae ang malakas na hampas na tumama sa kanyang braso. “Aray! Possessive much? Arte ka pa kasi, hindi mo tuloy nakita ‘yung muscles niya. Sobrang borta, sobrang yummy.” Jongdae even has the audacity to lick his lips and wink.

Napailing na lang si Baekhyun sa kaibigan.

💉🔬💉

His plan of talking- more like confessing, to Chanyeol got pushed at the back of his head as their workload doubles each hour that passes by. Saka lang niya nalaman na 36 hours na ang lumipas at tapos na ang duty nang magsidatingan ang mga kapalit nila.

“B, susunduin ako ni Minseok ngayon, sabay ka na? ‘Di ba coding ka?” narinig niyang tanong ni Jongdae sa kanya habang papunta sila sa quarters.

“Hindi na.”

Nagtaka si Jongdae sa sagot niya. “Commute ka?”

Matanda na kasi si Manong Hae at dumadalas ang pagsakit ng tuhod nito kaya hindi na rin siya nagpapahatid. Nagpaturo siyang magdrive kaya simula noong pangalawang taon niya sa med school ay siya na ang nagda-drive ng sariling sasakyan. Natatagalan nga lang sa pagpark pero at least nakakarating sa pupuntahan.

Kaso nga lang coding siya ngayon, isang rason kaya na-late siya kanina.

“Hindi…” Kahit anim na taon na silang magkakilala ay nahihiya pa rin siyang magsabi ng nararamdaman kay Jongdae. Hindi dahil hindi siya komportable sa kaibigan, kundi dahil aasarin nanaman siya nito. “Ahm.. Ano.. May hinihintay kasi ako.” Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang pag-init ng kanyang mukha.

“Oh.” A mischievious glint appeared on Jongdae’s face upon hearing his friend. Ito na nga ba ang sinasabi niya. “I’m proud of you, Baks.” Yumakap pa ito sa kanya sa may gitna ng hallway kaya naman pinagtinginan sila.

Pilit naman siyang kumakalas sa yakap ng kaibigan. Nakakahiya!

“Sige na, galingan mo ah! Get that balls, B! Fighting!”

Napangiti naman na lang si Baekhyun sa inasta ng kaibigan, “Fighting!”

Pinanood niya ang kaibigan habang naglalakad ito palabas ng ospital, parang may spring sa paa sa sobrang gaan ng paglalakad nito papunta sa naka-park na sasakyan sa harap ng ospital. Lumabas ang driver ng sasakyan at sinalubong ng yakap ang sabik na sabik na si Jongdae. Napailing na lang si Baekhyun, kung magyakapan akala mo nangibang-bansa ang isa.

May binulong si Jongdae sa boyfriend niya kaya napatingin at ngumiti si Minseok sa direksyon ni Baekhyun. Kahit kailan talaga ‘tong si Dae. ‘Di matikom ang bibig. Nag-‘fighting’ gesture pa ito sa kanya. Ngumiti at kumaway lang ang maliit na binata sa magkasintahan bago tumalikod. Kahit hindi naman kasi niya aminin, medyo naiinggit siya sa dalawa. Kahit sino namang mag-thirdwheel sa dalawang iyon ay makakaramdam ng inggit dahil sa sobrang kasweetan nila. Kahit madalas silang mag-away, they still find a way to go back in each other’s arms. Hindi maiwasan ni Baekhyun na humiling na sana siya rin. 

Huminga siya ng malalim, ang pag-asa niyang maka-alis sa pagiging thirdwheel ay nasa likod ng pintuan ng quarters.

_Kaya ko ‘to._

Binuksan niya ang pintuan at tumambad sa kanya ang ibang pgi na nakapalibot sa isang lalaki. Madali lang niya nakita ang hinahanap dahil sa tangkad nito.

“Yeol, sabay ka na sa amin? Mag-breakfast kami.” Tanong ng isang lalaki kay Chanyeol na nag-aayos pa rin sa tapat ng kanyang locker.

“Pass muna. May hinihintay ako e.”

“Okay sige. Una na kami.” Sagot naman ng PGI at sabay-sabay silang lumabas ng quarters. Ang iba ay bumati kay Baekhyun na sinuklian naman niya ng ngiti. Masyado siyang na preoccupied sa pakikipag-usap at pagbati sa kapwa PGI na hindi na niya napansin na silang dalawa na lang ni Chanyeol ang tao sa loob ng kwarto.

Si Chanyeol na halos hindi nagbago ang itsura, kung may nagbago man siguro ay mas lalo lang itong gumwapo.

Si Chanyeol na mas kuminis at mas naging well-built ang katawan.

Si Chanyeol na kasalukuyang naghuhubad ng t-shirt.

Masyadong mabilis ang pangyayari na wala nang nagawa si Baekhyun kundi tumulala na lang. Hindi niya talaga sinasadya na makita ang 8 pack abs at v line nito. Hindi rin niya sinasadyang marinig ang boses ni Jongdae sa utak niya (Parang wine, habang tumatagal, lalong sumasarap). Mas lalong hindi niya sinasadyang tumitig at maisip ang katagang laging sinasabi ng kaibigan kapag nakikita nito si Minseok na suot ang regalo niyang see through tank top.

_Yummy._

“Gusto mong tikman?” tila magic na bumalik si Baekhyun sa ulirat nang marinig iyon. Jusko, tama ata si Kyungsoo, dapat bawas-bawasan niya na ang pagsama kay Jongdae Kim.

“Ha?” nagpatay malisiya na lang siya kahit pulang-pula na ang mukha niya dahil sa hiya.

Nag-chuckle ang matangkad na binata sabay nagsuot ng black t-shirt. _BAKIT?! I mean, thank you, Lord pala. Thank you at nagsuot na siya ng damit._

“Nothing.” Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang kanyang bag sa loob ng locker bago sinara ang pinto nito. Alam niya sigurong mas lalo siyang gagwapo kung sasandal siya doon with his bortang arms crossed, and charming almond eyes looking intensely at Baekhyun. So he did just that and the brunette just can’t argue. “Why are you still here? May nakalimutan ka?”

Oh! Hindi naman kasi na-inform si Baekhyun na nakaka-temporary memory loss ang abs ni Chanyeol Park kaya saglit niyang nakalimutan ang dahilan kung bakit siya nandito ngayon. “Ahm. Hinihintay kita.”

Hindi nakatakas sa paningin ni Baekhyun ang slight na pagtaas ng kilay ng binata at hindi naman tinago ni Chanyeol ang ngiting umusbong sa kanyang mga labi. “Ako? Bakit?”

“Gusto sana kitang ayain mag-breakfast kaso may hinihintay ka ata?” Naalala niya ang excuse na binigay ng matangkad na binata sa kanyang mga kasama kanina. “SIge, next time na lang siguro. S-Sige.”

Baekhyun is about to walk to the door but he’s stopped by the words, “Ikaw.”

“Ako?” tinuro niya pa ang sarili kasi, ano daw?

Natawa lang ang binata sa inakto niya, hindi pa rin talag ito nagbabago, “Ikaw ‘yung hinihintay ko. Sabi kasi sa akin ni Jongdae kanina na baka kausapin mo daw ako.”

Okay, absuelto na si Jongdae sa pagtuturo ng kung anu-anong kahalayan kay Baekhyun.

“So?” tawag ng matangkad na binata na naglalakad patungo sa direksyon niya. 

“Saan mo gustong mag-breakfast?”

“Anywhere but Jollibee, may trauma na ko dun e.”

Baekhyun doesn’t have the time to react to that dahil mabilis na naglakad ang binata palabas ng locker room.

💉🔬💉

Huminto sila sa isang coffee shop na hindi nalalayo sa ospital. Bumaba sila sa sasakyan ni Chanyeol at saglit na napahinto ang matangkad na binata sa entrance. Tinitignan ang kabuuan ng building sabay kumunot ang noo. “This place seems familiar.”

“Talaga? Coffee shop ‘to ni Kyungsoo!” Excited na tuwiran niya sa kasama. Gusto niya kasing makipag-usap kay Chanyeol sa isang familiar place. So if things don’t turn out his way, he can just cry his heart out sa office ng kaibigan.

Tila na naliwanagan naman si Chanyeol sa narinig, “Ah. Kaya pala.” Wika nito sabay tumawa at umiling. Nagtaka si Baekhyun kung bakit ito natatawa pero hinayaan na lang niya.

Pagkapasok nila sa loob ay agad silang sinalubong ng may-ari, “B!” tawag nito sabay yakap sa kaibigan. Nakasuot pa ang binata nang uniporme nitong pang pastry chef. “Pinahanda ko na ‘yung favorites mo. Tara. Hi, Park!”

Sa kanilang tatlong magkakaibigan ay si Kyungsoo ang nakatapos ng kurso ng with Latin Honors. Muntik pa ngang makasama ito sa top notchers noong licensure exam nila. Pero nagkaroon ng existential crisis ang binata habang nagpapasa sila ng requirements for med school, paulit-ulit na tinatanong nito ang sarili kung ang pagdodoktor ba talaga ang para sa kanya. Sa huli ay nagpagdesisyunan nito na piliin kung saan siya masaya, ang pagluluto.

Nagtrabaho muna ito bilang reviewer sa isang review center sa umaga at hospital staff naman sa gabi. Nang makapag-ipon na siya ng sapat na pera ay saka siya nag-enroll sa baking class at unti-unting nakapagtayo ng coffee shop. Hindi nagsisisi si Baekhyun na sinuportahan niya ang kaibigan, because the glow in Kyungsoo’s eyes is a sight to see.

Iginaya niya ang dalawa sa parte ng coffee shop na medyo secluded at malayo sa ibang customers. Baekhyun mentally thanks his friend for he feels more comfortable that way. Kyungsoo just smiled at him, “Relax lang kayo dito ah. Binilin ko na kayo sa mga waiters, so if there’s anything that you need, call me or them, ha. Enjoy!”

“Fighting.” Bulong nito kay Baekhyun bago umalis papunta sa kanyang kitchen. Nakahinga ng maluwag ang maliit na binata dahil doon.

Okay, he can do this. He can do this.

Tumingin siya sa kasamang nakaupo sa kanyang harapan at kasalukyang kumukuha ng litrato ng interior ng coffee shop. Hindi naman niya masisisi ito dahil sobrang detailed ni Kyungsoo pagdating sa disenyo ng lugar. Lumabas naman ang bunga ng pangungulit niya sa designer dahil sobrang comforting ng atmosphere ng lugar. Kitang-kita naman sa bilang ng customers na naglalabas masok sa entrance.

“Wow. This place seems nice.” Narinig niyang komento ni Chanyeol na ngayon ay ibinaba na ang phone sa mesa.

“Well, It’s Kyungsoo’s baby. Hindi pwedeng hindi maganda.” Natawa silang parehas dahil alam nilang sobrang perfectionist ng kaibigan noong internship pa lang nila.

They fell in comfortable silence after that, absorbing the comforting atmosphere. Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun para ihanda ang sarili. _It’s now or never. Kaya mo ‘yan, Baekhyun Byun!_

“So-“ Napahinto si BAekhyun sa kanyang sasabihin nang biglang tumunog ang phone ng kaharap.

Agad naman itong tinignan ni Chanyeol sabay tingin sa kanya, “Wait lang ah, I’ll take this call.”

Hindi naman umalis sa kanyang kinauupuan ang matangkad na binata, kaya kahit hindi man gusto ni Baekhyun na marinig ang pinag-uusapan nila for Chanyeol’s privacy ay wala rin siyang nagawa.

“Hello, Baby? Bakit?” the brunette’s ears perked up at what he just heard. _Baby? May Baby na siya?_ “Yes, my shift’s over. Bakit? You miss me?“

Chanyeol’s smile is the brightest he had seen on him and Baekhyun can’t help but feel so broken.

_May iba na pa lang nagpapangiti sa kanya ng ganyan._

“Aww. I miss you too, Baby. I’ll come over after this. Okay?”Saka lang napansin ni Baekhyun ang singsing sa ring finger ng binata na nakahawak sa phone.

_Shit._

What is he doing, really? Naturingan siyang doctor tapos hindi siya marunong mag-research. He doesn’t do a background check on Chanyeol. Hindi man lang niya inalam kung may girlfriend o asawa na ba ito. Masyado siyang nagpadala sa bugso ng damdamin niya ng makitang muli ang binata. Masyado siyang nagpadala sa konsepto ng fate at nakalimutan na ang realidad. Ang posibilidad na may pamilya na ito, na may iba na.

_Masyado ka kasing nasanay na ikaw ang pinipili._

Baekhyun closed his fists, he’s doing everything wrong again.

“Baekhyun? Baek, are you okay?” saka lang bumalik mula sa malalim na pag-iisip ang binata nang tawagin siya ni Chanyeol. “Namumutla ka. Is everything alright?”

The brunette missed the hand that was about to wrap around his to comfort him. Nakita niya ang lock screen ng cellphone ni Chanyeol nang ilapag nito iyon sa lamesa at agad siyang napatayo, tila nakuryente, “CR lang ako.” Paalam niya at hindi na hinintay ang sagot ng kausap.

Tumakbo siya papalayo sa lamesa sila pero hindi siya tumungo sa banyo, kundi sa kusina ng coffee shop kung saan kasalukuyang napapalibutan ng harina si Kyungsoo.

“O, Baek? Bakit ka nandito?” Baekhyun feels like throwing up, at halata siguro iyon sa mukha niya kaya agad siyang nilapitan ng kaibigan. “Let’s go to my office.”

Pinaupo siya ng kaibigan sa leather couch sa kanyang office at binigyan siya ng malamig na tubig upang pakalmahin.

“K-Kyungsoo…” panimula niya matapos makainom ng tubig. “S-Si Chanyeol..”

“Kalma, B. Kalma. Inhale” Sinabayan niya ang kaibigang huminga ng malalim. “Exhale.”

Hindi na alam ni Baekhyun kung ilang beses nilang inulit ang breathing exercise na iyon, nakatulong naman ito para makapagsalita siya ng maayos.

“Okay. Now tell me. Bakit mo dinala si Chanyeol dito sa coffee shop?”

“Para sabihing gusto ko siya. Gusto ko pa rin siya.” Pag-amin niya. “Na handa na akong sumubok para sa amin.”

Ngumiti sa kanya si Kyungsoo at gumaan ang nararamdaman niya sa sitwasyon kahit kaunti, “So, Why don’t you tell him that?” malumanay ang pagkakatanong niya, parang nanay na kinakausap ang kanyang anak. “Bakit ka ngayon nandito sa office ko imbis na sabihin ang lahat ng iyan sa kanya?”

Lahat ng nalaman niya kanina kasama ng kirot sa kanyang puso ay bumalik. “Chanyeol… he has a girlfriend. No, he has a family.”

Kumunot ang noo ng kaibigan niya, nagtataka. “Ha? Saan mo naman nakuha ‘yan?”

“May kausap siya kanina, tinawag niyang baby. Ang sweet sweet ng boses parang.. parang ‘yung dati.” Napapikit siya dahil muling bumalik sa kanyang ala-ala kung gaano kaamo ang boses ni Chanyeol kanina, tulad ng dati. Tulad ng pakikipag-usap niya kay Baekhyun. “Tapos.. Tapos… nakita ko ‘yung singsing sa ring finger niya, Kyungsoo! May singsing siya! And pati ‘yung lock screen niya.. ‘yung lockscreen niya sa phone. There’s a child!” Napatayo siya mula sa pagkakatayo at ginulo ang buhok dahil sa frustration. “A very beautiful child. Yakap-yakap niya, ang saya nila, Kyungsoo. Can you believe it?! Can you believe that I almost destroy a family just because of stupid fate?!”

“Hey! Baekhyun Byun. Don’t say that. Wala ka pa ngang ginagawa, ‘di ba?” wika ng kaibigan bago niya muling pinaupo si Baekhyun sa kanyang sofa at umupo sa tabi nito. “I believe you’re here cause you want my advice, am I right?”

Tumango si Baekhyun. Kyungsoo’s that kind of friend who can give harsh advice if you need it. He never sugarcoat his words, if you’re wrong then you’re wrong. Kaya laging pumupunta sa kanya si Baekhyun kapag wala na siyang ideya kung anong tamang gawin.

“Well. I say you go for it.” Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun dahil hindi ba siya narinig ng kaibigan? Hindi ba nito narinig na may iba na si Chanyeol? Na may asawa’t anak na ito?

“Kyung, he has a wife and a child. Are you serious?”

“Correction. Possibility pa lang. Nag-assume ka lang ‘di ba? Tinanong mo na ba ‘yung tao?” The brunette shakes his head. Kailangan pa bang tanungin iyon kung lahat ng ebidensya ay nasa harapan na niya? “See. So for now, it’s just a possibility.”

“I can’t.” mahinang bulong ni Baekhyun. As much as the brunette wants to be with him, he can’t.

Napabuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo. “You can, B. And you will. You wouldn’t confess naman to be with him e. You’ll confess for yourself, para maging malaya ka na. Kahit hindi mo naman kasi sabihin sa amin, alam kong marami kang regrets and what ifs na gustong bigyan ng sagot. This is your chance.”

“P-pero..”

“Gawin mo ‘to para sa sarili mo. And kung totoo nga ang sinabi mong may pamilya na siya, which I highly doubt, I know your smart enough to know what to do. Your wants can never change your morals.”

Napasandal si Baekhyun sa couch at napapikit. May point si Kyungsoo. Ilang taon na ba? Chanyeol doesn’t slip in his mind all the time, but when he did, his mind will be flooded with multiple questions and possibilities all at once that lead to regrets, lots of it.

Ilang gabi pa ba niya iisipin ang mga posibleng nangyari kung nag-oo siya? Ilang gabi pa ba niya iisipin ang mga posibleng masasayang ala-ala na mabubuo nila kung pumayag siya? Ilang gabi pa ba ang hindi maitutulog? Ilang gabi pa ba ang iiiyak? Ilang gabi pa ba siya hihiling na sana siya na lang, siya na lang ulit?

He wishes that last night was the last. And suddenly, Kyungsoo’s advice becomes more appealing to his ears. Baekhyun knows himself, he wouldn’t go against his morals. Kahit gaano pa niya kagusto ang isang tao, kung mali, hinding-hindi niya gagawin.

The brunette closes his eyes and breathes in. _Para sa sarili mo. Para matapos na ang lahat._

“Okay.” Mahina ang pagkakasabi niya noon pero sapat na iyon para mapatayo si Kyungsoo mula sa couch.

“Great, B. That’s it. Kaya mo ‘yan.” Hinatak siya ng kaibigan patayo at papunta sa pintuan ng opisina nito. “Trust yourself, okay?”

Ngumiti siya sa kaibigan. Hindi niya alam kung anong magagawa niya kung wala si Kyungsoo. Baka ngayon ay tumatakbo na siya papalabas ng coffee shop. Luhaan ngunit wala paring nakuhang sagot.

“Thank you, Kyungsoo.”

“Thank me later when you sort everything out na.”

Tumango siya sa pastry chef bago lumabas sa opisina nito patungo sa lamesa nila kanina.

💉🔬💉

Madyo nagulat pa siya nang makitang nandoon pa rin ang matangkad na binata sa lamesa nila. He expected kasi na wala na ito doon sa tagal niyang ‘magbanyo’. But as always, Chanyeol surprises him on how he’s so patient with him.

“Akala ko tinakbuhan mo nanaman ako e.” _Muntik na._ “May LBM ka ba? Ba’t ang tagal mo sa CR?”

“Pumunta ako kay Kyungsoo.” Go, Baekhyun. Go for it na. “Look, Chan. May sasabihin sana ako. Huwag ka munang magsalita or anything. Just.. Just listen okay?”

Baekhyun clasps his hands together and placed them on his lap. Tumingin siya ng diretso sa mga mata ng binata sabay sabing, “Gusto kita. Gustong-gusto pa rin kita.”

Nag-abang siya ng reaksyon mula sa kausap pero wala. Blangko ang mukha nito at mas dumoble ang kirot na naramdaman ng binata pero pinush pa rin niya ang sariling tumuloy. “Nung nakita kita kanina, narealize ko kung bakit hindi ako pumapayag sa mga blind dates na sineset-up ni Jongdae. Kung bakit naiiyak ako sa tuwing pinapatugtog ni Kyungsoo ang ‘Ligaya’, kung bakit gusto ko ng any honey flavored na pagkain, kung bakit.. kung bakit hirap akong matulog sa gabi. All of it is because of you, I still like you.”

“I know you probably won’t remember pero nag-pinky promise tayo dati. If someday, ‘pag nagkita tayo ulit and we still feel the same, we’ll try. So, this is me trying.” Still no reaction, wala na ata talaga. Talo na ata talaga siya. Napabuntong-hininga na lang ang maliit na binata. “It’s.. it’s okay. I know a lot can happen in six years. Kahit nung internship pa natin ay marami nang umaaligid sa’yo, kaya hindi na ako magtataka if you have a girlfriend or a wife right now. Sino ba naman ako para hintayin mo ‘di ba?” He tried to smile even if everything hurts.

Hindi siya komportable sa mga titig ni Chanyeol kaya naman, “Say something naman o.” He also doesn’t like how vulnerable he sounded.

“Tapos ka na? Ako naman?” tumango si Baekhyun saka yumuko. Hindi niya kayang tignan si Chanyeol sa mata habang nasasaktan siya ng ganito.

“You’re Baekhyun Byun.” Napapitlag siya sa kamay na humawak sa kanyang pisngi at inangat ang kanyang mukha. Chanyeol’s hand feels like how it was before, rough but careful. “You’re Baekhyun Byun that’s why you’re worth the wait.”

Then it all happened so fast, at a second there are soft lips gently landing on his and gone the next. He doesn’t even have the time to close his eyes or react.

Agad niyang tinakpan ang labi kasi HINALIKAN SIYA NI CHANYEOL?! Hindi magkamayaw sa pagtibok ang puso niya at ang mga sumasayaw paru-paro sa tiyan niya. 

“What?! Akala ko may girlfriend ka?” he pointed an accusing finger at the taller man who took it and gently kissed it like he usually did before.

“Saan mo naman nakuha ‘yan?”

“Tinawag mong baby ‘yung kausap mo sa phone!” agad na binawi ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya mula sa binata. They have to clear things first then Chanyeol can kiss him all he wants.

May gana pang matawa si Chanyeol sa sinabi niya, “Because she is! Anak siya ni ate Yoora, pamangkin ko. Look, ang cute niya ‘di ba?” sabay pakita ng kanyang lockscreen.

So, pamangkin pala?!

“Pero.. Pero there’s a ring on your finger.”

“Well, I’m just wearing it to avoid unwanted attention. Some people immediately back away ‘pag nakakita ng singsing sa daliri. Minsan gumagana, minsan hindi.”

“Pero..P-pero..”

It’s Chanyeol’s turn to sigh. “Fine, kung ayaw mong maniwala, unlock my phone.” Inabot nito ang kanyang cellphone kay Baekhyun na naguguluhan itong tinanggap.

He clicked the unlock button pero may password ito. “I don’t know the password.”

“You know it.” Madiing sabi nito na tila malakas ang kumpiyansa niyang mahuhulaan nga ni Baekhyun ang password.

Kumunot ang noo ng binata pero sinubukan niyang magpindot. What’s a better guess than Chanyeol’s birthday?

Nagulat siya sa pagvibrate ng phone signaling na mali ang in-encode niyang password. What?!

May date na pumasok sa utak niya pero nag-aalinlangan siyang ilagay ito. What if mali? E ‘di umasa lang siya. Humopia, according sa vocabulary ni Jongdae Kim.

“There’s something in your mind.” Narinig niyang sabi ng may-ari ng phone. “Try it.”

Bahala na. There’s nothing to loose naman.

050692

Muli siyang nagulat nang tanggapin ang password at tumambad sa kanya ang isang pamilyar na litrato.

Halata sa quality ng photo ang edad nito. Parang bumalik siya sa panahong iyon. Last day of internship ng mga naunang pumasok, medyo malungkot dahil hindi na nila makikita ang isa’t-isa pero masaya dahil natapos na ang anim na buwan. Hindi niya makakalimutan kung paanong tinulak siya ni Jongdae sabay sigaw ng ‘ChanBaek’. Natatandaan niya kung paanong awkward ang sitwasyon sa pagitan nilang dalawa noon pero pumayag pa rin si Chanyeol. Natatandaan niya kung paano pinulupot nito ang kanyang mga braso sa kanyang bewang. Natatandaan niya kung gaano kabilis ang tibok ng puso niya nang mas lalong hinigpitan pa nito ang yakap. Natatandaan niya ang mapanlokong mukha ni Jongdae nang kunin niya ang litrato.

Ito iyon. ‘Yung picture na anim na taon na ring nakatago sa wallet niya.

“Ilang beses na akong nagpapalit-palit ng phone pero iisa pa rin ang wallpaper ko.” Tinignan niya ang binatang nasa kanyang tabi na ngayon, kinuha nito ang kanyang kamay. “Pwede na ba akong mag-update?”

Hindi na niya napigilang tumawa. Chanyeol always knows what to say to make him laugh, he always knows what to say at the right time.

Pinagdikit ng matangkad na binata ang kanilang noo at pumikit, “Is this our someday, Honey?” he whispered with uncertainty but with so much want. “Please say yes.”

Baekhyun can’t trust his voice dahil baka maiyak na siya ng tuluyan, kaya tumango na lang siya.

“I want to hear it from you, Ney.”

Hindi na niya napigilan ang luhang nakatakas. Sa wakas, masaya na sila. “ Yes, honey. This is our someday.”

“Fucking finally.” Rinig niyang bulong ng binata bago muling pagdikitin ang kanilang mga labi. And this time, Baekhyun has the opportunity to close his eyes and feel the fireworks.

💉🔬💉

To: Jongin

*sent a photo of a coffee shop

Nahanap ko na, asan na rasyon ko?

To: Yoda

Already in your account.

Saan mo nakita? And how?

Booking my flight as soon as possible

To: Jongin

I’ll tell you when you get here.

Bilisan mo, wala pa kong nakitang singsing sa daliri niya pero baka bukas meron na.

To: Yoda

You already saw him?

Anong itsura? Ganun pa rin ba?

Cute and squishy?

Is his ass still plump?

To: Jongin

Gago, see for yourself.

*sent a photo of him and Baekhyun

Guess who’s not single anymore.

To: Yoda

You did it. Fucking finally.

I can’t believe Tita pull some strings para lang sa kalandian mo.

To: Jongin

Well, I’m still the favorite pamangkin.

To: Yoda

So, ano? Should I bring it na ba? Matagal na ‘tong inaalikabok sa closet ko.

To: Jongin

Yes, be a good best man and bring my engagement ring.

To: Yoda

On my way.

_END._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maraming salamat sa pagtiya-tiyagang tapusin ang fic na ito. HEHE. I love you all! Thank you for always supporting Filipino fanfic writers!


End file.
